Recuerdos Congelados
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi despierta luego de estar una semana entera en coma farmacológico. Tendrá un largo camino de recuperación. Cuando toma conciencia plena, se da cuenta que todos sus recuerdos han desaparecido, puede recordar pocos nombres, pero no momentos. Eren está enojado, y le exige que firme el divorcio... Levi tiene 5 días para descubrir el porqué... AU/Leve ReinerxEren/Riren/Sad/Angs
1. Entorno

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Un fic de pocos capítulos, bastante sad, pero prometo que tendrá final feliz, espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar (muy poco), feels, sad, angs... ya saben.

.

.

 _ **"Olvidar cosas malas, también es tener buena memoria,**_

 _ **decía Martín Fierro. Yo digo: El olvido, es una gentileza de Dios".**_

 _ **Facundo Cabral**_

 _ **.**_

.

Nadar… flotar… hundirse… esa sensación de que se tapan los oídos pero aún puedes escuchar los murmullos del mundo… allá arriba… lejos…

Moverse… pero sin moverse… como si una corriente invisible me arrastrara… no es feo… aunque todo esté en penumbras, se siente cálido, confortable… cómo cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre…

—Levi…

Es la primera vez que puedo escuchar claramente una voz, después de "navegar" sin rumbo por tanto tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo? No tengo idea… cuando no puedes ver que el sol nace y se esconde, el tiempo se queda sin medida… deja de ser importante…

—Levi… por favor…

Quisiera acercarme a esa voz, es como si fuera lo único que puede permanecer claro en medio de toda esta burbuja que hay a mi alrededor…

La neblina me traga… es como estar en medio de una nube de harina en suspenso, como si todas esas partículas me atraparan, mi cuerpo se mueve y no como yo quisiera, me desespera, siento que me tocan, frías manos, quisiera gritar… pero tengo alambres en la garganta… no, no son alambres… es como una estaca que no me permite cerrar la boca y se me entierra en la garganta… quiero toser, escupir, gritar… ¡QUIERO GRITAR!

Los murmullos se multiplican, bato los párpados pero todo está en penumbras… ¿estoy ciego? ¿Estoy sordo? ¿Estoy… muerto? No… no estoy muerto… porque todavía "siento"… ¿Los muertos pueden sentir?

Todo se ilumina en mis ojos y esa luz me quema, me lastima, quiero llorar de dolor, pero no puedo. Los murmullos suben de intensidad, tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo…

Pasa un tiempo muy largo, aunque no puedo definirlo, puesto que no tengo un reloj… pero ya puedo cerrar la boca y eso me deja más tranquilo, aunque las frías manos me toquen a cada momento, puedo resistirlo… Me duele el cuerpo, mucho, me pesa, es como un espejo roto… como si todos los pedazos fueran un conjunto… pero ya no tuvieran conexión entre ellos.

Escucho mi respiración, pausada, como si tuviera cien años… exhalo fuerte y al fin empiezo a enfocar con mis ojos… solo veo un techo, escucho pasos, aparatos sonando, no tengo idea donde estoy… no sé qué pasó… no entiendo qué hago aquí. Intento levantar una mano… no puedo… me hace frío, solo quiero taparme… no puedo, mi cuerpo está inservible… largo un gruñido ronco, no puedo hacer que salgan palabras de mi boca…

— ¿Levi? -¡Esa voz!- ¡Levi!

Me sacuden, pero me ataca una enorme debilidad, y la obscuridad me arrastra de nuevo. Ahora si estoy asustado de verdad. ¿Me estoy muriendo? No entiendo nada de nada. Necesito entender.

Otro tiempo indefinido, entre los que navego por mi cuerpo y la inconsciencia. Mis sentidos de la vista están disminuidos, y los de la audición amplificados. Me marean, los sonidos, son muy fuertes, odio cuando abren la ventana de ese cuarto, el chirrido de la misma me aguijonea el cerebro, aprieto los dientes, se me acelera el pulso… lo odio en verdad…

Hoy sentí que podía mover los dedos, aunque no hacen los movimientos que quiero… pero los siento, y los muevo. Me emocioné mucho, tal vez aún hay esperanza para mí.

Otro lapso de tiempo desaparece, puedo permanecer un tiempo parpadeando, los colores volviéndose más y más nítidos, las formas más definidas. Al fin, luego de horas, pudo balbucear algunas palabras, nada coherente.

 _ **—Señor Ackerman, soy el doctor Steven Blossom. Trabajo en el equipo de neurocirugía del Hospital De La Rosa Inmaculada. ¿Recuerda el motivo por el que está aquí?**_

 _ **Levi no responde, sus ojos divagaban por todo el lugar, con los labios sellados.**_

 _ **—Señor Ackerman –intenta de nuevo el médico, auscultando con una pequeña luz los ojos del hombre-. ¿Puede entender lo que digo? Si entiende, por favor apriete mi mano con todas sus fuerzas.**_

 _ **El galeno siente**_ _ **un leve apriete por parte del paciente. Por lo que prosigue.**_

 _ **—Usted sufrió un accidente de tránsito, señor Ackerman, hace dos semanas, su auto chocó frontalmente a un colectivo de larga distancia. Ha sido una verdadera hazaña de todo el equipo médico, para que hoy usted esté con vida. Tiene una pierna enyesada –dice señalándola, y Levi se esfuerza por mirar-, porque se quebró su hueso tibial, como también el brazo izquierdo, tiene una costilla fisurada, pero lo peor fue el severo golpe en la cabeza, en el área parietal. Fue una contusión tan fuerte que su cerebro se inflamó debido al golpe. Tuvimos que inducirlo en como farmacológico por una semana entera hasta que la inflamación pudo controlarse, tuvimos que intubarlo para que pudiera respirar. Hace unos días empezamos a retirar los sedantes en forma gradual, y debo decir… aaah, que esto es muy reconfortante. Irá recuperando sus facultades con el tiempo, debe tener paciencia, por lo pronto sus pronósticos son muy alentadores –continua sonriendo suavemente.**_

 _ **Levi aprieta de nuevo su mano.**_

 _ **—No se sobre esfuerce, le garantizo que podrá volver a hablar, caminar y hacer todo como antes, pero ahora es mejor que descanse y se recupere de las contusiones.**_

 _ **Levi aprieta sus ojos un par de veces, ya que las palabras no le salen, simplemente quiere agradecerle al médico por su trabajo. Steven le sonríe amablemente.**_

Pasan los días con mucha lentitud, a veces duermo, pero sin dormir, mis ojos se cierran pero soy más consciente que nunca de lo que sucede alrededor. De cómo me manosea esa enfermera, o lo bruto que es aquel asistente que me cambia los sueros. No me gusta mucho estar aquí.

Algunas palabras empiezan a salir, con mucho esfuerzo, me siento como una marioneta, es más fácil que otros manejen mi cuerpo que yo mismo. Es tan incómodo y fastidioso.

No sé cuánto ha pasado, pero ya me sacaron de esa área restringida, ahora podré empezar a recibir visitas.

— ¡Ma! –Mi corazón se acelera y mi madre me abraza y me besa incontables veces, llorando un poco y luego sonriendo, feliz. Es muy, muy extraño, porque estoy seguro que esa hermosa mujer es mi madre… aunque no puedo decirlo con certeza, ya que tengo un enorme agujero negro en mi mente en estos momentos, un agujero negro que se ha tragado toda la información. Ni siquiera sé quién soy. La mujer hermosa, me abraza y me susurra lindas cosas. Me gusta que me abrace.

—Mi pequeño, mi bebé querido, Levi… ¡A Dios gracias, por este milagro!

Detrás de ella aparece un tipo rubio, alto, bien formado, de ojos cálidos y seguros.

—Errrr… Errrguit… -se me enreda la lengua aún, pero él sonríe complacido, como si hubiera dado un discurso monumental.

—Sí, amigo, soy Erwin. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Uuuff… ¡Hambre! –grito, sin querer hacerlo y frunzo el ceño, ambos se ríen, aunque a mí mucha gracia no me causa.

—Iré a apurar a las enfermeras –dice el rubio gigantón. También me pasa lo mismo, sé que es una persona en quien puedo confiar, que es un "amigo", como me dijo, pero tampoco recuerdo cómo lo conocí, o las cosas que hicimos, en verdad… no recuerdo nada.

Cuando me traen la comida no entiendo nada. Hay una cosa aplastada frente a mí de color blancuzca, dicen que es "puré", no sé qué mierda es el puré. Mi brazo izquierdo está inmovilizado por la fractura, y la mano derecha la tengo agarrotada. Madre estuvo mucho rato haciéndome masajes para que abriera la mano, apenas puedo moverla, sólo para cerrarla, pero no para abrirla. Por lo que recibo la comida de a pequeñas cucharadas. Los sabores son extraños, nunca probé algo como eso, pero está bien, aunque no me vuelve loco. Tomo agua de a sorbitos, con un tubito largo de plástico, ya no recuerdo cómo le dicen. Estoy más aliviado.

Por la tarde viene otra doctora, Petra Rawson, es de psicomotricidad. Con ella hago muchos ejercicios. Con la otra, la que yo llamo "loca inmanejable", que me agota con su parloteo, hago los ejercicios de fonoaudiología, Hanji Zetmi, algo así se llama. Pero bueno, entiendo que necesito esto para poder recuperarme. El doctor Steven dijo que si sigo evolucionando, podré ir a casa en dos meses. No sé qué es dos meses, parece algo muy lejano, no lo sé.

A la semana, ya puedo manejar el control de la cama, apretar el botón para sentarme un poco, puedo mover ligeramente la pierna izquierda, la que no está quebrada, y girar la cabeza. Esto me agota. Algunas palabras ya se entienden mejor.

Una tarde, escucho un barullo frente a mi habitación.

—Pero su madre dij-

— ¡Soy su maldito esposo! ¡Aquí tiene las pruebas! Así que déjeme pasar o me veré en la obligación de denunciarlos por secuestro.

Pasan varios minutos, me pregunto qué sucede. Al fin abren la puerta, y me quedo boquiabierto. Un hombre alto, precioso por donde se lo mire, con los ojos más expresivos y peculiares que yo hubiera visto jamás, se instala a un costado de mi cama y me mira con el ceño fruncido, enojado, colérico, puedo ver llamas en sus pupilas, y yo estoy con la boca abierta. ¡Qué hermoso es!

—Cierra la boca, te estás babeando –me dice con asco, yo intento cerrar los labios, lo logro, parcialmente-. Vine antes, pero no me dejaron entrar. Ya que más da –dice sacando unos papeles de un bolso marrón que carga, también un artefacto pequeño y delgado, que no tengo idea qué es-. En primer lugar, te diré que estaba muy… -se queda callado unos momentos, me mira, se traga un suspiro y sus ojos se humedecen-, estoy feliz que estés vivo… Cuando te fuiste… eres un hijo de puta, Levi… casi muero del susto… como sea –se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas, y yo solo puedo pensar que tiene el color más perfecto de piel posible, es acaramelada, probablemente sea dulce, estoy seguro, es demasiado precioso, me gustaría tocarlo…

— ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Levi?! –dice muy molesto y yo recién conecto de nuevo los sonidos a mi cuerpo. Asiento apenas-. Mírate, todo… golpeado, como sea, firma de una vez para que terminemos con esto-, me pone los papeles en el regazo, no entiendo nada, los miro y luego lo miro a él-. ¿Qué? Firma, por favor, no me hagas otra escena.

— ¿Esto? –mi voz sale rota y deforme, el hermoso hombre levanta las cejas.

—Nuestro divorcio –me dice muy serio. No tengo idea que carajos significa "divorcio", pero no suena a algo rico o suave, más bien parece alguna cosa grotesca. ¿Nuestro? ¿Qué será?

—Lindo… -le digo mirándolo embobado y el hombre se molesta, me doy cuenta por cómo se fruncen sus facciones-. ¿Qu-quién e-eres?

—Levi… -el precioso hombre se toca el puente de la nariz y suspira fuerte, luego me mira, esos fantásticos bolillones aguamarina que tiene por ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me duele un poco, quisiera abrazarlo, tocarlo, aunque sea un poco, por lo que mi mano se levanta apenas un poco del colchón-. ¡¿Me estás jodiendo, hijo de puta?! ¡Deja ya de fingir! ¡Ya basta! ¿Cuánto más debo soportar? –el agua cae raudamente por sus mejillas.

El médico entra al cuarto y se acerca rápidamente.

—Señor Yeager, por favor, está alterando al paciente, le pido se calme o me veré en la obligación de llamar a seguridad.

No estoy muy seguro de lo que está pasando.

—Es mi marido –dice el hombre posesivamente y mirando con desprecio al doctor.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, joven, pero el paciente se encuentra en un delicado proceso de recuperación.

—Sólo quiero que firme los trámites del divorcio y me iré tranquilamente, ya esperé suficiente…

—Señor Yeager, por favor. Sólo está confundiendo al señor Ackerman. En estos momentos él no puede procesar lo que sucede, ¿lo entiende?

—Sea más claro –exige el hermoso muchacho de ojos brillantes.

—El señor Ackerman, sufre de amnesia selectiva, ya que la contusión afectó gran parte de sus memorias residuales, además de otras funciones corporales que como verá se nota a simple vista.

—Espere, espere un momento, ¿"amnesia selectiva"? ¿Usted me está diciendo que ese hombre perdió su memoria? ¿Así, como si nada?

—Su esposo tuvo una seria inflamación cerebral, señor Yeager, agradezcamos que al menos pudo despertar y que se está recuperando favorablemente. Pero no está en condiciones de ser presionado de ninguna manera. Por favor, se lo pido encarecidamente, tenga consideración. Una situación estresante puede arruinar las dos semanas que lleva en recuperación, e incluso hundirlo más aún. Por favor, señor Yeager.

— ¡Él miente! –Dice con resolución, y yo miro todo atentamente, pero como me cuesta procesar lo que sucede, prefiero quedarme contemplando a ese hombre tan lindo, parece un ángel-. ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Sólo quiero que firme los malditos papeles y desapareceré de su vida!

—Cálmese, señor, el paciente no puede siquiera mover su mano para alimentarse por sí mismo –le susurra, tratando de calmarlo-. Tendrá que esperar un poco más. Aún ni siquiera sabemos si puede leer o escribir, esto lleva tiempo.

—Entiendo, sigan creyendo en sus mentiras –retira las hojas de mi regazo y se va hecho una furia. El doctor suspira y me mira.

—Es liiindooo… -le digo sonriendo bobaliconamente. El doctor semi sonríe.

—No se preocupe, señor Ackerman, lo cuidaremos bien…

El hombre hermoso ha vuelto todos los días, siempre se aparece cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y se queda hasta las siete. Trata de hablar conmigo, pero parece enojado de alguna manera, me mira mal, me habla de manera despectiva. Y yo a veces quisiera enseñarle lo mucho que he avanzado en la rehabilitación, parece que le intereso, ¿sino por qué vendría tan seguido? A mí me encanta, me fascina, no puedo despegar mis ojos de él.

—Deja de mirarme así, es aterrador –me lo ha dicho un par de veces.

Parece que madre, Erwin y él no se sienten muy a gusto, cuando se cruzan veo las feroces miradas volando de un lugar a otro. Cuando ellos están, ese hombre hermoso me ignora. Sólo me habla cuando estamos solos.

—Claro, a ellos los recuerdas, ¿qué conveniente, no? –Me recrimina, mientras me limpia la boca y me da otra cuchara cargada de postre, o algo así dijo la enfermera-. Pero a mí no me engañas.

Yo solo lo miro con una leve sonrisa, me gusta que me mire, aunque tenga furia en los ojos.

—Está bien, Levi Ackerman, seguiré tu sucio juego, pero apenas te den el alta, firmarás esos papeles de una buena vez.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, no sé qué es lo que quiere que haga, pero si lo hace feliz, lo haré.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendí a dar pocos pasos con las muletas, aunque siento el cuerpo débil, a pesar de tener músculos, es como si no funcionaran, como si hubieran perdido toda su fuerza. Es un camino muy largo y duro.

—Eren… Eren… -pronuncio sonriendo-. Lindo, Eren, es lindo.

—Cállate, me agotas –masculla el hombre hermoso, y me mira cansado-. Pareces un perro faldero, solo te falta la cola detrás, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Aunque admito que tu acto del "no recuerdo nada", es digno de un premio de la academia. Me voy.

—Bueno… Lindo…

—Pareces un disco rayado –me sonrío de nuevo, y levanto la mano para moverla torpemente en una especie de saludo.

Después que Eren se va, me duele todo, todos los golpes, los huesos, mi cuerpo se recupera demasiado lento. Suspiro, ver al hombre hermoso me hace mucho bien…

-X-

Parece que esos "dos meses" al fin pasaron, tuvieron que agregarle un par de días porque… no recuerdo, me cuesta mucho retener información nueva, si me esfuerzo logro hacerlo, pero a veces un persistente dolor de cabeza me agobia.

Madre volvió a su país hace un mes. Me llama y hablamos todos los días. Estoy aprendiendo a manejar esa cosa de vidrio y plástico que llaman… celular. Intenté llamarla un par de veces, pero fracasé miserablemente. Tengo que aprender.

Eren me toma bruscamente del brazo, y prácticamente me arroja al auto, eso duele, pero no me quejo. Estoy un poco contento de ir a ese lugar que se llama "casa". Miro por la ventanilla, Eren se sienta al lado y me pone el cinturón. Despido con la mano a los doctores y enfermeras, los voy a extrañar. Erwin prometió ir a la tarde.

—Claro, mucho amor, mucho amor, pero aquí estoy yo, clavado contigo, haciéndome cargo de todo, ¡maldita sea! –Eren está muy enojado, por lo que prefiero quedarme callado, últimamente todo lo que digo le molesta-. Ya puedes ir dejando el "acting" querido, conmigo no funcionará.

Maneja un buen rato. Nunca estuve en un auto antes, el estómago se me llena de cosquillas, y el airecito que entra por la ventana me despeina, sonrío feliz, esto está muy bueno. Miro de reojo a Eren y estoy por preguntarle qué son esas luces redondas tan bonitas, rojas, verdes y amarillas, pero su semblante enojado me detiene. Mejor le pregunto a madre o Erwin cuando vengan a "casa".

Llegamos a un lugar. Es como una construcción muy alta y grande. Tardo un poco en salir del auto, aún no tengo fuerzas suficientes en los brazos, y el piso lleno de pequeñas piedras grises no ayuda, pierdo estabilidad y me voy al suelo. Eren me mira unos minutos y luego suspirando se acerca para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Puedo sentir su molestia, es tan palpable como esos dedos largos y firmes que me agarran con bronca. Me tira contra el sofá, y mi pierna se golpea contra una pequeña mesa baja. Me acomodo como puedo y miro alrededor.

Ese lugar es enorme, y no me gusta mucho. Hay una chimenea a un costado, con fotos dentro de unos bonitos marcos de madera sobre la misma, algunos vidrios están rotos, como si los hubieran estrellado contra el piso o la pared.

No sé cuánto pasa, Eren me deja una taza con té y unas tostadas en la mesita, se va. Tengo hambre. Acerco mi mano temblorosa y trato de agarrar la taza, está muy caliente, torpemente la empujo y cae sobre la alfombra, mojando y manchando todo a su paso.

—Oh, tch… -me quejo levemente.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora? –reniega Eren con verdadera molestia. Lo miro apenado.

Vuelve con un trapo y se pone a limpiar, no está muy contento.

—Lo siento… Eren…

—Ya no puedo con esto –dice el hermoso hombre y se acerca rápidamente para levantarme por las axilas, me afirmo con demasiada fuerza a su espalda para no caer al suelo, conteniendo un gemido, la pierna me duele al balancearse tan bruscamente, el brazo quebrado que se apoya me arde igual que el pecho; me sienta con algo de rudeza a la mesa grande y obscura que está en el living. Lo escucho ir y sacar unos papeles, vuelve, me los tira frente a mí, junto a un bolígrafo negro-. Firma –me ordena, con la respiración agitada y los ojos tiritando-. ¡Firma de una puta vez!

Trato de entender lo que quiere, y mis ojos van y vuelven de su rostro a los papeles. Con mi mano buena, que aún tiene algunos dedos entumidos, tocos los papeles. Veo esas manchas negras dispersas por toda su blanca extensión, pero no puedo entender nada, no puedo "leer", eso dijeron los hombres de blanco del hospital. Me da miedo preguntarle, porque parece bastante enojado. No estoy muy seguro de lo que hice, pero algo hice mal, eso es hecho.

— ¿No vas a firmar? –me apura.

—Mmm… que… ¿qué es "firmar"? –lo miro sin entender, entonces su barbilla tiembla… y comienza a llorar estrepitosamente.

— ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto, Levi?! –me duele verlo así, rebusco en mi bolsillo lo más rápido que puedo, sonrío apenas porque encontré mi pañuelo blanco, se lo extiendo. Me mira molesto, más molesto aún-. Nunca es suficiente para ti, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir de una vez? ¡Deja ya de fingir!

No puedo comprender todo lo que me dice, estoy tratando de procesarlo, pero en verdad no lo entiendo. ¿Qué lo deje ir? ¿Adonde? ¿Por qué no puede ir? No lo tengo atado. Pero no puedo hablar tantas cosas, suspiro, estoy agotado, tanta tensión me hace mal.

—Yo hago… dime que hago… y lo hago –suspiro, miro los papeles, ¡carajo! Ojalá pudiera saber qué es lo que quiere.

—Sólo firma el puto papel… por una vez cumple la promesa que me hiciste.

No sé de qué habla. Yo no quiero que esté enojado. Tengo que hacer eso, eso de la "firma", ¿pero qué mierda es eso?

—Eren… yo hago… eso… "firma"… pero dime… ¿cómo? –lo miro suplicante, necesito que entienda. Él me mira con sus preciosos ojos aguamarina, se acerca y me mira fijamente.

—No te creo, Levi –me dice con seguridad, y sus palabras me duelen-. Esto es otro de tus trucos… no importa cuánto hagas por retenerme, ya no hay marcha atrás –silenciosas lágrimas salen.

Suspiro. No me dirá, bueno, saco el celular de mi otro bolsillo. Con dificultad lo pongo sobre la mesa. Me duele la cabeza, veo algunos destellos blancos, debe ser el esfuerzo, pero al fin recuerdo cómo hacer para llamar. Eren se va del cuarto, mejor. Al fin luego de unos arduos diez minutos encuentro el botón para llamar y luego dos minutos más tarde encuentro el número de madre, porque tiene una foto de ella al lado. El aparato llama, y yo lo miro fijamente, luego recuerdo que debo apretar el botón de… no recuerdo la palabra, ese que me permite escucharla fuerte.

— ¿Levi? ¿Hijo, estás bien?

—Madre… -dijo con esa voz algo robótica que me sale últimamente-. Ayúdame… yo tengo que… mmm… espera… -me cuesta unos buenos segundos recordar el motivo de la llamada, luego veo los papeles-. Oh, sí, firma… ¿como hago "firma"? –suspiro agotado.

— ¿Firma? No entiendo, Levi, ¿qué es lo que tienes que firmar? Hijo, ¿ya puedes leer?

—No.

—Y si no puedes, ¿qué vas a firmar entonces? ¿Con quién estás?

—Eren…

—Dame con él…

— ¿Eh?

—Dile a Eren que quiero hablar con él.

—Bien… -me giro lo que puedo-. ¡Eren! –lo llamo, pero no responde-. Mmm… no viene… ¿cómo hago esa "firma"?

—No firmes nada, Levi.

—Estoy aquí, Kuchel –siento la voz de Eren detrás de mí y me sobresalta un poco-. Lo siento mucho, pero ya no puedo con esto. Ya no es mi responsabilidad, me quedaré hasta el fin de semana, pero luego me voy. Y no le diga que no, él debe firmar el divorcio.

Divorcio. Esa palabra agria y molesta, no me agrada para nada.

—Por favor, Eren… yo me encargaré de todo, sólo te pido que le tengas paciencia, yo iré el sábado y me lo traeré conmigo. Pero no lo presiones, por favor… -la escucho sollozar del otro lado, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos sufren así? No puedo entender y me molesta-. Cuando yo vaya… haré que te firme todo, sabes que nunca te he pedido nada, Eren, pero por esta vez, por favor…

—Sólo hasta el sábado, Kuchel –Eren se va. Sigue enojado.

—Hijo, iré a buscarte pronto, ¿sí?

—Sí, sábado.

—Eso es, le diré a Erwin que te visite estos días. Te amo, hijo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame, o lo llamas a él.

—Sí.

—Adiós, te amo.

—Bueno.

Luego vi que la llamada desaparecía de la pantalla y me quedé mirando ese rectángulo de vidrio y "cosas", tecnología se llamaba… no, era… ¡celular! Me sobresalté un poco al sentir a Eren cerca, agaché la cabeza, no quería siquiera respirar cerca de él, porque enseguida se enoja, grita o se pone a llorar. Muy lindo… pero muy problemático también. Se sentó a mi costado, y suspirando me miró.

—Agarra el bolígrafo –me pidió, esta vez con más calma. Obedecí-. Agárralo apropiadamente –me pidió, pero yo no sabía cómo era eso.

Me mostró varias veces, pero tengo los dedos torpes, no es muy sencillo que hagan lo que en verdad quiero, se quejó de que agarraba "como un loro", que así no era, hice un gran esfuerzo para complacerlo. Suspiró no muy contento y me señaló una parte de las hojas esas.

—Aquí, pon tu firma, si no la recuerdas no importa, solo escribe tu nombre completo.

— ¿Nombre?

—Levi –me devolvió ya empezando a impacientarse.

—Oh.

Miré el lugar, intentando recordar cómo se escribía, pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Acercaba la lapicera una y otra vez, pero no podía, ni leer, ni escribir, Eren tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, frunciendo los labios y comencé a ponerme nervioso, miré de reojo y al fin asenté la punta del bolígrafo sobre la hoja.

—Hazlo de una vez…

—Eren… -lo miré intentado que entendiera, abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, porque quería decirle que no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero la molestia y la decepción en sus ojos me impidieron hablar. Al fin suspiré e hice una raya algo larga y toda temblorosa.

Eren me arrebató la hoja con evidente enojo, y mi miró de una manera que me provocó bastante miedo.

— ¡¿Me estás jodiendo, Levi?! ¡No bromees conmigo! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Púdrete! Me voy.

El portazo en la puerta de entrada me dejó alterado varios minutos. Miré insistentemente, pero al parecer estaba solo. Me estaba meando, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el baño. En el hospital la enfermera usaba esa cosa de plástico… ¿chita? ¿chate? ¡Joder!… ¡Chata!, o a lo mejor era otro nombre, no recuerdo, me da dolor de cabeza intentar recordar. Pero ahora no tenía enfermera, tendría que ver cómo solucionarlo.

Giré en la silla, quejándome por el dolor en la pierna y el pecho, miré alrededor. Era una casa jodidamente enorme, había entradas por todas partes, mi vejiga apretó y suspiré. Las muletas estaban lejos, ¿qué iba a hacer? Apoyé el brazo sano en la punta de la mesa, inclinando un poco el cuerpo, y traté de deslizarme hacia el suelo, pero como aún no manejo bien mis extremidades, terminé desparramado y con punzadas dolorosas en la pierna y la espalda. Parece que tengo un buen golpe ahí también. Con mucho esfuerzo, me semi senté, y me estuve arrastrando cual babosa por la casa, a la misma velocidad de un caracol viejo y cansado. El baño no estaba en esa puerta llena de luz que daba a un patio, pero me quedé un rato mirando lo bonito que era eso, definitivamente volvería más tarde cuando arreglara mi problema.

Encaré para el otro lado, esa parte de la casa estaba algo obscura y me daba cierto temor. Por lo que abrí la puerta y miré esas escaleras que bajaban, la cerré de inmediato, luego de luchar un rato para poder tomar el pomo del picaporte.

Algo transpirado me seguí arrastrando, mientras sentía que mi entrepierna ardía de tanto aguantarme. Esta vez era un pasillo largo, vi algo así como una cocina, varios cuartos y al final una habitación muy extraña, llena de azulejos, una especie de "cama de loza blanca", pero como hundida, una silla con un agujero a un costado y un lavamanos. Es el lugar más extraño de toda la casa, ¿qué carajos harán allí? Había un olor raro y persistente que me picaba la nariz. Me volví al living. Ya se me estaban saltando las lágrimas por aguantarme tanto, pensé en llamar a madre, pero me dolía tanto que simplemente pensar en cómo llamarla me hacía colapsar. Necesitaba ayuda, y estaba completamente solo…

Eren regresó cuando la casa estaba a obscuras. Suspiró y colgó su campera, mientras entraba y empezaba a encender las luces. ¡Gracias a Dios que había luces en ese lugar! Me aterra la obscuridad. Me aplasté contra la pared al mirar el suelo y escondí mi cara detrás del único brazo que podía mover. Seguro iba a gritarme, o pegarme, o se largaría a llorar, o todo junto. Sentía que me iba a explotar el corazón, la adrenalina me contaminaba por completo.

— ¿Levi? –preguntó empezando a revisar la casa. Yo quería desaparecer, así que me hice una bolita lo más que pude, aunque me doliera todo y me tapé la boca, respirando muy despacio para que no me escuchara-. ¿Levi? ¡¿Dónde estás?! Joder… -lo escuchaba abrir y cerrar puertas, mascullar algunos improperios y al fin llegó cerca del sofá-. Pero si aquí están las muletas –dijo levantándolas. ¿Lo habrán venido a buscar? No me avisaron…

Lo escuché sentarse y reprimí un quejido que se me quiso escapar. Sentí las mejillas algo calientes y mi cuerpo temblaba mucho. No puedo controlarlo del todo, lamentablemente no puedo.

— ¡Levi! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! –Me sobresalté y levanté la cabeza, Eren me miraba sorprendido por encima del sofá, volví a taparme con el brazo.

Lo escuché levantándose y corriendo el sillón, para mirarme un rato. Cerré los ojos y con mi mano torpe tiré del borde de mi remera para tapar el desastre. En mi cabeza parecía posible, pero en la realidad no pude.

— ¿Por qué no respondiste cuando te llamé? –dijo acercándose y yo me aplasté más contra la pared, como esos juguetes de gel que los chicos tiran contra las ventanas y se quedan pegados. Miró el charco debajo de mi cuerpo y yo quería morirme ahí mismo, antes de que Eren me matara.

Levantó su mano para tocarme, y alejé mi rostro, gimiendo como un cachorro herido.

—Oye, no voy a hacerte daño. Lamento haberte gritado antes. ¡Mierda! Vamos, te llevaré al baño y te cambiaré allí. Mírame, Levi, no tengas miedo de mí.

Lo miré con desconfianza y luego el agua amarilla debajo de mí.

—Lo siento –susurré con dolor-, busqué el baño pero… no estaba.

—No, el que lo siente soy yo. Vamos, sostente de mi cuello.

Con algo de esfuerzo, me cargó hasta el baño, que resultó ser ese extraño cuarto que había visto antes. Me recostó en la cama de loza blanca y hundida, pero Eren dijo "aprovecharemos la bañera para asearte". Así que no era una cama… mejor, no quiero dormir ahí. Miré todo alrededor con verdadera curiosidad. Eren comenzó a sacarme la ropa con cuidado por mis yesos.

—Es el lugar más… ra… raro que… haya visto –dije con suavidad, aunque mi voz nunca sonaba suave, es muy grave y cavernosa. Eren me miró otra vez de esa manera fría y dolorosa, de manera que decidí quedarme callado.

Me desnudó y con una manguera con ducha, lavó cuidadosamente mi cuerpo evitando mojar los yesos. Se detuvo un momento para observar mi mano donde reposaba el anillo dorado, y luego hizo que me sentara, el agua estaba algo caliente, pero no me quejé. Me ayudó a sentarme sobre el inodoro, donde me secó cuidadosamente, mi cuerpo experimentó un suave y agradable hormigueo cuando secó mi entre pierna. El pijama nuevo olía a lavanda, muy suave, no me gustó mucho el olor, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo recordaba esos nombres tan complejos y no algo tan simple como para qué servían cada cosa en el baño.

Le pedí que me ayudara, pero que no me cargara más. Quiso llevarme a la cocina, pero le pedí que me dejara en la habitación. Me tapé con las mantas haciéndome una bolita y lloré amargamente abrazado a una almohada.

Yo estaba en un lugar extraño, no tenía idea para qué servían la mitad de las cosas. No recordaba mi infancia, ni a mi amoroso (según mi madre) padre, no recordaba siquiera el sabor de las comidas, cómo se leía o escribía, apenas podía hablar medianamente bien. Todo era tan difícil… Estaba cansado… me dolía sobremanera la forma en que me miraba Eren, como si esperara mucho de mí y yo lo decepcionara a cada momento. Y yo no podía, no tenía la manera de tenerlo contento, porque yo realmente quería… verlo sonreír, como esa única vez en el hospital.

Sentí que levantaban las cobijas, mi cara estaba empapada, y miré con algo de miedo. Eren sostenía una bandeja con cosas en un brazo y la colcha con la otra. Me miraba como si yo fuera una criatura mitológica o algo así. Dejó la bandeja a un costado y se sentó con suavidad, me corrí como pude al otro lado, intentando secarme el rostro con la sábana.

Eren abrió la mesa de luz, sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel.

—Toma –dijo, y me alcanzó algunos. Dudé un poco, con mi mano temblorosa los agarré. Su mirada cambió completamente, suspiró y me miró un buen rato-. Tú… realmente… no estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? –negué con la cabeza. Y luego reponiéndome hablé.

—El… el sábado… ¿queda muy lejos?

—En cinco días –respondió Eren con tristeza en la mirada-. En verdad… ¿no me recuerdas? –bajé la mirada estrujando las telas de la cama entre mis dedos agarrotados.

—Hay... ¿hay un… camino más corto?... ¿al sábado? Madre, viene… entonces, Eren… tch… -me molestaba mucho demorar tanto, solo para expresar un pensamiento-. Si, debes ir… ve… yo estoy bien… aquí… Lo… Lo siento… no quiero… eso… eso… tch… -Inspiré y pensé un poco, tratando de calmarme y no ponerme tan nervioso-. ¡Retener! No, yo no… tch… Eren, puedes irte, ¿sí?

—No voy a dejarte solo, además son sólo cinco días, no es como si fuera a ser toda la vida –dijo apáticamente-. Te lo debo, al menos estos cinco días.

—Es que… gritas y… lloras… y aaah… yo no puedo… no sé… mmm… todo… lo siento, es difícil, Eren… no quiero que… te enojes…

—Escucha, Levi, hagamos una cosa, ahora vamos a cenar, ¿ok? Yo pensé… no sé, creí que… estabas fingiendo, perdóname. Joder, me siento muy enojado conmigo mismo –me comentó tapándose la cara-. Antes… me mentiste y… me heriste… muy, muy profundo… por eso… Bueno, no importa ya, cenemos. Traeré mi plato –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Al volver puso la bandeja sobre mis piernas, miré un rato largo las cosas. Una especie de carne al horno y papas doradas, olía bien. Tuvo que cortarme la carne porque no podía con una sola mano. Igual masticar fue un infierno, me mordí un par de veces la lengua, y me atraganté otro par, tratando de engullir esos pedazos casi sin mascar. Al final del cuarto bocado, me di por vencido.

— ¿Quieres que te haga un poco de puré? –sugirió, Eren.

—No, gracias. Ya no tengo hambre.

Me ayudó a beber un poco de agua, realmente estaba sediento.

—Usaré la habitación de enfrente –dijo señalando la puerta, lo miré desde las cobijas-. Si necesitas algo, solo llama, te escucharé, tengo el sueño liviano. ¿Quieres ir al baño?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Levi.

—Bueno.

Luego de un buen rato, me di cuenta que no podía dormir, a pesar de sentirme cansado, es como si mi cuerpo me diera batalla en todos los frentes. Me senté un buen rato, mirando la pantalla del televisor, luego me llamó la atención la parte de abajo del mueble donde reposaba el mismo. Esta vez deslizarme al suelo fue más sencillo. Me arrastré hasta el tele, había un aparato conectado que reposaba debajo de éste y dos controles remotos al costado. Abrí ese lugar del mueble, que parecía llamarme, y saqué varios DVD´s, estaban en cajas negras, clasificados con números, no tengo idea que significan. Tomé uno que decía "77", saqué un disco plateado de adentro, en forma automática agarré los controles y logré que una especie de bandeja salga del interior del aparato de abajo. Coloqué el disco, prendí el televisor, casi en forma automática, sin pensar demasiado, y bajé mucho el volumen porque estaba algo fuerte, no quería que Eren me interrumpiera.

Me sorprende lo que veo. Es como un video casero. Está algo obscuro, es como a la hora de la puesta del sol, a decir por la iluminación, es en esta habitación, en esa cama donde estaba acostado minutos antes…

 _—Levi… -hablaba un Eren un poco más joven, con voz rasposa, mientras miraba con ojos llenos de sueño por encima de su hombro-. ¿Qué haces?..._

 _—Te filmo… eres hermoso… y cuando estemos arrugados como pasas quiero tener un recuerdo de tu piel tensa y firme, para poder masturbarme a gusto._

 _—Idiota… -suelta bufando, y hundiendo el rostro en la almohada._

La cámara se desliza por las hermosas, largas y bronceadas piernas, tiene puesto un short azul ligero que roza lo indecente, junto a una musculosa blanca holgada, levanta de nuevo el rostro y sonríe perezosamente. Me quedo extasiado, es tan hermoso cuando sonríe que no puedo evitar levantar la mano y mis dedos chocan contra la pantalla. El Eren de la imagen se carcajea y toma la cámara para apuntar hacia mi… no me reconozco, es decir, sé que soy yo, porque somos parecidos, y Eren lo llama por mi nombre, pero no soy yo, es como mirar a otra persona… y siento un poco de envidia, porque ese Levi… ese es el que ese Eren ama.

En cierta manera me duele el pecho, muy, muy profundo.

 _—Vamos, Levi, dile al público que eres un maniático del control, y que te encaaanta chupármela, ja, ja, ja –se ríe deliciosamente, es como una cascada de alegría, sonrío por inercia._

 _—Mocoso atrevido… ¿qué tal si hablamos de lo lindo que te ves con las piernas abiertas y tu agujero lleno?_

Entiendo menos de la mitad de las cosas que dicen, pero es tan nostálgico ver cuánto amor hay entre nosotros… ¿hay?... No… ya no hay… Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Eren se pega a mi cara y nos filma a ambos.

 _—Vamos a dejar un testimonio –dice divertido el de ojos verdes-, para todas esas arpías de la oficina de Levi –yo sonrío cómplice, mientras lo beso en el cuello-. ¡El jefe es mío bitches! Miren esto y mueran ahogadas en su propia bilis –levanta su mano a la cámara y enseña un precioso anillo negro con una esmeralda en forma de corazón, una verdadera belleza._

 _—Mmm… tal vez deberíamos mostrarles toda la acción para que no queden dudas –le sugiero atrevido, mientras meto mis manos debajo de su musculosa._

 _— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? –responde Eren cerrando los ojos y moviéndose sugestivamente. Sin dejar de filmar, unimos nuestras bocas y nos besamos apasionadamente. Eren se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí-. Te amo –susurra con sentimiento sobre mis labios-, te amo, te amo, Levi._

 _—Y yo a ti, bonito… -otro beso húmedo, intenso y largo queda grabado en las cintas, y yo trago en seco. Realmente quisiera poder besarlo así, se debe sentir rico._

La filmación acaba, y yo me quedo mirando largamente a la pantalla, llena de interferencias grises y ruidosas…

By Luna de Acero… Con los sueños destrozados…


	2. Monstruo

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Vengo con el segundo capítulo, hasta que la inspiración me lo permita. No me olvidé de tooodo lo que tengo por actualizar, tengan paciencia, irá saliendo. Gracias por tus amorosos reviews, me emocionaron como no tienen idea. Si este capítulo les gusta, por favor, comenten. Espero alcanzar a cubrir sus expectativas. Los adoro!

 **Disclaimer:** Los perfectos personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son obra del gran maestro Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Muchos feels, angs, y nada, eso, ya saben. preparen el cloro, jajaja.

* * *

 **DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL:** Para todos los que me dejaron sus preciosos reviews, que inflaman mi corazón de alegría:

 ***RivaiFem TA** \- hermosa mía, y la primera como siempre, te amo preciosa!

 ***Ola-chan** \- Dios! Casi me desmayo, tengo un review tuyo, no sabes cuanto me emocionas!

 ***Yadira951** \- Mi corazón, no quiero hacerte llorar, ya verás que todo se solucionará (aunque no sé cómo, jaja)

 ***Yaritza9** \- Prometo que a partir del siguiente cap se empezará a saber el calvario por el que pasó Eren

 ***Takari x siempre** \- Pediste más, aquí lo tienes

 ***YAOI´BLYFF** \- Mi autora favorita, amiga compinche del alma, recibir un review tuyo es la gloria, gracias

 ***Daughter of Calypso** \- Ya lloraste, hermosa? Quiero saber si este cap te emociona también, je.

 ***Soku04293** \- Saqué el cap lo más rápido que pude, realmente lo leíste 5 veces? Wow! Muchísimas gracias

 ***Frozen muse** \- No llores, bonita... bueno, llora un poquito más, aguanta que ya lo arreglo (espero, je)

 ***Xzero Kill** \- Diossss! Amo tus reviews! ya te lo dije, es como que me llenan de energía e inspiración, no me faltes!

 ***Beicon-MagicBL** \- Eres muy intuitiva, preciosa, sí, ando muy emotiva, y sí, me han pasado cosas tristes... pero ya se viene lo lindo!

 ***Kami no musume XD** \- Jajajaja "mujer de ovarios de acero, axilas de espartana", todavía me sigo riendo! Gracias por el hermoso review

 ***AegisVi** \- OMG! Que review! Me dejaste temblando las emociones, muchísimas gracias, hermosa. Realmente que lo disfruté muchísimo, no sé, creo que lo leí como tres veces. Creo que no merezco tantos halagos, pero ya, los he disfrutado muchísimo. Espero este nuevo cap te guste también (cruza los dedos)

* * *

Gracias a todos los que lo siguen, comentan y lo pusieron en favoritos, ahora si, enjoy!

.

.

 _ **"Y es que cuando uno sacude el cajón de los recuerdos,**_

 _ **son los recuerdos los que terminan sacudiéndolo a uno".**_

 _ **Andrés Caustera-Micher**_

.

.

Miro las pastillas frente a mí. Una blanca redonda, una amarilla pequeña, una alargada blanca con verde. Y no recuerdo si Steven me dijo que tome la mitad de la amarilla o la mitad de la blanca. Así que mientras las miro, pienso… rebusco… y no encuentro… suspiro. Miro las recetas al lado, todas esas líneas que no significan nada para mí. Si hubiera hecho dibujos sería mejor.

Quiero llamar a madre… o a Erwin… o a cualquiera que me tenga compasión. Definitivamente necesito aprender a leer.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta el hombre hermoso que se viene refregando el cabello después de tomar una larga ducha, mira donde yo estoy mirando. No quisiera pedirle ayuda, pero debo.

—No recuerdo… si es la mitad de esta… o esta… -le explico pausadamente.

Agarra las recetas y lee.

—Es la mitad de la blanca, y son dos de las amarillas.

—Oh –hago la combinación adecuada con tranquilidad, pero no tengo agua, miro las muletas de reojo, no quiero usarlas mientras Eren me mira, apenas ve mi inutilidad, viene a mi rescate, y no quiero depender tanto de él, ni que se vea en la obligación de ayudarme tampoco.

—Te traeré agua –dice y se va a la cocina, me quedo con la boca abierta, pero decido no negarme. No quiero causar problemas.

Vuelve con el agua, y tomo la medicación.

—Voy a conseguirte de esos pastilleros con días, será más fácil, entonces sabrás si tomaste o no las píldoras.

—Bueno.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? –"quiero que me abraces…", no respondo, tengo miedo que mis pensamientos salgan de mi boca, y no es lo mejor, no estoy muy seguro de porqué, solo sé que es mejor no decir nada ahora-. Oye, ¿quieres ver un poco de televisión? ¿Quieres ir al baño?

—Ir… iré a la… habitación –se acerca para ayudarme pero lo detengo con mi mano buena-. Déjame… intentar…

Frunce las cejas pero se aleja y me mira, es tan difícil hacer esto con su mirada en mi cuerpo, es como si estuviera esperando que fallara. Me lleva al menos tres minutos ponerme de pie, tambaleándome, mi sentido del equilibrio está visiblemente afectado, porque a pesar de tener una pierna enyesada y un brazo, debería ser capaz de ponerme de pie. Pero es una sensación muy extraña, como si caminara sobre arena. Suspiro, agotado, con lentitud puedo afirmarme de las muletas, y avanzo muy despacio. Me sonrío, parece que al fin empiezo a entender cómo funciona esto. Si puedo, me repito, como la doctora Petra me dijo que hiciera. ¿Hoy tengo que verla? No estoy seguro.

—De verdad… ¿no prefieres que te ayude? –me pregunta Eren, y niego con la cabeza.

Se supone que voy a mi habitación, pero estoy tan metido en mi interior que cuando me percato, no sé dónde terminé. Miro alrededor, es como una especie de oficina en la casa, ¿qué es una oficina? No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que este lugar se llama así. Hay una biblioteca en una de las paredes. Me acerco y me quedo embobado mirando los lomos de los libros por mucho rato.

Me da algo de tristeza que exista tanto por leer y que yo no pueda. Realmente me intriga, ¿qué dirán?, ¿qué historias contarán?, ¿por qué los tengo? Me acerco más, inconscientemente, mi mano buena se acerca a unos libros algo altos de color rojo. No lo sé, simplemente quiero tocarlos.

Los saco parcialmente de su lugar, pero son muy pesados. Mi ansiedad crece, la respiración se acelera. El escritorio está lejos, no lo pienso mucho, los tiro al piso, uno de los lomos me da en el empeine y contengo un gemido de dolor. Son tres libracos. Dejo una de las muletas contra la biblioteca y apoyándome en la otra me deslizo despacio hacia abajo. Ya me muevo un poco mejor, o será que estoy adaptándome a usar lo poco de movilidad que tengo.

Me arrodillo y toco las tapas, tienen letras doradas al frente, no sé qué dirán. Apoyo mi espalda contra el mueble y pongo uno de los tomos sobre mis piernas. No está muy iluminado, porque las cortinas están cerradas, pero la tela es fina, aunque es suficiente para ver. Todo el proceso me debe haber llevado como media hora. Al fin, suspiro y abro la primera hoja.

Es un libro de fotos, no es un libro de letras. Fotos de Eren y yo, me quedo muy sorprendido. Toco las imágenes con la punta de mis dedos, no sabría cómo decirlo, pero siento como si esas fotos estuvieran calientes, como si brillaran con luz propia en ese cuarto. Esto es desesperante, ¿por qué no recuerdo esto? ¿Por qué estoy tan perdido ahora? Soy como una persona nueva en un cuerpo viejo. En cierta manera me angustia, y cuando menos espero, gotas gordas y pesadas caen sobre el plástico que recubre esas imágenes. Es tan extraño, porque no quiero llorar, es como si mi cuerpo tomara decisiones por su cuenta.

La mayoría de las fotos son de Eren y personas que no conozco. Lugares que me asustan, ¿esos colores son de verdad? Hay unas donde al fondo hay una masa gigante de agua clara, y nos sacamos fotos con monstruos, contengo un chillido, estoy asustado.

— ¿Levi? –Eren aparece peinado y cambiado adecuadamente, se acerca y yo instintivamente me encojo-. ¿Estás bien? –me doy cuenta que el trato del hombre precioso se suaviza con el paso de las horas, sin embargo mientras mejor me trata más quisiera alejarme-. Ah… -dice mirando las fotos y su semblante cambia, sus ojos se llenan de tristeza. Luego se sienta a mi lado-. Estas son de las vacaciones en Maui.

No sé qué es Maui. No sé qué son vacaciones, suena a algo muy complicado.

—Fuimos a una playa privada, y estaba lleno de cangrejos –Miro de nuevo la foto, Eren no parece asustado.

—Parecen monstruos –digo bastante serio, y entonces Eren se ríe muy suave. Pude captar todo, hasta el más mínimo movimiento de su piel, como los pliegues a los costados de su boca se contraen y muestran sus perlados dientes. Es la sonrisa más linda del mundo, estoy seguro.

—De cerca tal vez, pero no son peligrosos… bueno, a menos que te dejes capturar por sus pinzas, pero estos eran pequeños. Estos son delfines… -dice señalando una de las fotos. La miro, estamos con unas cosas raras, como lentes que no son lentes sobre la cara y unos tubos-. Siempre te gustó la adrenalina –me cuenta.

— ¿Quién es adrenalina? –digo frunciendo el ceño, Eren se vuelve a reír y me mira curioso.

—No es una persona, es una hormona, es como… una sustancia que tu cuerpo produce ante situaciones que provocan que se te acelere el corazón. Te gustaba hacer saltos bungee, paracaidismo, conducir a altas velocidades…

—Jesús… –ahora mismo correr se me hace algo arriesgado, no puedo imaginarme en esas situaciones, pero a medida que paso las hojas me doy cuenta que Eren tiene razón. Ese otro "yo" del pasado está haciendo todas esas cosas en las fotos.

Ya no quiero ver más, cierro el libro. Lo único bueno, son las imágenes donde Eren sonríe. Me giro y con dificultad vuelvo a incorporarme, el hombre hermoso me ayuda un poco, no quisiera, pero aún no me regresan las fuerzas del todo. Salgo despacio de la oficina y decido ir al baño por mi cuenta. No voy a admitirlo, pero aún me da algo de incomodidad ese lugar.

Prendo la luz y apenas miro a esa cosa como espejo largo un grito aterrador. Las muletas se deslizan de mi torpe cuerpo y me arrastro desesperado, ¡necesito huir, NECESITO HUIR, AHORA!

— ¡Levi! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –el hombre hermoso se acerca, pero estoy tan alterado que no puedo hablar bien, solo gruñidos e incoherencias. Estoy aterrado.

—¡Asssaaa, assrraaa, aaah! ¡Assaaaa!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo… shh, shh –me abraza con sus fuertes brazos, es como una enorme muralla de protección, cierro mis ojos y me aferro con alma y vida, eventualmente respiro, un poco ahogado entre lágrimas y mocos. Hasta que me encuentro con esos brillantes ojos preocupados.

—Asss… saca… el… monstruo… Eren… -me aferro a su pecho de nuevo, temblando como un ternero recién parido, susurrando como si la voz fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué monstruo, Levi?

—Baaa… baño… yiii… -quiero señalar a ese espantoso lugar, pero mis dedos no obedecen, gruño frustrado. Eren suspira y mira para el cuarto.

—No hay ningún monstruo… sólo es… el espejo… -no entiendo-. Ven –Me levanta entre sus brazos y afirmo mi pie sano, casi que me lleva alzando, sin dejar de abrazarme y yo tiemblo de nuevo-. Levi… ¡Levi! Mira, estoy aquí, contigo, no hay monstruos… mira bien…

El aliento sale de mi boca, tan largo y fuerte que estoy seguro que probablemente una parte de mi alma se ha esfumado también. Yo soy el monstruo, y al lado del hombre hermoso mi fealdad es mucho más notoria. ¿Cómo es que Eren no se asusta? Yo saldría corriendo si pudiera. Una larga cicatriz nace de mi cuello y me llega por el costado de la quijada. Tengo derrames en mis ojos, manchas rojas, como si gotas de sangre hubieran salpicado dentro, estoy sin cabello y una gruesa venda me cruza la frente, otra pequeña cicatriz me cruza el labio superior que está algo hinchado… no estoy seguro de ser yo mismo… "Eso" que me devuelve la mirada atentamente… no es Levi… es como si hubiera explotado y hubieran unido mis partes con pegamento de mala calidad… Comienzo a mirar mi mano, como si la hubiera descubierto de repente, otra gruesa venda cubre mi muñeca y cerca del codo están todos los hematomas de donde pusieron los cuantiosos sueros.

Si así soy por fuera… me pregunto cuan monstruoso debo estar por dentro… Me suelto de Eren, que se resiste un poco a dejarme ir, pero lo hace. Oh… me mira con tristeza… sus ojos están húmedos… parece que es lo único que provoco a mi alrededor… tristeza, decepción… lástima.

—Entiendo… -dijo ya más calmado. Me sostengo de las paredes y me alejo, quisiera volar… me pregunto si el antiguo yo lo hacía. Parece una especie de super héroe, de cosa maravillosa y lejana.

— ¿Levi? –siento los suaves pasos del hermoso, cada vez más hermoso, hombre detrás de los míos.

—Voy a… cama… -no puedo ordenar todo en mi cabeza, estoy muy confundido-. Tch…

—La habitación… eh… está del otro lado –habla suavemente, como si me fuera a desarmar en cualquier momento. Miro alrededor, buscando, estoy seguro que era aquí. ¿Los cuartos de esa casa se mueven? Quiero volver al hospital.

Un chirrido agudo me hace saltar en mi lugar y me afirmo de las paredes, ¿qué fue eso?

—Iré a ver –dice Eren.

— ¡No! –agarro una manga de su camisa y me regresa la mirada.

—Están llamando a la puerta. Cuando… el timbre suena –dice señalando arriba y mis ojos buscan en el techo, no sé qué carajos está señalando-, es porque alguien ha llegado. No te muevas, por favor, ya regreso.

Observo su espalda hasta que se pierde. Estoy asustado. Miro alrededor de nuevo, ¿y si nunca encuentro mi cuarto? ¿Mi cuarto? ¿Cómo era? Mis dedos aprietan el empapelado de la pared. No puedo recordar, no puedo recordar… tenía… ¡una cama! Sí y… ¿un sofá? ¿Una escoba? Vamos Levi, recuerda… tengo pantallazos dentro de mi cabeza, la sacudo, como si con eso pudiera lograr que las imágenes vuelvan, pero no, está todo negro… ¿y si jamás recuerdo nada?

— ¿Levi? –alzo la vista y sonrío espontáneamente.

—Erguit…

—Amigo –el rubio se acerca despacio y me abraza con fuerza-. Mírate, ya estás en tus propios pies. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Asustado…

—Está bien, debes tomarlo con calma. Vine ayer, pero estabas durmiendo. Terminé con algunas cosas importantes, y me pedí unos días en el trabajo. Así que si no te molesta, me quedaré y te ayudaré un poco, ¿te parece bien? –asiento con la cabeza, Eren mira desde el pasillo, no parece muy contento, tiene el semblante serio-. Ya está, Eren. Puedes dejar que yo me encargue –habla el rubio con amabilidad.

—Iré a mi departamento –avisa con voz apática, aprieto mis dedos, no quiero que se vaya-. Levi, volveré a la noche.

—No es necesario –avisa el rubio, y yo siento una punzada en el pecho, Eren lo mira muy mal.

—Volveré a la noche –repite con lentitud, y veo que se miran largamente con Erguit. Tengo la impresión que algo está pasando, pero no estoy muy seguro qué es. ¿Debería decir algo?

—Eren… vuelve… -ambos me miran, el hombre hermoso relaja su semblante y levanta una ceja para mirar a Erguit.

—Ya escuchaste, volveré –y se retira.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian… -susurra Erguit-. ¿Quieres descansar un poco? ¿Quieres ir al baño? ¿Tienes hambre? –es como una ametralladora de preguntas, sonrío levemente, por un momento me olvidé del monstruo.

—Ufff… puré… pero… quiero… mmm… orina… orina… tch…

—Quieres orinar, está bien, te llevo.

Vaya, es fuerte, parece que es fácil para él cargarme. Erguit es cálido, y enorme. Como un… árbol enorme, o yo estoy muy chico… Me pregunto si me habrán achicado en el hospital… quisiera crecer como él. Eren también es grande. Grande es mejor.

Erguit sonríe mucho. Parece que le gusta sonreír. El puré está muy bueno, y también hizo esa cosa marrón… bife… es duro para masticar, pero lo corta en trozos pequeños, es sabroso. Quiero comer esto todos los días de mi vida.

— ¿Quieres más? –asiento con la cabeza varias veces, pero un leve mareo me invade-. Diablos, sí que tenías hambre. ¿No desayunaste?

— ¿Deyunaste?

—Desayuno, es la primera comida del día.

— ¿Cuántas comidas hay?

—Bueno, por lo general cuatro, desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena, aunque puedes comer otras cosas también.

—Eso es… uufff… masticar y masticar… mucho masticar…

—Hazlo despacio, ya te acostumbrarás –dice y me limpia con una servilleta. Luego me sirve ese líquido color negro, me gusta, es dulce, aunque me hace arder un poco la boca-. Luego podemos ir al patio. Hace calor afuera, un poco de aire fresco te haría bien.

—Aire fresco… bueno.

Ah, el patio es maravilloso. Aunque me pone nervioso el ruido de las hojas. Parece como si el árbol se fuera a caer en cualquier momento, pero Erguit me explicó que no se caerá. No estoy tan seguro. El pasto es lindo, repaso con mi mano varias veces, es tan… verde.

De pronto, como su fuera una burbuja en mi cabeza que estalla y me ilumina, un recuerdo me asalta. Los pies desnudos de Eren caminando por el pasto, y su risa maravillosa, más salvaje y libre que nunca.

—Levi, ya basta, ja, ja –su cabello se mece mientras corre, sus ojos lanzan destellos alegres, rueda por la hierba, y el pasto se enreda en su cabeza-. Hagamos el amor aquí –me susurra afilando la mirada y ladeando su cabeza. Su hermosa cabeza.

— ¿Levi?

—Erguit… tú sabes cómo… esa cosa que… espera… "firma", enséñame, ¿cómo hago esa cosa?

— ¿Firma?

—Sí, Eren necesita que… yo debo hacer… firma, por el… tch… mmm… ¡divorcio! –recuerdo súbitamente, y me pongo muy contento de no haberme olvidado-. Ese papel que se llama divorcio.

—Levi… ¿entiendes lo que es un divorcio? Es decir, claro, te ayudaré a que firmes, pero… ¿estás seguro qué lo quieres hacer? –lo miro lleno de dudas y el rubio suspira, joder, lo puse triste ahora. Parece que tengo un don para poner triste a la gente-. Trataré de explicarte. Cuando… cuando dos personas se aman mucho, a veces llegan al punto que… se casan.

— ¿Se cansan?

—No, se casan, casamiento –dice juntando las manos y estoy tratando de poner toda mi atención, pero el ruido de las hojas me distrae bastante-. Es una ceremonia, se colocan anillos en las manos para mostrar al mundo que tienen una unión especial.

— ¿Yo estoy… casamiento con madre?

—No, son… diferentes maneras de amar, amor de pareja. Es muy fuerte y especial. El divorcio es, lo contrario al matrimonio… perdón, quise decir casamiento, matrimonio y casamiento es lo mismo. Pero el divorcio… -suelta sus manos y creo que estoy empezando a entender-. El divorcio disuelve esa unión especial.

Me da algunos minutos para que procese la nueva información. Mis ojos se pasean por todo el lugar. "El divorcio disuelve". No entiendo todavía. Pero suena a algo feo.

—Eren y tú… bueno, ustedes se casaron. Y… no estoy muy seguro de todo, pero creo que tú no querías firmar esos papeles.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué? –Erguit me mira con algo de dolor.

—Bueno… nunca hablaste de eso conmigo, pero… supongo que no querías disolver esa unión especial con él. Aunque las cosas ya eran insostenibles.

No entiendo de qué habla, aunque me estoy esforzando mucho. Suspiró y me toco la frente, me duele la cabeza, esto es demasiado difícil.

—Erguit… yo hago… firma… ¿está bien?

—Sólo si es lo que quieres…

— ¿Qué pasa si… hago firma? Se disuelve… cass… ¿se disuelve Eren? –pregunto alarmado.

—No, no, pero sin duda el lazo entre ustedes… bueno, eso sí va a desaparecer… al menos en los papeles. Voy a ser honesto, creo que sería lo mejor para los dos… pero no quiero mentirte, antes de que todo esto sucediera… tú no querías firmar. No te sientas obligado… tal vez deberías darte un poco de tiempo para pensar, si realmente quieres hacerlo. Eren ya no vive aquí, creo que se fue hace un mes. Eso me dijiste la última vez que lo hablamos.

— ¿Eren se irá?

—Eren ya se fue, Levi.

—Pero vuelve, a la noche, dijo… ¿lo dijo? –ya no estoy seguro ni de lo que veo.

—No me refería a… mira, si firmas el divorcio, él se irá definitivamente, ya no volverá.

—Oh… Eren es lindo… ¿no puede?... ¿quedarse? La casa es… grande… muy grande –digo mirando la construcción a nuestras espaldas.

—No, Levi… Eren se irá y no volverá –de pronto me falta un poco el aire, me toco la boca distraídamente. Yo quiero que vuelva.

—Si yo… no hago firma, ¿se queda?

Erguit no responde, pero creo que esta vez comprendí, Eren no va a quedarse. Se irá para no volver, porque eso es lo que él quiere, sino ¿por qué insistiría tanto en que firme? No entiendo sobre papeles, pero parece que es importante.

—Es lindo, muy lindo… pero él quiere… esa firma…

Bueno, ¿quién querría quedarse al lado de un monstruo?

—Escucha Levi… -Erguit me agarra una mano con suavidad-. Pase lo que pase, yo estaré aquí. No soy tan lindo como Eren, pero… no te dejaré solo. Yo estaré. Lo prometo.

—Gracias… -no es lo que me gustaría, pero no puedo obligar a Eren. Me gustaría entender por qué quiere irse, además de que soy un monstruo, me gustaría saber, qué le molestó tanto. ¿Qué hice?

Erguit me ayudó a llegar a mi cuarto. No lo reconocí la primera vez. Se durmió a mi lado, él también parece muy cansado. Pero yo no logro dormir demasiadas horas juntas. Steven dijo algo así como que la regulación de mis horas de sueño iba a ser complicada el primer tiempo. Creo que empiezo a entender a qué se refería. Me deslizo al suelo, y vuelvo con los Cd´s. Necesito saber, tengo que entender, por qué quiere irse. Pero creo que no lo voy a encontrar entre esos videos.

45, dice uno de los Cd´s, recién me percato que puedo reconocer los números, no así las letras. Lo coloco, con el volumen bajo para no despertar a mi amigo, aunque por la manera que ronca no creo que lo haga aunque le bailen encima.

Aparece Eren sobre el sofá del living, leyendo un libro y comiendo algo… es una cosa roja, y cada vez que la muerde hace un ruido como de raspado que me da escalofríos, pero parece disfrutarlo.

 _"—Aquí vemos al perezoso en su hábitat natural, haciendo lo que más le gusta hacer… llenarse la boca…_

 _Eren mira la cámara y enarca una ceja._

 _— ¿Perezoso? Levi, acabo de limpiar la casa contigo, estoy exhausto… no me filmes, estoy hecho un desastre –dice y se tapa con el libro._

 _—El perezoso se esconde ante la repentina presencia del depredador…_

 _—No jodas… deja de llamarme así –reniega e infla los cachetes, es adorable. Escucho una risa ronca-. ¿Sabes? Algún día te filmaré cagando y te extorsionaré con eso._

 _—Oh, ¿escucharon? Esa boca de princesa, enamora._

 _—No te quejaste de "mi boca de princesa" esta tarde._

 _—No, claro que no, es mucho mejor cuando te la relleno apropiadamente…_

 _Hace una seña con su mano, con uno de sus dedos, no sé qué significa pero escucho que me río de eso._

 _— ¿Qué quieres?_

 _—Tengo una sorpresa para ti… sobre la mesa del comedor._

 _Mira hacia ese lugar y sonríe._

 _—Anda, ve a ver, es un regalo._

 _La cámara lo sigue y el cambio de su expresión es maravilloso, agarra un sobre blanco y algo grande. Saca unos papeles de adentro y se tapa la boca, mientras mira de nuevo a la cámara sorprendido._

 _—No puede ser… ¿Roma?_

 _—Sí, Roma, el Coliseo, la Fontana di Trevi, Venecia y los malditos barquitos de porquería, pastas y toda la cosa._

 _—Joder, no lo puedo creer._

 _—Bueno, tenías razón, estuve trabajando demasiado, un par de días para relajarnos los dos solos estará bien, ¿te gusta?_

 _—Gracias, Levi –agrega con la voz perforada por las emociones, suelta los papeles y corre hacia la cámara que queda acostada sobre la mesa"._

Se escuchan ruidos como de algo pegajoso, y resoplidos. Joder, quisiera ver que está pasando. Quito el disco y lo guardo. Realmente quisiera recordar eso. ¿Qué carajos será Roma? Parece que hay papeles que también sirven para alegrar a las personas. Tomo otro disco, dice 82 y está lleno de marquitas rojas, pero no sé qué significan. Lo coloco.

 _"—Anda, dilo para que quede grabado, tal vez mañana con los nervios te olvides…_

 _—Levi, no voy a olvidarme de mis votos matrimoniales. Y además tú no me has dicho nada aún._

 _—Tú primero._

 _Eren suspira, está recostado en la cama, tiene cara de cansado, pero la sonrisa no abandona su hermoso rostro._

 _—Levi Ackerman, yo Eren Yaeger me entrego a ti… -sus ojos tienen un brillo especial, y agradezco que la cámara enfoque esas gemas preciosas mientras habla suave y despacio-, para compartir nuestros sueños, esperanzas y locuras… prometo caminar a tu lado, levantarte si te caes… abrazarte si lo necesitas… prometo serte fiel y honesto, jamás soltaré tu mano… caminaré a tu lado todos los caminos que la vida nos permita… Prometo compartir todas tus risas, y todos tus llantos… seré la voz que te conforte cuando lo necesites… Levi, te entrego mi corazón y mi alma, para que los cuides y atesores… Pasaré por alto que eres gruñón y malhablado, porque mi amor es tan grande, que nada puede apagarlo… -se escuchó un bufido en esta parte y Eren sonrió con picardía-. Prometo amarte, cada día, cada hora y cada segundo, aunque el dolor nos golpee, aunque intenten separarnos, aunque la desgracia nos alcance… prometo amarte…_

 _Hay una pausa donde se escucha un sentido suspiro, Eren se incorpora y al parecer toma la cámara. Ahí estoy de nuevo, con cara seria mirando la pantalla. Ese Levi que no es un monstruo, ese Levi que tuvo la dicha que tener el amor de Eren, ese que está entero, que sabe leer, escribir y volar…_

 _—Vamos, no te pongas tímido, es tu turno… -ruedo los ojos y luego miro con determinación._

 _—Eren "culo de oro" Yaeger, yo Le-_

 _— ¡Levi! Estarán nuestras madres, ni se te ocurra decir una barbaridad como esa._

 _—Sí, sí. Como sea, no me desconcentres, que encontrar estas tres oraciones pedorras me llevó una semana completa. Escucha bien. Aunque tengas errores ortográficos que harían suicidarse a Cervantes…_

 _— ¡Levi!_

 _—No interrumpas, mocoso. Yo perdono tus cuantiosos, y numerosos, defectos y los acepto._

 _— ¡Dios! ¡Qué generoso!_

 _—Lo soy –comento sonriendo socarronamente-. Está bien, está bien. No diré nada de tu ortografía asesina, ni de los pedos apestosos que te tiras luego de comer papas fritas o de que te cortas las uñas en la cama, o me dejas pelos de tu pubis en la bañera._

 _— ¡Levi! ¡Joder! –ambos reímos, y luego vuelvo a mi seriedad habitual. Eren le hace zoom a mi mirada._

 _—Prometo que te follaré fuerte y duro todos los días de nuestro matrimonio –me quejo de una patada recibida en un costado del torso-. Ya, ya. Bueno a ver… Eren, prometo amarte tanto, que juro que no te haré spoilers de Game of Thrones, te dejaré ganarme regularme cuando juguemos a la play –Eren se ríe fuerte-, te amaré tanto que hasta dejaré que saques papitas de mi plato, joder, ¡eso es amor del bueno!_

 _—Eres imposible…_

 _—Prometo hacerte feliz… porque tú me haces feliz cuando sonríes –ruedo los ojos._

 _—Dios, juro que voy a hacerme pis en este mismo momento, Levi Ackerman siendo romántico… esto es una verdadera joya._

 _—Cállate, mocoso, y aprende como son unos votos matrimoniales perfectos. Como te decía, prometo no robarte las gomitas de cereza, prometo que todas nuestras peleas serán limpias, siempre y cuando el sexo se mantenga sucio…_

 _—No puedo creer esto –Eren ríe mucho más-. Sigue, sigue, se está poniendo interesante._

 _—A mi lado jamás te faltará el papel higiénico o los condones, lo prometo… tampoco te haré faltar los abrazos grandes, o las miradas sexies, o los besos de buenas noches. Prometo no renegar porque cantes un millón de veces la misma canción, que aguantaré tus insufribles ganas de sacarme la frazada cuando te duermes, prometo no estrangularte cada vez que me cuentes el final de una película o libro… Prometo protegerte, Eren… no te haré sentir solo… Prometo que podrás meter tus fríos pies entre mis piernas aunque sea invierno, prometo que nunca dejará de maravillarme la forma en que me miras, en que te sorprendes, y la manera tan bonita en que sonríes…"_

Las siguientes palabras nacieron solas de mi boca, como así también esta cálida agua de mis ojos, y comencé a repetir al mismo tiempo que la cinta.

 ** _—Siempre serás mi locura y mi cordura, lo sabes… y pase lo que pase… me enamoraré de ti una y otra vez… las veces que sean necesarias…_**

Detengo la cinta. Es demasiado fuerte… Y aunque no puedo decir si todo eso pude cumplirlo, estoy seguro de una cosa, que aunque perdí a Eren en mi mente… nunca lo perdí en mi corazón…

.

By Luna de Acero… en lágrimas…


	3. Repetir

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, aquí va la tercera entrega y los misterios empiezan a revelarse más y más... me dicen que les parece? besos miles...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Isayama Hajimé, yo lo único que gano son toneladas de cariño que me hacen sentir especial y feliz.

 **Advertencias:** Nada nuevo, romance, angs, lágrimas, cositas lindas y así, un combo dolor-felicidad, ya saben.

 _Capítulo dedicado a:_ _ **Junjuo Dos en Uno**_ _, que me hizo un meme super especial que me llenó de alegría. Para_ _ **RivaiFem**_ _, hermosa mía te tengo abandonada, esta noche te paso pack._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"...aprenderé hisotrias para contarte,**_

 _ **inventaré nuevas palabras para decirte en todas**_

 _ **que te quiero como a nadie..."**_

 _ **Frida Kahlo**_

.

.

Se arremolina en el sillón, mientras se frota las sienes. Reiner le acerca una taza de té de tilo.

—Ese… hijo de puta… -repite bajito, mientras frunce los labios-. Haciéndose la persona buena…

—Eren –le habla el hombre con calma, mientras lo mira con tranquilidad.

—Es tan injusto, Rei… -Eren se contiene las lágrimas que pujan por salir, pero ya no quiere llorar más, ya lloró suficiente, y no sería justo frente a su Reiner.

— ¿Cómo está, Levi?

Eren se queda callado, bebe un sorbo de la caliente bebida, como si responder le costara, y probablemente es así.

—Es un desastre…

—Bueno, siempre lo fue…

—Me refiero a que… Perdió la memoria por completo, Rei, y no es como… una película donde las cosas mágicamente ocurren, y mañana despertará siendo el mismo otra vez... Ahora… no sé… es casi un niño, que no entiende nada… -Eren se quiebra y se cubre con un brazo, mientras la taza tiembla entre sus dedos. Reiner se la saca de las manos y le refriega la espalda como hizo tantas veces antes. Le acerca un pañuelo que el joven acepta-. No debería sentirme así por él, ¡no es justo! Pero esa noche… Sé que no es mi culpa… No lo es, yo no le puse un arma en la cabeza para que se fuera a manejar, intenté detenerlo incluso… Y a la vez… soy consciente que lo presioné tanto para que firme… -Eren recuerda perfectamente cada mínimo detalle, y todos los días que había pasado en el hospital esperando que abriera sus ojos se habían reproducido incansablemente en su mente.

 _"— ¡¿Esta es tu respuesta, Eren?! –estaba colérico, eufórico, respirando agitado, y con la furia brotándole de los ojos, de esa manera que asustaba, pero Eren no iba a dejarse amedrentar. Esta vez no, la decisión estaba tomada._

 _—Te di demasiadas oportunidades, Levi –le habla demasiado calmado, lo que hace la escena más irreal aún, porque Eren nunca habla de esa manera, siempre es un revoltijo de emociones. Por eso Levi comienza a desesperarse, porque esta vez está arrinconado, porque el joven no va a cambiar de opinión, así que opta por NO aceptar lo inevitable. No lo aceptará-. Podemos hacer esto de la manera civilizada, en la cual firmarás y terminaremos con esta pesadilla, o tendré que ir llamar a mis abogados, el resultado será el mismo, con la diferencia que deberemos mostrar nuestras miserias en una corte, tú decides._

 _—Siempre es igual contigo… te das por vencido, todo el tiempo es así. Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, solo abandonas todo –Levi se cruza de brazos, ha bajado el tono de voz, pero las palabras siguen siendo igualmente filosas e hirientes-. Niño mimado._

 _—Ya basta. No permitiré que me sigas humillando, ya lo hiciste demasiado. No me importa si piensas que luché poco o renuncié a esto, yo tengo mi conciencia limpia._

 _—Dame una razón, una razón válida, Eren._

 _—Ya no te amo._

 _El hombre se quedó callado, lo que era mucho decir, porque Levi tenía una maldita obsesión con tener la última palabra siempre. Inspiró y tragó en seco. Y Eren estaba muy sorprendido. En los últimos siete años, sólo lo había visto llorar una sola vez, y ahora parecía que los ojos se le estaban humedeciendo. Sí, había sido cruel y lo sabía. Pero ya no quería que se siguieran lastimando de esa manera, por lo que decidió lanzarle ese dardo. No estaba del todo convencido de la frase, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para intentarlo._

 _—De acuerdo, te firmaré la maldita hoja –Levi levantó los papeles y a Eren se le aceleró el pulso, ¿en verdad, lo haría?_

 _Estuvo expectante los quince minutos que le llevó al más bajo leer todo, aunque le llamó la atención como fruncía el ceño._

 _—Oh, así que, no solo quieres separarte para ir a abrirle las piernas al idiota de Reiner, sino que además tienes el tupé de querer llevarte la mitad de MI esfuerzo._

 _—No seas injusto, Levi, yo te ayudé con la empresa, estuve a tu lado para fundarla, trabajé muchísimo y lo sabes, es lo que me corresponde._

 _—Bien, pero entonces hazte responsable adecuadamente, y no me vengas con esa verga de que "ya no me amas", cuando en realidad lo único que fue importante para ti fue el dinero. Al final, Erwin tenía razón, siempre tuvo razón en todo._

 _— ¡No, no! No metas a ese… hijo de puta, en esto. Ese idiota te lavó la cabeza, Levi. Al igual que tu madre, porque a ellos siempre les creíste, ¿verdad? No importaba como te lo dijera, la palabra de ellos siempre era ley para ti –al joven los ojos se le humedecen, pero traga, no va a llorar de nuevo, no delante de él-. Cuando me estaba recibiendo, te fuiste a pasar el cumpleaños de ella, allá, cuando te dije que me sentía solo, preferiste a ese mastodonte de cejas enormes, ¿cuántas veces, Levi? ¿Cuántas veces me quedé esperándote hasta la madrugada? Jamás me elegiste primero. Y cuando… cuando mi madre murió…_

 _—Aquí vamos de nuevo –Levi se irguió y lo miró enojado-, ¿cuántas veces vas a mandarme a cobrar la misma cuenta? Ya te dije que lo sentía, pero esa reunión logró que la empresa se multiplicara, lo que nos generó múltiples beneficios, los cuales usaste bastante bien según recuerdo._

 _—Cuando volviste a los dos días… me trajiste la llave de un auto… -la voz de Eren se empezaba a apagar, y sus ojos desbordaban angustia, dolor, desolación-. Me trajiste la puta llave de un auto… cuando lo único que yo necesitaba es que mi marido estuviera a mi lado y me abrazara cuando el cajón se hundía._

 _—Bien, perfecto, hablemos de tus fallas también, Eren, no creas que me llevaré todas las culpas en esto. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que estaba estresado a morir? ¿Qué las cosas pendían de un hilo? ¿Las sabes? No, porque sí eras lo primero para mí, porque no quería agobiarte con los problemas, porque siempre estabas jodiendo con tu maldita carrera y los exámenes._

 _—Te hubiera escuchado, imbécil, ¡porque soy tu jodido esposo! Y eso es lo que las parejas hacen, darse soporte, pero no, tenías que correr a los brazos del desgraciado de Erwin, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no fue suficiente conmigo, Levi?_

 _—Disculpa, no sabía que estar contigo implicaba renunciar a mis amigos._

 _— ¡¿Me estás haciendo una broma, Levi?! –Eren se altera un poco, pero es que ya no aguanta-. Erwin fue de todo contigo, menos un amigo, siempre tuvo celos de mí, y siempre dejaste que avanzara y acaparara tu tiempo, ¿cuántas veces me mentiste para escabullirte con él?_

 _—Dios, tienes una mente que inventa cosas que no se pueden creer –se queja el otro, mientras chasquea la lengua y mueve la boca en disconformidad._

 _—Lo besaste._

 _—Joder… estábamos ebrios, ya te lo expliqué miles de veces, fue una sola vez, y ni siquiera fui yo el que lo inició, me viste empujarlo, no sé porque te empeñas en hablar de esa idiotez._

 _—Pues… dejaste que te besara varios minutos antes de reaccionar._

 _—Podrías haber salido y haber dicho algo. Realmente había momentos en que no parecía importante un rábano lo que yo hiciera, como si te diera igual._

 _— ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Ibas a terminar follando con alguien en mis narices para ver si reaccionaba?_

 _—Siempre eres tan extremo._

 _— ¿Y tú no? Hablemos de cuando terminamos en el hospital y tuve que mentir._

 _Levi baja la cabeza y suspira. Segunda vez que se queda sin palabras._

 _—Tú, juraste protegerme, Levi… me dijiste que nunca me harías sentir solo… -Eren ya no llora, pero no hace falta, sus palabras van cargadas de pesar y aflicción-. Juraste protegerme… -repite y el otro baja la cabeza-, y sin embargo seis veces me dijiste: "Es la última vez, lo juro"._

 _—Inicié la maldita terapia, mocoso –le larga con bronca contenida, hablando contra el filo de los apretados dientes-, fui cada puto día, hice los doce pasos, mejoré, carajo, dijiste que podíamos superar esto._

 _—Mírate, Levi, ¿Cuántos calmantes tomaste para no ponerme un dedo encima?_

 _—No es tu problema. Al menos ya no lo es ahora. Aquí tienes mi respuesta, maldito pendejo de mierda –Levi rompe el acta de divorcio en cuatro pedazos y los tira al aire-. Yo te daré batalla, Eren, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente, no lo haré sin luchar, y no te soltaré un solo centavo, así que en con el ejército de abogados que quieras, me da igual._

 _Se gira y va al mueble de copas, revuelve un poco y de un compartimento saca un whisky etiqueta azul. Eren abre sus ojos, cuando lo ve prácticamente arrancar la tapa y beber del pico._

 _— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Levi?! ¡Suelta eso!_

 _Ambos forcejean un poco, pero Eren no es rival para la fuerza de un hombre entrenado en artes marciales desde la juventud, por lo que con facilidad Levi se deshace de él. Eren se refriega las muñecas donde el dolor del apriete le quedó pulsando._

 _— ¡Deja de joderme la vida, mocoso! ¡¿No querías el divorcio?! ¿Entonces qué mierda te importa lo que me suceda? Oye, deberías rogarle a tu dios que me emborrache lo suficiente para matarme en la ruta, así te quedas con todo. O tal vez ya lo estuviste pidiendo._

 _Se empina la botella y Eren nuevamente se le va encima, pero termina estampado contra el piso, con los fuertes dedos de Levi alrededor de su cuello, comprime tanto que lo está sofocando, por lo que al verlo ponerse rojo, lo suelta y vuelve a beber desesperado. Las heridas están ardiendo tanto que necesita escapar, como sea. Deja la botella y prende un cigarro, está tan enojado que tiene miedo de cometer una locura, como ya lo cometió seis veces antes, por lo que patea todo lo que se le ponga enfrente. Necesita liberar toda esa pendenciera que se le arremolina en las entrañas. Le arde la garganta, la bebida es demasiado fuerte, y su cuerpo es como una esponja que está absorbiéndolo todo. ¡No dejará que se vaya, no dejará ir a Eren! Primero muerto._

 _—Levi… -eren estalla en llanto de nuevo, aún arremolinado en el piso-. Ya no bebas… ¡Dios! No lo arruines más… por favor…_

 _El hombre da una fuerte calada al cigarro y luego caminando como una bestia enjaulada de un lado al otro asesta un fuerte cabezazo al mueble de roble que tiene las copas en el living, Eren salta en su lugar y se pone de pie temblando al ver una pequeña herida en la frente de su esposo. Levi camina hasta la chimenea, toma un sorbo de la botella y agarra una de las cinco fotos que reposan en hermosos marcos sobre la misma._

 _— ¡Mentiras, y más mentiras! –gruñe roncamente y lo estrella contra la pared. Vuelve a beber de nuevo y agarra el siguiente, Eren deja una distancia prudente y sus hombros se sacuden ante los espasmos del llanto-. ¡El amor es una mierda! –estrella el segundo-. ¡TODO ES UNA PUTA MIERDA!_

 _Los siguientes tres terminan estrellados en el piso y uno dentro de la chimenea misma. Sigue bebiendo y ya se acabó media botella. Es demasiado para tan pocos minutos._

 _—Levi… ya no bebas…_

 _—Sal de mi vista, traidor, ladrón –se gira y su cara está transfigurada, es como un lobo que muestra sus colmillos, Eren tiene miedo, otra vez-. Ve a chupársela a Reiner, anda, engatusa a otro para quitarle todo._

 _—Cállate, no puedes decirme eso._

 _— ¿Por qué? ¿No íbamos a hablar con la verdad? Me lo advirtió mi madre, me lo advirtió Erwin, y yo simplemente creí que ibas a elegirme a mí, ja, ja, ja –ríe como desquiciado y se refriega la vista, no le dará la satisfacción al joven de verlo resquebrajado-. Mmm, dime, Eren… ¿me dejas follarte por quinientos dólares? –El muchacho aprieta los ojos con dolor, mientras Levi toma su billetera y saca el dinero-. Vamos, debería ser fácil, al fin y al cabo es lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo, ¿cierto? –le tira los billetes al rostro y al fin Eren reacciona, le saca la botella de las manos y la avienta contra una pared donde se estrella estrepitosamente. Levi levanta la mano automáticamente cerrada en un puño, pero entonces es consciente de como Eren se agacha e intenta protegerse con los brazos sobre el rostro. Como esas seis veces antes, entonces se detiene y retrocede._

 _A pesar del alcohol que le bulle en las venas, recién acaba de percatarse de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, sigue retrocediendo, mientras siente que quiere desaparecer. Eren baja los brazos muy despacio y lo mira a través del manto de lágrimas. Y las palabras lo apuñalan, una y otra vez, "Ya no te amo… no te amo… no te amo…" Es el final, Levi Ackerman… no puedes arreglarlo con un cheque, con un auto o con un viaje, no hay forma de solucionarlo… Su barbilla tiembla y frunce el ceño, no va a firmar, porque firmar significa que lo perderá para siempre, aunque probablemente ya lo hizo. Inspira y va a tomar las llaves de su amado Toyota Supra gris acero, nunca toma buenas decisiones cuando el alcohol es el que lo domina._

 _Está decidido a no pedir ni disculpas, ni perdón, porque a estas alturas, ya abusó tanto de esas palabras que perdieron casi todo su valor. Necesita manejar, necesita corroborar que tiene el control de algo, aunque más no sea de un volante, por lo que sale a pasos rápidos hasta el garaje. Eren decide seguirlo, no puede permitir que se vaya en ese estado._

 _— ¡Levi, Levi, espera! ¡Espera, te digo! –con sus largas piernas se coloca frente a la puerta auto, algo agitado por la carrera._

 _—Muévete –ordena el otro con una mirada tan contaminada de rabia, que aterra._

 _—No te dejaré manejar en esas condiciones, es una locura, detente._

 _—O te mueves o te muevo… -Eren contiene la respiración mientras se debate qué hacer, Levi no está paciente, por lo que lo toma con fuerza del hombro y lo aleja con demasiada rudeza, tanta que Eren cae sentado._

 _Escucha un portazo y los neumáticos chirriando, se pone de pie lentamente sacudiéndose los pantalones. Suspirando una y otra vez, sintiéndose inferior, hace un tiempo que se siente así al lado de Levi. Desde que él le permitió a su madre y a su "rubio", burlarse de él y no defenderlo._

 _¿Debería llamar a la policía? ¿Y decirles qué? ¿Qué su marido salió borracho a manejar? Solo espera que nada grave suceda, a veces Levi es demasiado impulsivo._

 _Camina lento hacia el auto donde Reiner lo espera, el hombre está afuera fumando, se nota que está nervioso. Tira la colilla y va a su encuentro. El joven no necesita decir nada, todo su dolor se refleja en su rostro, pero aun así corre y lo abraza, para luego besarlo apasionadamente, desesperadamente, porque necesita olvidar, necesita reescribir sobre su piel, sobre sus caricias, y sobre todo sobre sus palabras que siguen cortándole dentro del pecho. Necesita llenar ese vacío de afecto, ese hueco que le quedó entre los brazos, necesita sentirse amado otra vez._

 _Reiner no lo hace esperar, también está urgido, está hambriento de ese maravilloso joven al cual ama desde hace tanto. Sus manos están deseosas de curarle las heridas, su boca está llena de palabras de aliento, de amor, y completamente sedienta de sus besos…"_

Eren bebe el té, ya está mucho más calmado.

—Nunca me molestó demasiado la forma en que Kuchel y el hijo de puta ese me miraban. Porque a Levi no le importaba, pero luego… a medida que les dio lugar, tal vez en algún punto empecé a pensar que tenían razón, que yo no era suficiente para él… las palabras pueden ser más peligrosas que el veneno más potente, no dejan de doler, de latir, no dejan de consumirte por dentro… Y ahora… todos esos recuerdos… me pesan el doble, tal vez porque los arrastro solo… porque Levi ya no los tiene… Quise golpearlo Rei, cuando me miró en el hospital, su mirada estaba tan… tranquila… y era como si solo yo mereciera vivir este dolor. Me miró… como la primera vez, ese día en la tienda de libros cuando ambos pusimos nuestras manos sobre el mismo tomo… -Eren sonríe melancólicamente, Reiner lo observa en silencio. No quisiera saber sobre eso, realmente no quiere, pero sabe que Eren no tiene a nadie que lo escuche en este momento, así que debe resistir-. "En la obscuridad" del periodista Pampliega. Había buscado ese libro por meses, y ese era el último tomo. "Está reservado", fue lo primero que me dijo, y yo saqué mi mano, entonces Levi lo levantó sin quitarme la vista de encima. Por algún motivo… creí que era un empleado de la tienda, y le pregunté si llegarían más, me re preguntó para qué buscaba el libro. Le dije que simplemente amaba leer, sobre todo si las historias eran reales. "Buena respuesta, mocoso", me devolvió y se fue, me molestó un poco su trato rudo, considerando que era un "empleado" del local. Deambulé unos minutos más, y desanimado me propuse irme, pero la cajera me llamó, porque el hombre misterioso había dejado un libro pagado para mí –Eren sonríe de esa manera que a Reiner le duele, porque sabe que aún él no puedo lograr que sonría de esa forma-. La… dedicatoria decía: "Si te gustan las historias reales, tengo cientos para contarte", y dejó su número telefónico. Nunca puso su nombre. Después de un tiempo decidí darle una oportunidad, y nos encontramos en un café… Me deslumbró desde la primera vez, todo seguro y confiado, y envolviéndome con sus palabras… Siempre fue bueno para convencerme…

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? –De alguna manera necesita distraerlo, sacarlo de esos pensamientos.

—Está bien, tomaré una –Eren se despeina el flequillo, está incómodo y lo sabe, porque no debería haber dejado a Erwin solo con Levi… porque de todas maneras no debería estar pensando en alguien que saldrá de su vida en escasos cuatro días…

Levi sopla dentro del *popote (*pajita, *sorbete), y contiene la risa cuando ve las burbujas reventar en la superficie. Esa cosa es demasiado divertida. Mira a los costados, Erguit está ocupado atendiendo a alguien en la puerta. Toma aire y sopla de nuevo. Mira la hora, la manecilla larga apunta a las siete. Afuera está muy obscuro, ¿por qué no regresa Eren? Cuando regrese le va a enseñar su truco, seguro se va a morir de la risa.

—Levi, la doctora Nanaba vino a visitarte. Al parecer hoy empiezas un tratamiento con ella.

—Hola –saluda Levi mirando a la mujer rubia y alta, y piensa que es bonita también.

—Hola, Levi. Soy Nanaba, licenciada en psicología del instituto Mentus. Trabajo junto al equipo de rehabilitación del doctor Steven. Llamé antes pero no recibí respuesta, por lo que decidí aventurarme. Tengo todos los días este horario para que podamos iniciar, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo.

— ¿Iniciar con qué?

—Voy a ayudarte a que te sientas mejor contigo mismo, haremos algunos ejercicios y podrás desahogarte. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Bueno.

Nanaba miró de reojo a Erwin, quien entendió la indirecta.

—Disculpen, iré a hacer las compras de la cena –avisó antes de irse.

—Bien, Levi. En la siguiente hora quiero que te relajes. Voy a poner música de meditación –dijo manipulando su celular-. ¿Qué te parece?

—Sonidos raros, bah.

— ¿Te molestan?

—Está bien. ¿Sabes a qué hora vuelve, Eren? –Nanaba frunció el ceño-. Dijo que volvía a la noche.

— ¿Quién es Eren?

—Es un hombre hermoso, uuuff… hermoso… -asiento con la cabeza para darle más énfasis a mi frase-. Y parece… que lo amo… pero está, tch, muy… muy enojado… eso dice.

—Eren es… ¿tu ex marido? –la miro con duda, ¿ex qué?-. No importa. Cuéntame más sobre Eren.

— ¡Qué sonrisa! Todo… es lindo, todo… lindo. No quiero que se enoje –le susurro por lo bajo.

— ¿Se enoja fácilmente? –asiento con la cabeza.

—Él sabe cosas que… ya no tengo… -muevo las manos un poco frustrado.

—Levi, tranquilo. Cuando te cueste expresar algo, inspira, vamos… espera, suelta despacio y empieza de nuevo. Otra vez… con calma, ahora sigue.

— ¿Con qué?

—Me hablabas de Eren y de porqué está enojado.

— ¡Eso! –Me acuerdo-. Mmm… ya no tengo los… recuerdos… Steven dijo que mi memoria… está rota o algo… Y Eren sabe pero… no me dice… uuuff… tch… Nanaba, ¿cómo recordaré? ¿Cómo?

—Tranquilo, Levi, será mejor que no nos concentremos en qué puedes o no recordar, eso vendrá solo. Tal vez sería mejor, aprender, mejor dicho re-educarte en algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta?

— ¡Leer!

—Ya veo. Bien –ella nota-. La próxima vez traeré algunos libros básicos para que empieces a familiarizarte con las palabras de nuevo, con las letras, los-

— ¡Números! Me los sé, un, dos, tres, cinco, seis, ocho, veinte, treinta y dos, y… así.

— ¡Muy bien, eso es muy bueno, Levi! –suspiro aliviado y sonrío. Al fin alguien cree que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, me gusta esta mujer.

—Pero debo aprender esa cosa rápido, la… la… ¡firma!

—X—

— ¡Eren! –Levi sonríe gratamente-. Volviste…

—Sí, te lo dije. ¿Qué tal todo? –El joven se sienta a un costado después de sacarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero, y Levi tamborilea los dedos de ansiedad.

—Naba te conoce.

—Nanaba –lo corrige Erwin, Eren lo ignora.

—Su nombre es… largo.

— ¿Quién es Nanaba? –pregunta Eren.

—Una mujer muy inteligente…

—Es la psicóloga, el primer mes vendrá todos los días una hora –explica el rubio.

—Me felicitó tres veces –dice Levi mostrando toda su palma-. Yo, voy bien… lento, pero bien… Y tengo que… mmm... –mira hacia arriba-. Re… revolver… ¿rehacer?

—Repetir.

— ¡Erguit! –Se queja Levi-. Dijo que yo… tch… yo voy a repetir, una, dos, así, después voy a recordar mejor… repetir, repetir, repetir… repetir para no olvidarse.

—Ya salen las pizzas.

— ¿Levi puede comer eso? –pregunta Eren mientras se pone de pie para ayudar a poner la mesa.

—Steven no dijo nada al respecto.

Unos minutos después una humeante pizza está en el centro de la mesa. Levi la mira espantado, y definitivamente se niega a comer al ver como se estira el queso por el calor del horno. Se tapa la nariz y hace muecas. Eren le prepara unos fideos instantáneos y el hombre se deleita, le gustan tanto que se come dos porciones.

Luego que dejan todo en condiciones, Levi pregunta.

—Eren, ¿te quedas?

—Sí, claro.

—Entonces, vamos a dormir, tengo sueño –el joven mira de reojo el reloj, es muy temprano, pero sabe que los ciclos de sueño de Levi están alterados.

—Te preparé el cuarto de las visitas –anuncia Erwin. Eren lo mira serio.

—Dormiré con mi marido si no te molesta.

—Ya, Eren, deja de comportarte como un caprichoso. Te vas a ir y sólo le harás un daño, deja de jugar que ya no tienes nada para ganar.

—Erguit –habla Levi con dureza, por unos segundos vuelve a ser el viejo Levi de siempre, el conocido-. Dormiste esta tarde en mi cama, ¿no? Ahora es Eren… no lo molestes… vamos… -dice mirando al de ojos verdes, que sonríe complacido y le levanta los hombros a Erwin antes de seguir al de cabello negro.

Una vez en pijama y acostados, Eren le pregunta a Levi si quiere que apague los veladores.

—Solo uno –pide el hombre con el sueño colgando de sus pestañas.

— ¿Te da miedo la obscuridad? –pregunta el muchacho mientras acaricia la hebras de cabello ébano del otro con suavidad y lentitud.

—No… solo… quiero recordarte… y por eso quiero repetir, y repetir tu rostro… cuando Eren se vaya… -dice casi dormido-, no quiero… estar vacío de sus recuerdos… Eren, antes de irte… bésame, una vez está bien… ¿puedes?

El muchacho corre la mira y detiene sus caricias, el sueño se sacude de los ojos de Levi por algunos instantes.

—No… no importa… olvida eso… un abrazo es suficiente…

—Está bien… te besaré antes de irme…

Levi sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

—Eres lindo… y bueno…

Eren no tiene sueño, se levanta y se fija que hay lío de discos sobre el reproductor. Se acerca y observa, suspira y se arrodilla sobre la alfombra, toma algunos entre sus manos. Toma el control y pone a reproducir la cinta. Incluso él que no ha tenido un accidente había olvidado gran parte de esos momentos.

Levi lo está filmando dormido y luego se apunta con la cámara mientras acerca su cabeza a él.

"—Duerme como leñador, ¿lo ven? Él duerme muy tranquilo y yo no puedo, porque estoy muy nervioso –acomoda la cámara y suspira, siempre hablando en susurros-. Voy a proponerle matrimonio mañana y… joder, espero que este registro no me sirva para deprimirme luego –se rasca la cabeza, saca una cajita que abre donde reposan los dos anillos-. Si me dice que si… creo que voy a alcanzar el tan ansiado Nirvana, pero si me dice que no… mmm… busquen en las actas de defunción del diario… -mira al costado donde Eren duerme y se muerde el labio inferior-. ¡Joder! Estoy en el paraíso… ¿Quieren saber por qué lo elijo?... No es solo por el sexo apasionado –sus ojos dan una voltereta-, también es por eso, pero… Creo que nunca me sentí tan pleno y… completo en mi vida, tan… sano… con ganas de vivir, de comer, de saltar… aaah… tengo muchas ganas de amarlo… -se escuchan ruidos y se ve una mano que cruza la cámara.

—Levi, paga la luz, ¿qué diablos haces? –dice la voz de Eren somnolienta.

—Oye… mocoso… ¡Nggh! ¿Qué estás tocando? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Se escucha un bostezo y más movimientos.

—Sí, Levi, anoche me dejaste duro, malo.

—Te compensaré de inmediato.

Levi toma rápidamente la cámara y sonríe, luego susurra casi sin audio:

—Es perfecto, perfecto… lo amo, es el indicado.

— ¡Levi! Anda, apúrate.

La cámara se apaga.

.

By Luna de Acero… muy triste…


	4. Aprovechar

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, este capítulo estaba terminado hoy por la madrugada. Pero hice algo que jamás había hecho antes: corregirlo adecuadamente. Hoy aprendí muchas cosas y le agradezco a la hermosa mujer que me ayudó a betear el capítulo y que me está convirtiendo en una mejor escritora: YAOI´BLYFF.

Btw, es una de mis escritoras favoritas, y le tengo una inmeeensa admiración, por favor lean sus fics, porque ella me inspiró a escribir, les recomiendo Bettie, Inevitable Seducción, Los aberrantes, Bloom, Yo te amé primero, Rumspringa y TODOS, TOOOODOS sus fics que son en extremo maravillosos. Creo que ha subido algo en Wattpad, pero sino búsquenla aquí en Fanfiction, NO TIENE DESPERDICIO!

MI TOTAL ADMIRACIÓN Y AGRADECIMIENTO YAOI´BLYFF, GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A MEJORAR!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon raro, ja, no sé ustedes me dirán, R18, muuucha angustia, muchas cosas dolorosas y un final de capítulo... inesperado (?)

* * *

Una dedicatoria muuuy, pero muy especial para todas esas hermosas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme y comentarme los dos capítulos anteriores:

 ***Kami no musume XD** \- Confieso que me gusta mucho el Reiner x Eren, jeje, es un gusto culposo. Porqué odias al bueno de Erwin, eh? Pobre rubeo, su ùnico error fue enamorarse del enano (yo también lo haría je). Bueno, espero te guste este nuevo cap.

 ***Yaritza9** \- Tienes sentimientos encontrados? Genial! Eso significa que estuve haciendo las cosas bien, la idea era que tanto de un lado como del otro no se pudieran justificar ciertas cosas. Espero este cap aclare mucho más, o no, je. Muchísimas gracias por tu análisis, releí tu review y me encanta saber todo lo que has ido sintiendo a medida que leías. Gracias por compartirlo!

 ***Deysizg501** \- No me lo apedreen al cejotas, jaja, no es malo, lo juro.

 ***NellQhuay** \- En serio te hice llorar? Era la idea que no pudieras definir si quieres o no a Levi, pero los otros personajes solo obran en consecuencia a lo que sienten, no son malos, lo juro. Me compartes que sientes con este capitulo? Me harías muy feliz.

 ***AegisVi** \- OMG! Sabes? Amo tus reviews, cuando abro y veo un review largo, es como que me explota el pecho de felicidad, y te agradezco enormemente que te tomaras el tiempo para escribirlo, y además con una caligrafía que te la envidio! Gracias, en serio, me pones como perro con dos colas. Ahora al punto. No leíste mal, pasa que tengo otro fic que se llama "Dulces Recuerdos", que es de tres capítulos, cuando actualicé, torpemente elegí uno de esos capítulos en vez de que correspondía. Así que fue mi culpa y te pido disculpas. Siempre verifico, me di cuenta del error y lo corregí, y por eso después lo viste como correspondía. Voy a tener más cuidado. No fue un delirio, je. Volviendo al fic, me pusiste que ya no sabías lo que querías, porque, entiendo y fue a propósito, uno quiere a la OTP junta pero han sido demasiadas cosas juntas y graves. Quisiera saber que sentimientos te produce este nuevo capítulo y que te gustaría que sucediera, me encantaría saber.

 ***Kathy** \- (Shora) Volvisteeee! Extrañaba tus palabritas hermosa, muchas gracias por acompañarme de nuevo, soy feliz! Gracias por los besos, los guardé todos!

 ***Harumi** \- (Shora de nuevo) Kyyyaaaa! Que lindo leerte de nuevo! Es como encontrarme con viejas amistades, no me faltes!

 ***Charly Land** \- Preciosa mujer, vos y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. ¿Cómo es eso de que los querés separados, eh? Entiendo muchos de tus razonamientos, pero lo cierto es que prometí un final feliz y lo voy a cumplir. Pero eso no significa que todo lo vivido no dejará secuelas. Ya sé que uno se vuelve un poco cruel a medida que pasan las cosas, pero yo sé que tu esencia es de azúcar y flores, lo sé. Te abrazo y te beso largamente preciosa mía.

 ***YAOI´BLYFF** \- Aaaay, mujer... Gracias por existir, mi vida es mejor con vos. Con respecto a tus palabras, sí, para mi es muy difícil ver un Levi violento que lastima a la gente porque si, pero siempre fue bajo el efecto del alcohol, aunque ha tratado de reivindicarse. Comos ea, son temas sensibles, y últimamente me estoy animando a tocarlos. Gracias por tanta ayuda y aguante el sufrimiento, vieja!

 ***Xzero Kill** \- Corazón! Que la inspiración que me mandas nunca me falte! Desde que leo tus reviews me siento con más ganitas, ya te lo dije antes, pero son como inyecciones de felicidad. Sé que te tengo confundida, entre que uno quiere la OTP junta, pero las cosas que pasaron son complicadas, y te duele Eren, pero también te apena Levi y todo es un caos. bien por mi, eso buscaba. Pero prometí cierto final y seré fiel a mis promesas. Sin que por ello todo deje de tener sentido. Espero te guste este nuevo cap y si puedes, espero tus palabritas hermosas.

 ***Takari x Siempre** \- Aguante Reiner takari! Está lindo el chiquito! Espero te guste este nuevo cap (guiño cómplice)

 ***Daughter of Calypso** \- Awwww, como me gusta que te guste. Qué cosas más bonitas me has dicho, me pones super requete colorada. Espero mantener tu interés en esta nueva entrega y espero remover más y más sentimientos. Gracias por reconocer el esfuerzo, porque la verdad con este capítulo la sudé bastante. Si quieres conversar conmigo búscame en Facebook: Luna de Acero Selabanca, estaré muy feliz de que podamos convrsar on line!

 ***Frozen Muse** \- Estás muy cerquita de lo que en verdad pasó, pero si bien ellos se metieron también Levi y Eren tuvieron sus grandes errores. Si, Levi es muy tierno en este momento.

 ***RivaiFem TA** \- AMOROSA MIAAAA! Nunca me faltes (como la canción). La verdad es que siempre estás primero en los comentarios, y siempre me sacás una sonrisota de oreja a oreja, este finde no te me escapás. Voy a encontrarte, sabelo (la mira sensualonamente).

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Ahora si, al cap.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"La felicidad, también consiste en lo que dejas ir,**_

 _ **por tu propio bien".**_

 _ **Coco Chanel**_

 _ **.**_

.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar unos quejidos; miré rápidamente el reloj en la pared. ¿Desde cuándo había un reloj en la pared de ese cuarto? Marcaba las 5 de la mañana.

—¿Levi? –dije con la voz algo ronca y me incorporé un poco al verlo sentado dándome la espalda —. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—Eee… Eeereennn… —respondió hipando un poco como conteniendo un lamento, me despabilé un poco más y me acerqué, no fuera que se le hubiera abierto una herida; o se hubiera lastimado por caerse o algo. Tenía la cara fruncida y apretaba las piernas mientras su cuerpo se doblaba un poco.

—¿Te duele algo?

—Es que… yo… fui a… orinar y… no puedo… y… me duele, Eren… —se volvió a doblar, quejándose bajito—. Creo que… estoy enfermo.

—A ver, déjame ver, ¿te golpeaste? –bostecé, aún tenía sueño. Negó, completamente apenado, levanté sus manos y vi la tremenda erección que portaba—. Levi, tú… ¿te estuviste tocando?

Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, como si tratara de entender mi pregunta. Al final frunció las cejas y habló.

—Yo me toqué… pero… por la… mmm… tela… esto… —agregó señalando la muñeca vendada de una forma desastrosa—. Es que, se mojó, Eren, y… quería cambiar, pero…

Evidentemente no entendía a qué me refería cuando le hablaba de "tocarse". Solo era una reacción normal del cuerpo por las mañanas.

—Ya, ya, dame, ajustaré la venda –lo hice diligentemente y luego lo miré para explicarle—. No estás enfermo, es solo que tienes una erección… —abrió más sus ojos y me di cuenta de que se estaba asustando—. Tranquilo; tú tienes erecciones, Erwin las tiene, yo las tengo, todos los hombres del mundo las tienen. Es lo natural.

—Oh… pero… ¿y cómo?… porque duele… —larga un pequeño suspiro, y me doy cuenta de que está muy incómodo.

—Mira, esto es así, debes sacar tu… pene de la ropa y, con tu mano –digo tomándole la misma— haces este movimiento suave; arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, como si lo masajearas, ¿entiendes? –Asiente, pero noto confusión en su mirada—. Se siente bien, vas a empezar a sentir placer y luego, bueno, acabas y ya… Inténtalo, no tengas vergüenza, debes… bueno, aliviar "eso". No hay otra forma de solucionarlo.

Me alejé un poco para darle su espacio, y lo miré de reojo, realmente me daba mucha ternura, porque Levi no sabía qué hacer. Primero intentó sacar su falo, al final tuve que ayudarlo, porque con una pierna y un brazo enyesados, hasta un acto simple como vestirse, o desvestirse, se vuelve una tarea titánica. Luego, se miró la entrepierna, lo miré con detenimiento y vi que tenía algunos *cardenales en algunas partes de la cadera y pierna, pero ahí estaba su inhiesta carne alzando victoriosa su cabeza al cielo, su muy bien dotada entrepierna, el venoso y engordado miembro que no veía hacía más de tres o cuatro meses. Wow… tengo que admitir que siempre fue una de las partes de su cuerpo que he disfrutado sobremanera. Levi torpemente trató de acariciarse, pero lo cierto es que sus movimientos eran bastante limitados.

— ¡Está caliente! –dijo sorprendido cuando lo tomó con su mano, y yo me mordí los labios para no reírme, pero es que esto era… tan extraño y bizarro.

Levi siempre fue muy fogoso a la hora del sexo. No importaba si había trabajado todo el día, o si recién se levantaba, bastaba que lo acariciara muy sutilmente con mi mano en la espalda o le lanzara una mirada coqueta, para tenerlo encima resoplando como toro en brama. Debo reconocer que el tipo conocía tan bien mi cuerpo, que fácilmente podía hacerme llegar a un orgasmo en minutos, aunque lo normal era que me tuviera gimiendo y retorciéndome en agónico placer como mínimo una hora, mientras me la metía y jugaba con mis zonas erógenas. Recordar todo eso me estaba poniendo un poco caliente, a decir verdad, por lo que sacudí la cabeza e inspiré hondo, no era el momento de ponerme así.

—No puedo… —dijo muy bajito, mientras volvía a doblarse contra su estómago e hipaba de nuevo.

Suspiré. No debía, no debía… NO, EREN… No.

—Escucha… —dije arrodillándome frente a él—. Haré esto una sola vez. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Te ayudaré a… bueno, liberarte, para que no te duela más. Pero sólo será una vez –Levi me mira sin entender de qué le hablo—. No le digas a nadie sobre esto, sólo te estoy ayudando.

—Bueno.

—Pon las manos al costado así y… no cierres las piernas. Solo, respira tranquilo…

Me parecía algo surreal, tener que masturbar a mi… casi ex marido. Escupí en mis manos mientras me arrodillaba y lo tomaba entre mis manos. Wow, era cierto, estaba muy caliente. Me imaginaba lo doloroso que debía ser para él. Comencé a refregarlo con mucha sutileza, utilizando apenas mis dedos, Levi se crispaba ante mis toques, saltando de tanto en tanto en su lugar, y tragándose los gemidos que querían brotar de su garganta.

—Abre tu boca, no me molesta… deja salir los sonidos…

—E—Eren… —dijo con voz temblorosa, su respiración era errática y realmente me sorprendí mucho al verlo completamente rojo. Era… extraño, por lo general siempre era Levi quien lograba ruborizarme, y verlo en ese estado, cerrando los ojos apenas, como si espiara la escena entre sus pestañas… era bastante bonito… me empezaba a afectar—. Eren… Oh, Eren… —pronto comenzó a entender el movimiento de las caricias, su cabeza cayó dócilmente sobre su hombro, sus dedos se hundieron en el edredón, y ligeros gemidos, casi como resoplidos, invadieron su preciosa boca.

Levi podía llevarme cinco años, pero en estos momentos me sentía como un pedófilo aprovechándome de una criatura. Estaba siendo tan honesto, tan transparente, que yo estaba completamente absorto en sus reacciones. Ya lo friccionaba con mayor vigor, entonces unas preciosas y cristalinas gotas hicieron acto de aparición, la abertura de su grande, obscuro y suave glande comenzó a expulsarlas perezosamente, y yo me relamí inconscientemente. Levi lo estaba disfrutando tanto, lo gozaba de una manera tan inocente, que tenía ganas de hacerlo delirar de placer… y conocía suficientemente bien su cuerpo como para lograrlo.

Acerqué mi boca, sacando mi lengua; para hacer la experiencia más placentera.

— ¡HEY! –Dijo Levi tapándomela—. Es-espera, Eren… no… no me muerdas… ¿ti—tienes hambre? Hay ga-galletas que Erguit compró…

—Tranquilo –dije sacando su mano de mi boca, podía sentir cómo temblaba—. Te haré sentir bien, no te morderé, ni nada parecido, debes confiar en mí. Sé que te gustará.

Suspiré y me puse de pie, iba a ser demasiado para él, considerando que prácticamente era como su primera vez. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien… Levi era como una persona virgen, por lo que decidí que lo haría con mucho cuidado. Le saqué la remera y me senté detrás, Levi entre mis piernas, mi torso estaba pegado a su magullada espalda, donde pude apreciar otras dos cicatrices de variado largo. Más golpes se revelaron también, uno en particular, en sus costillas, cuyos morados estaban violáceos; era el peor.

Toqué sutilmente su abdomen cubierto de marcados músculos. Aaah, cómo me gustaba el cuerpo de ese hombre. Cuando me acosté la primera vez con él, yo no era virgen, pero la forma grandiosa en la que me hizo el amor, me hizo dar cuenta que hasta ese día yo había estado con las personas incorrectas. Levi era muy dominante, pero a la vez me prodigaba placer en niveles muy altos; era paciente, cuidadoso, nunca me obligó a nada, siempre me preguntaba antes de usar algo nuevo, de manera que a menos que estuviera desmayado de cansancio, era muy extraño que yo le dijera que no a la hora de tener relaciones. Cuando salíamos no era muy demostrativo, pero una vez que íbamos a la cama, nunca se cansaba de prodigarme mimos, besarme, hacerme masajes o cumplir cualquier capricho que yo le exigiera.

 _"—Leviiii… —largué lastimeramente—. Por faaavooooorrr… mmoouuuu…_

 _—Eren, son las tres de la mañana por amor a Dios, no voy a levantarme a buscarte chocolates._

 _—Levi –dije acercándome furtivamente y susurrando sobre su oído, como cada vez que quería salirme con la mía—. Compré *Relusol, mañana voy a dejar una pasta de Relusol y vinagre en la bañera, mmm… —seguía ronroneando en su oído—. Y refregaré, y refregaré… oooh, sííí… hasta que quede inmaculadamente blanca, ¿qué dices?_

 _—En cuanto no cumplas con tu palabra, mocoso bastardo, te haré tragar el Relusol. Muévete… joder._

 _Se puso un sobretodo sobre el pijama y, frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió a la puerta para tomar las llaves del coche._

 _—Leviiii… con almendras, por favor… De leche, no me traigas el amargo, y ¡oh!, una lata de duraznos en almíbar, y como seguro luego me da por algo salado, unas papitas, pero no de las Loys, quiero de esas que son artesanales, las Merys. La bolsa extra grande, pack familiar._

 _Levi me dirigió una mirada mortífera desde la puerta y le sonreí amorosamente._

 _—Si serás pendejo, a Dios gracias que no te puedes embarazar; no quisiera imaginarme si estuvieras con antojos; "Leviiii" –dijo imitando mi voz—, consígueme aceite de ballena austral blanca para las estrías"… Joder…_

 _—Gruñón…_

 _—Te traeré todas tus porquerías, pero mañana… mañana te quiero culo arriba refregando como poseso la bañera, ya lo sabes"._

—No te asustes, esto es para ayudarte. Respira lento y disfruta, si te duele o algo, solo dime.

Asintió despacio, mientras sentía su corazón acelerado, su piel estaba algo húmeda por el sudor, debido a la vergüenza y el esfuerzo. Con cortos besos sobre su hombro, casi como leves caricias, lo distraje un poco, mientras con una mano amasaba sus testículos y con la otra refregaba su falo hermoso. Levi contenía los sonidos e inconscientemente se apoyaba contra mi pecho. Desde esa posición podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo, una de sus manos se apoyó en uno de mis muslos y lo apretó con ganas. No mentiré, pero ese pequeño toque me empezó a excitar, porque aún en ese estado, no dejaba de ser cuidadoso y no me hacía doler. Pasara lo que pasara, Levi siempre pensaba en el bienestar ajeno. Creo que es algo que no cambiará bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—E—Eren… ngh… se… se siente… ra-raro… —gimió muy suave y mi cadera se pegó aún más a él, ya que se revolvía de tanto en tanto, y en cada movimiento se refregaba contra mi pubis sin quererlo, mandándome placenteras descargas desde la entrepierna a lo profundo de mi estómago. Empecé a mordisquear su espalda muy suave, mientras mis manos cobraban más y más vigor, cada cierto tiempo lamía mis palmas para que deslizarlas fuera más fácil—. ¡Eren! ¡Esp! ¡Ay!

Me agarró de las muñecas y giró su cabeza para mirarme, completamente rojo, con todas sus vendas y marcas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No sé… es raro… —dijo hipando de nuevo, y me di cuenta que estaba asustado. Realmente quería abrazarlo y cubrirlo de besos, se veía tan tierno, su pecho subiendo y bajando. Quería morderle las mejillas sonrosadas—. Me… arde… un poco…

—Lo sé… pero debes aguantar un poco más, debes relajarte, Levi, estás muy tenso, respira profundo. Una vez que llegues al… final del camino –no sabía cómo explicárselo de otra manera—, verás lo placentero que es, te sentirás muuuy bien…

— ¿Fi-final del c-camino?

—Sí –susurré sobre su oído, aprisionándolo entre mis brazos de nuevo. La esencia de su cuerpo me golpeó en la nariz; masculino, salvaje, como era ese precioso hombre, aunque ahora estuviera cubierto por esa fachada de ciervo en apuros—. Quiero que te sientas bien, déjate llevar…

Bastaron muy pocos minutos para tenerlo gimiendo otra vez, retorciéndose y casi llorando.

— ¡Eren, Eren, ay! Espera… algo me pasa… ¡EREN! ¡AH!

Su semen, caliente, espeso, abundante, se deslizó entre mis dedos, miré atentamente como de la abertura de su glande la blanquecina esencia continuaba escurriendo, Levi temblaba entre mis manos y lloraba muy quedo. Yo no podía hablar de lo empalmado que me encontraba, ¡joder! ¡Pero qué ganas de follar que tenía ahora!

— ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté suave, y Levi tardó varios minutos en responder, pero gracias a Dios lo hizo porque ya me empezaba a remorder la conciencia.

—Eren… —soltó en un suspiro y giró el rostro, los ojos grises brillándoles—. Esto fue… —se le cortaba el aliento de a momentos por lo intenso que había sido para él—, la cosa más agradable de todo, todo el mundo… Aaaah… pensé que… me desmayaría… pero, aaah… se siente taaaan bieennn…

— ¿En verdad se sintió tan bien? –dije con mi boca pegada a su oído.

—Pu… puedes… ¿puedes hacerlo o-otra vez? ¿Eh?

—Deja que me limpie primero –le dije sonriéndole; mientras me puse de pie. Levi se miró la entrepierna con curiosidad, se picó el pene con el dedo índice. Realmente no lo podía creer, que fuera la misma persona que hace un mes salió iracundo de esa casa, dispuesto a romperle la madre a cualquiera que se le cruzara. Fui al baño en suite, y me limpié adecuadamente. Luego regresé.

Levi estaba acostado boca arriba, y se estaba tocando con bastante familiaridad, aunque sus movimientos seguían torpes, y sus dedos no podían flexionarse adecuadamente.

— ¿Me ayudas? –me preguntó al ver cómo lo miraba.

—Tal vez ahora sería mejor que lo hicieras solo –dije, tironeando de mi entrepierna, no podía ocultarlo, estaba semi erecto—. Lo estás haciendo bien –lo animé.

—Pero… la mano de Eren… se… nhg… es mejor… —levantó un poco el torso para mirarse y todos sus abdominales se tensaron. Joder, ver a Levi tratando de hacerse una paja, realmente me estaba levantando la temperatura.

Mis ojos no podían apartarse de él. Que me lleve el diablo, pero de verdad quería… Apreté los ojos, no debería haberlo pensado siquiera. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar?

—No lo hago muy bien… —suspiró y me miró como esperando que hiciera algo… y decidí que lo iba a hacer.

—Dame unos minutos, yo… iré un segundo al baño y ya regreso.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Bueno es que… debo… prepararme, cuando vuelva te ayudaré… tú… bueno, sigue haciendo eso.

Me higienicé profundamente, no podía creer que estuviera por hacer eso, me miré al espejo con culpa, pero luego escuché sus gemidos apagados y sentí que me encendía por completo. Me apuré un poco y poniéndome en cuclillas busqué aflojarme lo más rápido que pude. No quería ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias, porque la verdad es que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, ¡pero, vamos! ¿Cuántas veces en la vida iba a poder tener a Levi como un inocente primerizo? Es algo a lo que no me podía resistir.

Cuando salí, Levi está completamente erecto, parte de su nariz y mejillas estaban cubiertas de muy pequeñas gotas de sudor, la piel algo brillosa. Era como un pájaro herido, pero hermoso. Me acerqué despacio, y me miró con el deseo desbordándose por los poros de su piel.

— ¿Eren?

Me arrimé furtivamente, como una pantera acechando a su presa. Empujé su torso para que se recostara completamente.

—Escucha… si te sentiste bien antes… haré que te sientas mil veces mejor –bueno, culpen a la excitación, pero en estos momentos me sentía completamente sensual. Él obedeció, me voló la cabeza, porque el Levi de antes jamás hubiera sido sumiso, ni siquiera podía fingirlo.

Abrí la mesa de luz, a Dios gracias todavía estaban los preservativos y el lubricante. Saqué uno, junto el pomo. El clic de la tapa resonó, y Levi miraba todo con la boca un poco abierta.

— ¡Ngh! Está frío –se quejó apenas, y yo sonreí.

—Esto es un preservativo, cuando se hacen estas cosas, siempre, siempre debes usarlos, es por higiene. Puede incomodar un poco, pero sólo será al principio. Por favor, quédate tranquilo.

Desenrollé el plástico hasta su base, le quedaba ajustado y apretado. Levi tiene un miembro destacable. Lo masajeé un poco, y cerró sus ojos disfrutando. Me saqué el pantalón y la ropa interior, y mi propia erección hizo su aparición, Levi esta vez abrió grande sus ojos y boca. Juro que estuve a punto de besarlo. Pero debía tomarme las cosas con calma.

—Bien, aquí vamos, sólo quédate quieto, y… luego tu propio cuerpo te dirá qué hacer…

Abrí mis piernas y me posicioné adecuadamente. Por la forma en que observaba todo, me daba cuenta que estaba completamente confundido, pero con seguridad no estaba temblando como antes. Lo tomé con mi mano y apunté a mi entrada, tratando de tener el máximo autocontrol posible. Descendí muy, muy despacio y, vi cómo la expresión de Levi iba cambiando. Oh, oh, se estaba espantando de nuevo, pero ahora no decía nada. Sus dedos apretaron las sábanas, y cerró sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se blanquearon.

—Du—duele… —dijo corriendo la cabeza a un costado. Yo me detuve y traté de calmarme, esto me estaba costando más de lo que esperaba.

—So—solo… respira… ya… se sentirá… mejor… —resoplé, frunciendo el ceño pero sintiendo como poco a poco mi cuerpo cedía y comenzaba a albergarlo ajustadamente.

—E—Eren… ¿t—te duele? –me observó preocupado, mientras gemía quedamente.

—Es… al principio, pero… uuufff… ya se sentirá bien… ya… verás…

Cerré los ojos, me concentré, moví un poco las caderas atrás y adelante, simulando sus embestidas para lograr acoplarme mejor. Me dejé llevar… y me encantaba. Luego de una faena de largos minutos, más lubricante y los movimientos adecuados, ya estábamos a más de la mitad, y los ojos de Levi estaban pegados a nuestra unión, atentos a todo lo que iba sucediendo.

—Ya… entró todo… ugh…

— ¡Eren! ¿Te está doliendo, verdad? –Sentí que Levi comenzaba a aflojarse porque se estaba preocupando demasiado. Me moví en círculos y sentí que se tensa nuevamente dentro de mí—. Aaah…

— ¿Lo ves? –le hablé con dificultad—. Te lo… dije… que se pondría bueno… ¿Ya estás bien?

Levi no me respondió, estaba agitado, sus ojos refulgiendo chispas de pasión y lascivia. Una vez con todo dominado, empecé a moverme con mayor soltura. Levi gimió, y se arqueó maravillosamente debajo de mí. Comencé a gemir también, mientras acariciaba mi pecho y pellizcaba mis pezones.

Finalmente se entregó a mí, y cayó dócil, entre los dibujos de amapolas y agua impresos en las sábanas. Empecé a moverme más rápido, jadeando abiertamente, y Levi se sentó de improviso.

— ¡E—Eren! ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele?

—N—no… ya no… ¡joder! Se siente demasiado bien, aaah, Levi, justo ahí…

— ¿Ahí dónde? –me devolvió también agitado.

—Adentro… ah, me llenas tan bien… es tan rico… más… más…

Estaba tan compenetrado en mi placer que no me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a cabalgarlo con fuerza. Su mano sobre mi cadera me tomó por sorpresa. Abrí los ojos y lo vi transfigurado, sus dedos tan débiles antes, se incrustaban posesivamente en mi cintura marcándome cierto ritmo que traté de llevar; más profundo y más lento. Me ayudé con mis piernas e hice que saliera casi por completo, para luego dejar caer mi cuerpo y que me penetrara hasta el tope, eché mi torso hacia atrás, sosteniéndome con mis brazos y logré que me rozara placenteramente en ese punto que me lleva al delirio. Me refregué descaradamente, y mi vientre bajo comenzó a tensarse rápidamente.

— ¡Eren, Eren! ¡Me va a… a… me explota el pecho! ¡Eren! ¡Por favor! ¡Me muero! ¡Eren!

— ¡Un poco más, solo un… poco! –no podía controlarme, aunque escuchaba como las lágrimas estallaban en su rostro. Levi movía las caderas contra mi cuerpo, sin dudas su talento es innato, porque de ese modo me hacía sentir que iba tocar las estrellas en cualquier momento—. ¡Levi!

— ¡No, Eren, me muero! ¡Me! ¡Ngh! ¡EREN! –su voz salió con fuerza, casi en un grito, mientras su cuerpo se extendía y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Eren!

Todo mi cuerpo tiritaba, mientras eyaculaba con verdadera fuerza sobre su estómago blanco y definido. Sentí como mi anatomía se sacudía por los fuertes espasmos de placer. Fue algo corto, pero increíblemente intenso, y sentí que me drenó todas las energías rápidamente. Mi anillo de carne pulsaba y su miembro aún se sacudía en mi interior. Abrí los ojos resoplando, todavía agitado. Levi tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la cara llena de lágrimas, pero ahora parecía mucho más tranquilo.

—No te moriste –le largué con una sonrisa burlona, y sequé sus lágrimas con mi mano.

—No… pero casi… —respondió ya más calmado—. Eso fue… increíble… realmente increíble…

Dejé caer parte de mi peso sobre su pecho, pero sosteniéndome de los brazos, no quería aplastarlo, y mucho menos resentir sus heridas. De hecho la venda de su muñeca se empapó con un poco de sangre. Automáticamente me acarició la espalda con suavidad, arrancándome gruñidos ahogados, amo que me acaricien luego de tener un orgasmo explosivo como ése.

Con cuidado me levanté y lo escuché quejarse quedo. Le saqué el preservativo y lo enrollé antes de tirarlo a un costado. Estaba demasiado cansado, mañana me desharía de él. Me acosté a su lado.

Levi miró mi semen que empezaba a secarse sobre su vientre. Estiró su mano y lo tocó un poco, para luego llevárselo a la boca, sin darme tiempo a detenerlo. Hizo un mohín con asco y yo me reí bastante.

—No hagas eso –le dije-, es sucio.

—¿Qué es?

—Semen… Cuando llegas al final del camino, ¿recuerdas?, bueno, eso sale de tu cuerpo.

—No es muy sabroso.

—No, no lo es –apoyé mi cara en la almohada y pronto me invadió el sueño.

Levi se giró con dificultad, y me miró embelesado.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? –me preguntó en susurros, mientras delicadamente corría las hebras de cabello que se me pegaron al rostro debido al esfuerzo reciente.

—Sexo –respondí somnoliento y los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar.

—Ojalá… no tuvieras que irte…

—X—

Al otro día nos levantamos tarde. Lo ayudé a bañarse y tomé una deliciosa ducha. Me sentía renovado. Revisé el celular, tenía llamadas y mensajes de Reiner que me apresuré en contestar. Erwin preparó el desayuno pero se lo veía visiblemente molesto. Estaba seguro que había escuchado todo lo sucedido esa madrugada, y no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento por ello.

Levi hablaba bastante, y comía con ganas varias tostadas untadas con miel y manteca.

—Debo irme, pero volveré más tarde –le avisé. Asintió aunque no se lo veía muy conforme. Me acerqué y dejé un beso sobre su frente, Erwin no disimuló en absoluto lo mucho que le molestaron mis acciones. Me despedí, y me fui.

Mientras manejaba, sentí un poco de culpa, pero ni modo, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Al regresar luego del almuerzo, me llamó la atención lo silenciosa que estaba la casa.

— ¿Levi?

Lo busqué, pero no estaba en su cuarto, tampoco en el living, ni en el patio. Me rasqué la cabeza. Estaba por salir, pero escuché unos sonidos raros viniendo del ala oeste de la casa. Allí hay un cuarto que antes usábamos para visitas. Me acerqué rápidamente, ¿Levi se habría perdido de nuevo?

La puerta estaba cerrada, y escuché claramente los sonidos ahogados; me entró la urgencia y abrí de inmediato. La escena que me encontré me dejó helado. Erwin, semi desnudo estaba encima de Levi, que también estaba con muy poca ropa, besando su cuello y tocándolo a su antojo.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, cabrón?! –Grité de inmediato, mientras envolvía su cuello con mi brazo y lo tiraba con fuerza contra el suelo—. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Aprovechado!

Erwin se puso de pie de inmediato y me enfrentó, mirándome con bronca contenida.

— ¿A quién mierda le llamas aprovechado? ¿Acaso no hiciste lo mismo anoche?

—No tengo porque mierda darte explicaciones a ti, idiota –estaba temblando de ira, quería hundirle la cara a golpes—. No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima, porque te guste o no, Levi sigue siendo mi esposo.

—No por mucho –me devolvió con odio.

— ¡Eren! –Levi trató de sentarse con dificultad y me miró preocupado—. ¿Estás enojado?

—Se estaba aprovechando de ti –le dije ofuscado.

—Erguit… Erguit dijo… que Eren y Reiner también hacían esto y que… nosotros… que estaba bien y que… me haría sentir bien… pero te enojas… —Levi parpadeó confundido.

— ¡No te dejes engañar, Levi! Esas cosas sólo se hacen con la persona que en verdad amas, no con cualquiera –hablo bastante cabreado, la última frase enfrentando al rubio enorme.

—Tú… ¿me amas, Eren? –Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos mientras nuestras miradas se fundían. Hice dos intentos por hablar, pero finalmente nada salió de mis labios, Erwin frunció el ceño y se propuso intervenir.

—No te ama –le dijo cortando el contacto visual entre nosotros al interponerse. Levi lo miró con dolor—. Levi, tal vez no tengas tus recuerdos, pero sé que no eres estúpido. Eren te lo dijo claramente, que quiere irse, que quiere que lo liberes. Él quiere que firmes el divorcio.

"Divorcio significa disolver", le recordó su aturdida mente. Levi bajó la mirada.

Apreté los puños y los dientes, quería golpear a Erwin, quería… ¿qué quería? Estaba demasiado exaltado, pero sería mentir si dijera que no me dolía profundamente dejar a Levi en manos de Erwin y su bruja madre. Sería negar lo evidente si declaraba en este mismo momento… que quería que Levi firmara… porque tal vez… ya no quería eso.

—Levi –habló Erwin con calma, sentándose a su lado—. Quiere irse. Y lo sabes.

—Erwin, te agradecería que dejaras de meterte entre nosotros –me impongo con la vena de la frente a punto de reventar—. Quisiera conversar con Levi a solas.

—No –el rubio se puso de pie, enfrentándome otra vez, y yo ya no tenía ganas de ser tan diplomático—. Tú, no tienes derecho a venir y hacer un estropajo de él, a confundirlo con tus idioteces, ¡míralo, Eren! Así quedó luego de estar contigo.

— ¡Cállate, idiota de mierda! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! ¡Tú eras el que más quería que nos separáramos! ¡No lo niegues! ¡No vengas a hacer el papel de "buen samaritano", cuando por dentro estás más que feliz!

Erwin se puso de pie, esta vez tronando los nudillos.

—Cierra la boca, Eren, que si me estuve conteniendo hasta ahora es por el enorme respeto y amor que le tengo a Levi, pero lo cierto es que desde que te conoció su vida ha sido desastre, tras desastre. ¿Tienes idea el tormento que fue para él asistir a terapia? ¿Sabes a quién llamaba a la madrugada, mientras dormías placenteramente y él se doblaba entero por lo calambres y la ansiedad? ¿Sabes cuantas veces me dijo: _"Por favor, Erwin, déjame quedarme unas horas, no quiero que Eren me vea así"_? Y todo para volver a su hogar y encontrarse contigo recriminándole que tenía un amorío conmigo. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Te la voy a decir claramente: jamás nos acostamos como tú crees. Primero porque lo respeto, y no haría nada en contra de su voluntad. ¿Se lo ofrecí? Claro que sí, muchas veces, pero su respuesta siempre fue la misma: _"Amo a Eren"_ , y yo jamás lo presioné, nunca lo haría. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? ¡No lo mereces!

—Tú no sabes nada, no digas una sola palabra más o no respondo de mí.

— ¡Ya basta! –la voz de Levi se impuso y ambos lo miramos percatándonos al fin del daño que le estábamos haciendo—. No griten… no… basta…

—Levi… —lo llamó Erwin acercándose.

— ¡Basta! Me… duele… —agregó tomándose de la cabeza—. Quiero… estar solo… quiero que… se vayan… vuelvan… por la cena… ahora… no los quiero ver… por favor…

Erwin se vistió rápidamente.

— ¿Quieres que te deje en tu habitación? –le preguntó solícito.

—No… Se van… —pidió Levi visiblemente afectado.

—Volveré más tarde –avisé, pero no hice un solo paso hasta ver a Erwin salir primero…

Salimos por la puerta frontal, me alegró bastante haber llegado a tiempo para detener al hijo de puta, aprovechado, de Erwin. Cuando me estaba yendo, lo escuché hablar a mis espaldas.

—Bastardo… Sé lo que le hiciste anoche… ¿qué pretendes, eh?

Me giré cabreado, ya sin ganas de contenerme en absoluto.

—No te metas, lo que suceda entre Levi y yo, no es asunto tuyo –le largué venenosamente.

— ¡Sí lo es! Porque a diferencia tuya, yo me quedaré a su lado. Reiner es tu pareja ahora, ¿qué carajo buscas, Eren? No permitiré que me lo arrebates de nuevo. Haré lo que sea por alejarlo de ti.

—Inténtalo, mastodonte, haz todo lo que te venga en gana, pero antes o ahora, Levi siempre, siempre me elegirá.

—No cuando te vayas.

No lo pensé, me le fui encima como un toro enojado, le descargué un puñetazo con toda la furia y el rubio se desplomó en el piso. Pero se puso de pie de inmediato y se tiró encima de mí, rodamos en la hierba como dos perros rabiosos. Nunca sentí tantas ganas de golpear a alguien. Nos pateamos desde esa incómoda posición, Erwin me asestó una buena zurda, que me aturdió por completo, al fin se sentó encima de mi pecho, y una lluvia de puñetazos y golpes me cayó encima. Me defendí con todas mis fuerzas, mordí, escupí, le hice saltar sangre de la nariz y a su vez también tuve muchos golpes en retorno, la boca me sangraba y finalmente Erwin casi me estranguló con esas manos de oso polar que tiene. Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme por la falta de oxígeno me soltó y se puso de pie. Me asestó un fuerte puntapié en la boca del estómago y me dejó retorciéndome de dolor.

— ¡Esta vez no renunciaré a él! ¡¿Lo has entendido?! Y me importa una mierda si tengo que romperte en ocho para lograr estar a su lado.

—Hi—hijo de p—puta… —escupí sangre, mientras a duras penas lograba sentarme.

—Levi no está solo, me tiene a mí –la sangre caía de su nariz aplastada, mientras sus ojos refulgían en furia—. Te irás, y entonces nada podrás hacer, bastardo.

Se fue y a mí me llevó mucho rato poder ponerme de pie, y otros más hasta llegar al auto. Frente al volante, respirando agitado y completamente cabreado lo entendí… yo no estaba preparado para dejar ir a Levi… y no dejaría que Erwin se saliera con la suya… les permití una vez que se metieran entre nosotros, al fin lo entendía, no se trataba de que Levi los había dejado, yo también lo había permitido… pero esta vez sería diferente…

—X—

Levi se sentó en el patio. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sol de la mortecina tarde le acariciara la piel. Como si se tratara de hiel, el doloroso recuerdo de esa noche se descubrió ante su nublada mente. Como una enorme mariposa de alas negras, anidó en sus pensamientos llenándolos de mugre y dolor…

 _Mantenía los hombros tensos mientras manejaba. Los dedos como garras afirmados en el volante. La vista perdida y el cigarrillo pendiendo de la boca, como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento._

 _En una curva cerrada, casi se lleva por delante a otro auto, y agitado y sudoroso, estacionó a un costado. Abrió la ventanilla y tiró la colilla encendida, mientras respiraba de a bocanadas como si recién hubiera subido a la superficie después de estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Cuando pudo calmarse un poco, esa imagen volvió a su mente. Eren parado estoicamente, mirándolo con frialdad, y sus palabras que lo convertían en un manojo de nervios desbocados:_ _ **"Ya no te amo".**_

 _Sintió a sus ojos calentarse, porque empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y se observó por el espejo retrovisor, ¡NO, NO, NO! No iba a llorar, de ninguna manera. Recordaba las palabras de su tío una tarde diciembre cuando volvió con las rodillas peladas por una caída y la cara llena de lágrimas secas. Su tío le dio vuelta la cara de un golpe. Con esos ojos fríos que tenía, como los de Eren, le habló con seriedad: "Cuando lloras aceptas la derrota, y los Ackerman preferimos morir que ser los perdedores"._

 _Siempre estuvo consciente de que su tío era un gran hijo de puta. Cuando su madre no estaba en casa, solía descargarse con él, amenazándolo de que no abriera la boca o su madre sería la siguiente en recibir los golpes. A su vez, Kenny era el único que le enseñó sobre la vida, que le compraba ropa, le daba dinero para salidas, que le compartió su primer vino y su primera cerveza. Para Levi, definir un límite entre lo bueno y lo malo con Kenny era imposible. Era como un padre para él, un padre que a veces se descontrolaba y lo dejaba lleno de marcas, a veces sin razón. Y cuando tienes diez, y luego doce, y luego diecisiete, cuando crees que esa es la realidad más normal en una casa, empiezas a aceptar que los golpes, a veces son "…por tu bien y porque te quieren hacer fuerte"._

 _Concientizarse de que la violencia no era una opción, le llevo casi todo el resto de su vida. Pero aunque luchó contra eso y trató de dominarse… había reincidido seis veces con Eren. Seis veces en los que por discusiones estúpidas terminó bebiendo hasta despertar todos sus demonios. Y fueron seis veces en los que le suplicó por su perdón, en la primera, fue la única vez que lloró. Porque de verdad estaba arrepentido, porque se sentía la basura más grande. Pero luego… empezó a creer que tal vez Eren… "merecía ser disciplinado"._

 _Apoyó la frente sucia por el sudor contra el volante, mientras inspiraba fuerte para evitar largarse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que resistir, resistir. Las palabras de Kenny resonando en su cabeza: "Tú te lo buscaste chico, al final parece que te gusta que te golpee… pero no me guardes rencor, porque disciplinarte de este modo te hará un hombre de bien"._

 _Se refregó las manos, mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Giró su cabeza al sentir como vibraba su celular por las llamadas y los mensajes, sobre el asiento del acompañante. Lo apagó. Inspiró fuerte y arrancó de nuevo para irse a la gasolinera más cercana. Llenó el tanque y se bajó al drugstore para comprar. Una botella de vodka, tres latas de energizantes y otras cosas. Levi mezcló el alcohol con dos pastillas de clonazepam, de dos miligramos cada una, que llevaba consigo, siendo esto el cóctel con el que pretendía anestesiarse esa noche._

 _Buscó un lugar apartado y procedió a tragar todo, casi sin respirar. Estaba sentado sobre el capó de su auto, mientras fumaba sin parar y continuaba bebiendo, ahora de una *petaca de café coñac. Estaba en un paraje despoblado, solo, ni siquiera tenía ganas de llamar a Erwin, ¿para qué? ¿Para que nuevamente lo ayudara con la pelea nueve mil nueve con Eren? Pobre su amigo, su único amigo incondicional, no merecía esa tortura. A su madre definitivamente no concurriría. Prefería morirse que escuchar su consabido, "Te lo dije, cariño". No, gracias._

 _Se sacó y se puso varias veces el anillo matrimonial, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir, porque aunque tomara cien botellas de vodka, nunca se detendría ese dolor. Eren quería el divorcio. Estúpidamente, ingenuamente, muy en el fondo de su ser, creía que aún había una posibilidad. Levi pensó que podrían superarlo, de alguna manera… pero nada podía arreglar si Eren ya no lo amaba._

 _Abrazó sus piernas, mientras dejaba escapar todo su dolor, su ira, su impotencia. Se bajó y sacó una Tablet de su guantera, normalmente la usaba para mostrar los productos de su empresa a posibles inversores, sin embargo también tenía una carpeta personal. Prendió otro cigarrillo y puso a reproducir el video. Eren siempre le decía que tenía una obsesión con eso de filmar. "Tengo una obsesión", pensó Levi, "pero es contigo". Tembló de frío, porque ya era noche cerrada y el alcohol no ayudaba. Se quedó estático al ver la sonrisa de Eren en cámara lenta. El cabello enmarañado sobre la almohada, y los ojos intoxicados de sueño todavía._

 ** _"—Te amo, Levi…"_**

 _El artefacto tembló en sus manos. Cerró ese video y abrió otro._

 ** _"—No sé por qué carajos le dicen "Luna de miel", siento como si hubiera corrido una maratón –dijo el joven tirándose en peso muerto sobre la cama, aún con el traje color marfil de su casamiento puesto._**

 ** _—Ey, no te duermas vestido, ¿o quieres que te desvista, mmm?_**

 ** _—Levi, estoy hecho polvo, en serio, ¿podemos follar mañana cuando despertemos?, por— ¡¿Qué haces?! –dijo mirándolo espantado, los pómulos coloreándose con rapidez—. ¡No filmes esto!_**

 ** _—Tarde… -replicó con la voz temblorosa por una risa que se le filtraba._**

 ** _—Dijiste que no filmarías nuestra intimidad –comentó haciendo un mohín caprichoso._**

 ** _—No estamos haciendo nada, no te alteres. Sólo creo que ese traje te sienta de maravilla, especialmente si estás tirado en la cama para mí._**

 ** _Eren hizo una sonrisa de lado y se giró abrazando una almohada, para mirar por encima de su hombro, de forma provocativa, levantando un poco las caderas._**

 ** _—Suelta esa mierda de cámara, ven y fóllame, esposo mío._**

 ** _—Mírala, eres bien traviesa –habló con voz ronca, y Eren se rió juguetonamente"._**

 _Apagó la Tablet y lloró entre risas. A nadie se entregó de esa manera, nadie conocía mejor sus infiernos y sus paraísos. Nunca había sentido que valía la pena seguir luchando. No se imaginaba un mundo sin Eren a su lado._

 _Un mundo sin Eren… no valía la pena… "Ya no te amo". Se secó los últimos vestigios de las huellas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro, se obligó a dejar de sentir lástima por sí mismo. Se sentó frente al volante, buscó en su reproductor esa canción que Eren cantaba hasta el hartazgo._

 ** _"—_** ** _Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you._** ** _That is how I know you go ooonnn… —Levi lo miró de reojo mientras apretaba el volante más de la cuenta y sentía que le palpitaba la vena del cuello—._** ** _Far across the distance and spaces between us. You have come to show you go oooonnn…_**

 ** _—Eren… —dijo el hombre con ronca voz y cara de matón—. No… No, Eren, no lo hagas…_**

 ** _—_** ** _Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go ooonnn… Once more you ooooopen the door, and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go oooon and oooooon…_**

 ** _Levi estacionó el auto y lo miró fijo, pero Eren seguía cantando a todo pulmón._**

 ** _— ¿Es necesario? –preguntó Levi cuando Eren terminó con sus aullidos._**

 ** _—Lo siento, es parte del "paquete"—contestó divertido mientras ponía la canción en modo repetición._**

 ** _— ¿Qué "paquete"?_**

 ** _—El… "paquete Yaeger", claro está. Todos los Yaeger venimos con una canción apestosa, toda… melancólica y sobre valorada que nos gusta a morir, y que podemos cantar hasta que la gente a nuestro alrededor enloquezca. ¿Cantas conmigo? –dijo metiéndose una paleta de cereza a la boca y mirando a su prometido con una enorme sonrisa._**

 ** _Levi suspiró y encendió el motor._**

 ** _—En la próxima estación de servicio compraré tapones de natación…_**

 ** _—Sabía que entenderías… -aceptó el joven riendo suavemente._**

 ** _—O un revólver mata-tradiciones-familiares…_**

 ** _Eren se acercó sensual, y le susurró en el oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja tentadoramente:_**

 ** _—Vamos, gruñoncito, hoy dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras, pero canta conmigo…_**

 ** _—Eres un maestro del soborno, prepara ese culo Yaeger, estoy a punto de inaugurar una nueva tradición para nuestra familia de dos –Levi lo miró de esa manera depredadora que a Eren le encantaba, pero se hizo el distraído, mientras un leve rubor le pintaba las mejillas…"_**

 _"_ _My Heart Will Go On", de Céline Dion._ _Ése era el tema. Y ése fue el que escogió Levi, mientras comenzaba a acelerar por la obscura ruta. Lo sabía muy bien, estaba todo arruinado, aunque Eren dejara al idiota de Reiner, aunque él lo perdonara, aunque le demostrara que podía contra esa adicción… Aunque nunca más le pusiera un dedo encima… "Ya no te amo"…_

 _Aunque borrara los cientos de videos que tenía descargados, las miles de imágenes, jamás desaparecerían de él. Todas las sensaciones. Esos recuerdos lo atacarían una y otra vez durante el resto de su vida, como un recordatorio de que pudo tenerlo todo, pero que ahora ya no eran nada._

 _Demasiado para soportar, Levi ya no podía meter una sola brizna más de dolor dentro suyo. Era como una masa sangrante, una amalgama deformada por el abandono, la indiferencia y la soledad… Y lo sabía, hasta que no dejara de respirar… no soltaría a Eren, no lo dejaría ir, jamás podría admitir que lo había perdido para siempre… jamás…_

 _Decir que había planificado que el ómnibus de larga distancia fuera su objetivo, sería mentir. Si iba a hacer eso, lo haría solo, sin llevarse a nadie más consigo, pero en el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, sus reflejos no respondieron lo suficientemente rápidos, y lo siguiente fue un destello, seguido de cientos de crujidos._

 _Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, apenas fueron capaces de intubarlo para que no se asfixiara con su propia sangre, los bomberos tendrían un arduo trabajo contra reloj para sacarlo de un coche que más parecía una lata de sardinas por lo aplastado que un vehículo…_

—X—

— ¿Levi? –Erwin prendió la luz de la habitación. Estaba semi metido en el placard, con un rostro sufriente—. ¿Estás bien? –dijo visiblemente asustado y tocando las manos del otro, estaba frío como un muerto.

—Erwin… —era la primera vez que pronunciaba bien su nombre—. Te llamé porque… necesito tu ayuda… Eres el único que puede ayudarme…

—X—

Cuando Eren llegó a la casa, ya eran cerca de las nueve. Su semblante era de molestia, porque había visto el auto de Erwin estacionado en el garaje grande. Lo sacaría a patadas si era necesario, no permitiría ni una sola vez más que lo hiciera a menos, aunque eso significara terminar a las trompadas otra vez.

Pero grande sería su sorpresa al entrar y encontrarse con Levi sentado a la mesa del living en la cabecera. A un costado un notario con un maletín y a su lado, Erwin.

—Buenas noches –dijo con seriedad y se sentó al lado de Levi.

—Hola –le contestó éste, los demás guardaron silencio—. Eren… toma…

Levi le alcanzó los papeles. Eren los tomó completamente asombrado.

—Ya está hecho –le dijo el hombre más bajo con una expresión de desolación—. Ya hice… la firma… Eres libre, Eren…

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*Relusol: Polvo abrasivo color blanco para remover manchas.

*Petaca: Botella pequeña, por lo general de vidrio o metal.

.

By Luna de Acero… sin palabras…


	5. Sin despedidas

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero, reportándose. Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero haberlo hecho bien, lo revisé y creo que está decente, je. Yaoi´Blyff, cualquier cosa acepto tirones de oreja je. No tengo mucho para decir, el próximo es el último. Desean que pase algo en particular, acepto propuestas... Los amo, gracias por todo el apoyo!

 **NOTA DE ACLARACIÓN:** Muchas gracias a las ideas de **YAOI´BLYFF** , estuvimos conversando largo y tendido (como siempre) y me sugirió algunos cambios que estuve incorporando en este cap, gracias por la inspiración! Ya les dije que vayan a leer sus fics?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Algo de angs, pero reducido, creo que en este cap nadie va a llorar, sip? Eso espero, un poco de todo. Vamos a ver que opinan.

* * *

Dedicatoria especial: PARA TODOS LOS HERMOSÍSIMOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ EN EL ÚLTIMO CAP:

 ***RivaiFem TA** \- A ver si ahora reivindicamos al rubiales, jajaja. Espero te guste este cap, hermosa, gracias por estar siempre presente, eres la mejor waifu, junto a Charly claro, je. Te debo mucho, muchos besos y packs.

 ***Maru de Kusanagi** \- Kyyyaaaa, me estás leyendo! (cae desmayada)

 ***AegisVi** \- Mujer, quieres volverme adicta a tus preciosos reviews? Ay, de verdad me dejas en las nubes, como me gusta leer todo lo que vives, como prestaste atención a todos los detalles, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad a Erwin, bueno se propasó un poco (quien no? yo me aprovecharía je), pero no es malo el rubiote. Convengamos que el rubio se defendió de Eren, no fue él el que lo atacó primero. Ahora una aclaración, Levi no recordó todo, tiene algunos fragmentos, si recordó la noche del accidente y todos los sentimientos que lo llevaron a su fatal desenlace. Gracias por compartir tus ganas de que la OTP siga junta, me ha inspirado mucho, porque la verdad últimamente muchos desean que queden separados, pero no es sencillo! Es una situación muy compleja y con muchos vericuetos. Por si no quedó claro: AAAMOOO TUS REVIEWS, SON ALIMENTO PARA EL ALMA, mi vida se alarga dos años con cada review tuyo (?), ok, no, pero casi, jajaja. Espero ansiosa tus palabritas luego del siguiente cap.

 ***Luisamargotp** \- Mi vida, que te ha pasado? Escríbeme al messenger y conversemos, me dejas muy preocupada!

 ***Harumi** \- No le pegues a tu hermana, por Jebús! Jajajaja, me encantan tus reviews, me sacas unas carcajadotas que todos a mi alrededor me miran con cara de "a esta ya le dió". Gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, estoy tan feliz que te guste! No sé si tengo un as bajo la manga, pero con lo poco que tengo intentaré hacer algo... creo, dame ánimos que los necesito jajaja. Me dices que te pareció este nuevo cap? gracias por el apoyo!

 ***Kathy** \- Estoy segura que con este capítulo no vas a llorar... no, no tienes que llorar, si lloras está mal... jajaja, naaa, es broma, pero creo que viene bastante light. Sé que tienes una idea muy idealista de Reiner, pero todos somos seres humanos con defectos y creo qeu va a cambiar mucho tu visión después de este cap. Me gustaría que me dijeras que crees ahora. Otra del club que odia al cejotas, jajaja, no te enojes, Erwin quiso ver si le salía bien su apuesta y bueno, pobre, no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado, y créeme no es el malo de la película, creo que ninguno lo es. Tienes razón, Eren lo cuernió a Reiner, que mal! Jajaja quiero saber más de la novela! Me encantó, que pasará con maria magdalena, cuéntame por favor!

 ***NellQhuay** \- Démosle otra oportunidad al cejotas, si? La verdad que pobre Levi, es como tú dices, confía en las personas a su alrededor y éstas solo se aprovechan, pero bueno, paciencia, ya irá sintiéndose mejor y volviendo a recuperar su seguridad, pero es un proceso largo y difícil. Yo amè escribir cuando le dio una paliza a Eren, no que me guste el tatakae golpeado (o si?) pero le hacía falta que alguien le dijera un par de verdades. Por Dios, no quiero masacrar tu corazón, lo juro, lo juro! Fue sin querer, queriendo! Viste? Vos querías que firme, ahì tenés, ahora a nadie le gustó la firma... que vamos a hacer ahora NellQhuay? Que vamos a hacer?... Ah, cierto, yo soy la escritora, jajaja, algo se me ocurrirá, por lo pronto espero que este nuevo cap te guste, prometo que tu corazón estará bien... creo.

 ***Daughter of Calypso** \- Dios! no te deshidrates (le alcanza un vaso con agua). Jajajaja perdón, pero la forma irónica en que pusiste las cosas me hizo reír un montón, jaja. Si, la verdad fue como que Eren recibió un poco de su propia medicina, pero es que no se me decide el chico, que no, que si, que no, que si, quien puede rechazar a la leviconda, ah? quien? Nadie. No te preocupes por el largo de los reviews, hay mucho amor y cariño y de eso me alimento. Gracias por seguir la historia, hermosa, espero tus palabritas sobre esta nueva entrega, sip?

 ***Marianuki** \- Sentirás adrenalina con este cap? Jajaja

 ***Xzero Kill** \- Preciosa mia! Primero y principal: te ordeno que NO te mates, que tengo que hacerte sufrir todavía... ok, no, pero debes leer el happy ending... creo... Si, el cap anterior fue muy intenso, este es muuucho más tranqui, lo juro, ya se viene lo bueno, de verdad! No te enojes con el cejotas, preciosa, no es del todo malo, ya verás. Y sí, a pesar de que no pudo evitarlo, Eren estuvo mal, no se decide este chico! Que Levi no, que Levi sí, aaaah, me marea. Siiii, amé que Eren defendiera lo que siente, a pesar de que está mal, pero lo amé igual. Eres la segunda que me dice que debo tener un as bajo la manga (se mira la manga y lo busca), yo también espero tenerlo, jajaja. Aclaro, no, no recobró la memoria del todo, solo algunos fragmentos y la noche del accidente, eso fue todo por ahora. Espero no defraudarte con este nuevo cap, pero a comparación del anterior es como andar en los autitos chocadores, jajaja.

 ***Beicon-MagicBL** \- te recordó a Atame a ti? En serio... (piensa), bueno. Dale una oportunidad al rubio, sí, hizo algunas cosas mal, pero te juro que no es el enemigo, creo que lo vas a querer un poquito con este cap. Es verdad, Erwin y Levi no tuvieron ningún romance, Eren estaba equivocado en sospechar. Pero bueno, no lo culpo, las actitudes de Levi lo confundieron. Pobre Levi, pensaba que se moría, jajaja, fue muy intenso para el pobre, menos mal no se traumó. Tus reviews son preciosos, no digas eso! A mi me encantan y no los siento ni secos ni fríos, los disfruto un montón, muchas gracias!

 ***Kami no musume XD** \- Sigue creyendo en mi, sigue creyendo... (transpira), sé que podré cumplir, sé que... eeh.. ehhh... bueno, haré lo posible, je, gracias por continuar aquí!

 ***Noa** \- Gracias por tu review, hermosa, esperaré tus palabritas acerca de este nuevo cap, mira que me estoy apiadando y lo hice suave esta vez jeje.

 ***Yadira951** \- No llores, bonita! Bueno, llora si quieres, je, pero este cap ya no te hará llorar, estoy segura, vas a poder disfrutar más tranquila. Pobre mi bebé Levi, se asustó de su imagen, no se reconoce (se pone mal). Lamento haber removido recuerdos dolorosos, pero estoy abordando temas en mis fics que no son del todo agradables, saliendo de mi zona de confort y experimentando con eso, y sì, es un tema sensible el de la violencia. Pero al menos intentó cambiar, hizo terapia y dejo la bebida, al menos hasta la noche del accidente. A mi también me da pena Erwin, pobre, no le corresponden al rubeo, pero es que la OTP, la otepé! Vamos a ver si aparece Armin y lo consuela un poco (?). No tomes cloro, hace mal, me dirás que te pareció este cap? Besitos, hermosa.

 ***D teufel** \- Ay, mi vida, me lastima que te haya dejado tan mal con esta historia, espero poder reivindicarme. Es verdad, siento que mis fics están "madurando" digamos, y eso en parte es gracias a que estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre "cómo escribir", estoy corrigiendo más y estoy tocando temas que son altamente sensibles y que remueven muchos sentimientos. Gracias por notarlo, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, espero colmar tus expectativas con esta nueva entrega, y gracias, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi. Te quiero mucho, bonita.

Bien, fiuuuu, al fin, ahora al fic.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Recordar en fácil para quien tiene memoria,**_

 _ **olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón".**_

 _ **Gabriel García Márquez**_

.

.

Eren estaba mudo, con las hojas entre sus manos. El notario habló.

—Señor Yaeger, soy el abogado del señor Ackerman, Marco Bolt. Quería que supiera que las firmas han sido registradas adecuadamente, y además el señor Ackerman le ha puesto un anexo a la documentación —Eren levantó la mirada visiblemente afectado—. La voluntad del señor Ackerman es que usted no solamente se quede con el 50% del dinero, las acciones, los ahorros mancomunados, sino así también con el auto deportivo y esta propiedad.

—¿Qué?

—Levi quiere que te quedes con esta casa —habló Erwin con el semblante serio—. Porque él se va.

—En el documento —prosiguió el abogado—, se extiende una prórroga de 72 horas en las que mi cliente retirará todas sus pertenencias, luego de ello me encargaré de entregarle las llaves de la casa para que esté a su entera disposición, ese es el único requerimiento, señor Yaeger.

—¿Adónde te irás, Levi? —preguntó el hombre sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que decía el abogado.

—Volverá con su madre —respondió Erwin.

—¡Ya cállate, carajo! ¡Le pregunté a Levi, no a ti!

—Marco —habló el Ackerman—. Por favor, yo… necesito… hablar con… Eren…

—Lo entiendo, me retiraré —el abogado se puso de pie y Erwin lo acompañó.

—Estaré afuera si me necesitas —le habló a Levi, mientras le dedicaba una fría mirada al castaño.

Apenas se quedaron solos, Eren dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se miraron por varios minutos.

—Estás… lastimado… Erwin… me contó… hizo mal, yo… me enojé con él…

—No hay cuidado. Ambos nos desbocamos.

—No vuelvan a pelear… por favor…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó el más alto, tomando los papeles y retomando lo sucedido.

Al hombre le costaba mucho expresarse aún, por lo que hablaba un poco entrecortado, deteniéndose para elegir cuidadosamente las palabras. Pero algo había cambiado, estaba diferente a cuando había regresado del hospital.

—Tenías razón… en todo… te… fallé. Yo recordé… algunas cosas… tristes y… quería perdón… mmm… tch, tengo que… tu a mí, perdonar… me. Fui malo, Eren… no entiendo porque. Ahora, pienso y… no entiendo, pero lo hice —levanta los hombros para reforzar su punto—. A ti, un hermoso hombre que… lastimé… lo siento —los ojos grises se llenan de lágrimas—. Si pudiera… arreglar… antes… pero una persona… rota como yo… no puede… reparar nada…

—Levi…

—Espera… Eren… escucha todo y… luego, yo escucho… Lamento ser… tan lento pero… intento, tch… —suspira algo frustrado, inspira y empieza de nuevo—. Yo olvidé… casi todo… y a veces… son como… destellos que… me llegan… No recordaba tu nombre… pero… aquí –dijo señalando su pecho—, aquí no te olvidé, Eren… y por eso… yo quiero… que ahora seas feliz… Lamento que… mmm… te hice llorar y te… lastimé… lo siento mucho… —su semblante estaba lleno de tristeza y dolor—. Sólo quiero… que Eren sea feliz y… libre… Entonces yo… firma, firmo, para que… puedas estar… tranquilo… ¿sí? Yo sé… que no puedo… no puedo… devolverte tus… lágrimas… lo siento…

—Yo… no quería que esto terminara así.

—Lo sé… lamento… la decepción…

—¿Por qué te vas, Levi?

—Iré con… madre… Ella quiere ayudar y… mmm… no sé, algo de… buenos doctores… eso.

—Nunca te gustó Paradis… Me dijiste que odiabas el ruido de las olas embravecidas contra la costa, el perfume a sal que invadía las calles. No te gusta el frío —Eren apretaba sus manos contra sus rodillas, sintiendo que el pecho le ardía cada vez más.

—En verdad… no lo sé… Sólo recordé… muy poco… tal vez… lo suficiente… Iré y, veré si es que… aún no me gusta…

—¿Erwin irá contigo?

—Unos días… tal vez… No es malo, él solo… me protege a su manera… —Eren bajó la mirada a los papeles—. Pero ahora yo… entendí que… es un amigo… eso. Bien… estoy cansado ahora… iré a dormir… no te enojes.

—No, yo… no me enojo. No lo haré más. Pero antes, piénsalo por favor. ¿Sabes por qué elegimos esta casa? —Negó con la cabeza—. Dijiste que amabas las colinas y como cambiaban de color con las estaciones. Que querías despertar y disfrutar de su belleza todos los días.

Levi sonrió melancólicamente, un fragmento de ese recuerdo llegó a él. Era una mentira piadosa, porque no eran las colinas lo que lo había enamorado de esa casa, sino la sonrisa de Eren cuando entraron, y esa sonrisa, era la verdadera belleza que él quería ver cada día.

—Disfruta las colinas… por mí… Eren…

Levi se puso de pie con dificultad, tomando sus muletas y miró hacia el pasillo.

—Segunda puerta a la derecha —dijo Eren muy quedo.

—Gracias…

El joven se puso de pie, tomó los papeles y salió de la casa. Marco y Erwin estaban en la galería conversando, se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron al hombre salir.

Erwin se acercó.

—Escucha, Eren. Lamento haberte golpeado. Me comporté irrazonablemente —el castaño se sorprendió de las palabras del hombre—. Hablé con Levi. No tomaré ventaja de su situación, de eso puedes estar seguro, yo sólo… fui débil por los sentimientos que he guardado por tanto tiempo. Pero sólo tengo su sincera amistad, y aunque sea sólo eso, lo tomaré. Cuidaré de él, lo mejor que pueda. Eso no significa que me caigas bien, ni que nos llevaremos mejor de ahora en adelante, no creo que eso sea posible. Pero tampoco quiero que creas que soy feliz cuando veo a Levi tan destruido por dentro. Como sea. Lamento todo lo que pasó, y espero… que ambos puedan recuperarse de esto.

Extendió su mano en son de paz, Eren suspiró y aceptó el saludo.

—Cuídalo. Adiós.

Subió al auto y condujo hasta el departamento de Reiner, donde éste lo esperaba. Tocó el timbre y el hombre le abrió la puerta, venía con los papeles en la mano, pero su rostro era el de una persona derrotada.

—Eren, ¿qué sucedió? —le habló mientras le daba lugar para pasar y lo empujaba sutilmente por la espalda.

Eren cayó sentado en el sillón gris y le alcanzó los documentos.

—Firmó todo, me dejó la casa y aceptó todos los términos.

Reiner se sentó a su lado, dejó los documentos sobre la mesa ratona y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. No necesitaba preguntar ante lo evidente. Siempre lo supo, sus besos, sus miradas, sus palabras, era una ruta de escape, la válvula al dolor, pero nunca había logrado que lo mirara igual que a Levi. Estúpidamente creyó que con el tiempo… pero ahora se daba cuenta… no era posible.

—Reiner… yo… lo siento… Lo siento de verdad… —Eren lo miró a los ojos, no podía seguir mintiéndole—. Recordé muchas cosas y… perdóname, me siento en verdad terrible por decirte esto. Te quiero mucho Reiner, no sé cómo podría haber afrontado todo esto si no hubieras estado a mi lado pero… no quiero mentirte y no quiero mentirme a mí mismo. Yo… me acosté con Levi…

—Te lo dije, Eren… —Reiner se apoyó contra el respaldar del sillón y largó un suspiro, mientras apretaba uno de sus puños, tratando de no demostrar que esa noticia lo estaba destrozando por completo—. Te dije que si no estabas seguro… No, también fue mi culpa, era obvio, los sentimientos no cambian de la noche a la mañana. Pero entonces, ¿por qué está firmado ese papel?

—Levi… creyó que era lo mejor…

—¿Sabe lo que sientes por él?

—Ya… nada se puede hacer…

—Y entonces… ¿vas a renunciar, Eren? Hace unas semanas atrás, no parabas de decirme lo mucho que deseabas que el divorcio se consumara, ahora pareces un muñeco de trapo que ha sido abandonado. Creo que deberías sentarte y pensar bien, que carajos quieres hacer.

—No hay nada por hacer… ¿y qué si lo intento y las cosas se ponen peor que antes? Tengo miedo, Reiner… Lo siento, no debería estar aquí… complicándote la vida.

—Yo no seré quien te envíe a sus brazos, sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti. Pensé que tú tenías en claro las cosas, pero es obvio que no… Me fui dando cuenta con estos últimos días, creyendo que tal vez, podría ser suficiente con estar a tu lado —la mirada del hombre se enfrió—. Pero no lo es… Decide de una vez que harás, Eren. Te entiendo, sabes que lo hago, pero tampoco es justo para mí…

—Yo no… no quiero perderlo… ugh… Pero creo que… ya lo perdí. Perdón… Reiner…

Comenzó muy lento y suave, con silenciosas lágrimas, y a medida que fue transcurriendo el tiempo se convirtió en un llanto desgarrador, peor que si Levi hubiera muerto. Al hombre le hubiera gustado llorar también, pero no lo hizo. Se convirtió nuevamente en el pilar, en su muro de contención, dejó que se descargara, que sacara todo de adentro. Hasta que cayó dormido por el agotamiento, lo envolvió en una manta, y le refregó la cabeza un poco.

Dolía, como cien cuchillos retorciéndole las tripas. Siempre creyó que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con el hermoso chico de ojos aguamarinas. Hasta que lo encontró ese día secándose las lágrimas en un pasillo olvidado de las oficinas. Todo comenzó con una pequeña charla, Eren se sintió en verdad avergonzado de que lo hubiera visto en ese estado.

No fue difícil odiar a Levi, el esposo de Eren, mucho menos cuando lo vio llegar con el labio partido. Era verdad que el joven era impetuoso y se iba de boca muchas veces, pero eso no ameritaba haberlo golpeado. Nunca se lo diría a Eren, pero una vez enfrentó a Levi a la salida de su trabajo. Para ser alguien de tan baja estatura pegaba muy duro, y aunque recibió una tremenda paliza ese día, al menos se dio el gusto de ponerle las cosas en claro, que era un maldito abusivo y descuidaba a su pareja, que si llegaba a enterarse de que tocaba a Eren una vez más, lo iba a mandar a la cárcel. Levi ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, o tal vez le estaba dando la razón. Nunca lo supo.

La última vez que Levi golpeó a Eren, se refugió en su casa. Y aunque prácticamente se lo rogó, no hubo forma de que el joven presentara la denuncia. Él no lo hizo porque era débil ante sus lágrimas, siempre lo fue. Eren podía pedirle que se tirara de un precipicio y lo haría sin dudar. Así de entregado estaba, incluso ahora, cuando sabía que se habían terminado las oportunidades para él, no podía dejar de estar a su lado, no podía dejar de amarlo. Y que lo mandaran al mismo infierno, pero a pesar de que lo veía triste, estaba feliz de que el otro bastardo hubiera firmado.

Realmente no lo entendía, ¿qué lo unía tanto? ¿Qué fuerza sobrenatural hacía que se negaran a aceptar el hecho de que juntos eran un desastre? Que no dejaban de lastimarse, de provocarse heridas, que se estaban destruyendo… y aun así… se buscaban. ¿Eso era amor? ¿O era un capricho? Estaban obsesionados, al punto de que podían llegar a quitarse la vida. Él lo sabía bien, lo de Levi Ackerman no fue un accidente, fue una decisión, una pésima y espantosa decisión. Y le aterraba, le aterraba quedar igual que loco que Levi.

Cuando se enteró que estaba en el hospital… por un momento deseó que se muriera. Mientras veía como Eren lloraba y lloraba, como su madre evitaba que entrara a verlo, como Erwin lo apartaba con fuerza y él lo arrastraba a su departamento. Pero nada fue suficiente, ni los recuerdos perdidos, ni la firma que Levi había dejado para extinguir su unión civil… nada… Nuevamente volvía como un cachorro perdido, lo buscaba… sí, lo buscaba en sus ojos, en sus besos, en sus brazos, y luego podía ver toda su decepción porque no lo encontraba, no encontraba a su maldito Levi.

¿Y eso era suficiente para él? Esas migajas de cariño… esas miserias de su atención… "Reiner, te quiero". Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. Eren al lado de Levi se contaminaba, caía en su juego, volvía a sentir que podían amarse. Levi era como un cáncer y estaba seguro que terminaría destruyendo a su preciado amor. Entonces… ¿no debería él protegerlo? ¿Quién más podría hacerlo? No podía permitirlo, de ninguna manera, no podía dejar que Levi se quedara con Eren, que lo arruinara otra vez.

—X—

Eren se despertó algo aturdido. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, miró por la ventana, las cosas se movían alrededor.

—Recuéstate —le indicó Reiner mientras le daba a beber nuevamente de esa agua turbia—. La medicina está haciendo efecto, resiste un poco más.

Eren se desplomó otra vez, completamente dormido.

Levi miró de nuevo por la ventana. No podía mandarle un mensaje porque no entendía todos esos difíciles símbolos, y aunque no quiso, tuvo que terminar pidiéndole ayuda a Erwin para poder hacer una llamada, que luego fueron dos y tres, siempre atendió el contestador. Miró el celular con decepción.

—Solo… quería despedirme —aclaró refregando el aparto entre los dedos de su mano sana, al menos ahora tenía más movilidad.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo? –le sugirió Erwin.

—No lo sé… Tal vez… está ocupado…

—Iré a comprar, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?-negó y miró nuevamente por la ventana. Era como un niño esperando por la llegada de sus padres. Erwin no soportaba verlo así.

Ya habían empacado todo y el avión saldría al otro día temprano. Erwin marcó el número varias veces y le dejó muchos mensajes, pero nunca le respondió. Por lo que decidido, tomó el volante y se fue al departamento de Reiner. Sabía la dirección porque cuando Eren se fue de la casa, mandó a buscar algunas cosas que él llevó personalmente.

La cara del hombre fue de completa sorpresa cuando vio al fornido rubio frente a su puerta.

—Reiner.

—Erwin, ¿qué necesitas?

—Hablar con Eren.

—¿De qué? –el de ojos celestes levantó una ceja, no se imaginaba que podía encontrar tanta resistencia de parte del otro.

—Es personal, ¿podrías llamarlo, por favor?

—Eren no quiere hablar con nadie del entorno de Levi, y yo respetaré su posición.

—¿Acaso lo tienes de rehén? No seas irrazonable, Reiner. No volverá con Levi, y hay un divorcio firmado, él solo quiere despedirse. Todo esto le está haciendo daño, apelo a tu humanidad, por amor a Dios. Es solo despedirse, deja que Levi tenga un último recuerdo antes de-

—No. Fui claro, Eren no quiere saber nada con ustedes, ni con él. Ahora me despido, puesto que tengo mucho por hacer.

—Reiner, te lo suplico, hablamos de una persona enferma —Erwin no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Una persona que fue una mierda con Eren.

—Que tú seas su pareja ahora, no significa que puedas juzgar lo que haya sucedido entre ellos. Levi está muy inestable, solo se trata de un simple saludo, ¿en qué carajos te afecta eso?

—No se trata de mí, se trata de Eren. Y yo lo protegeré de lo que sea necesario.

—¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Proteger? Levi apenas puede ponerse de pie, no recuerda prácticamente nada. Y-

—No es nuestro problema. Esta conversación se termina aquí —se escuchó un sonoro lamento proviniendo de adentro del departamento, y Erwin frunció el ceño completamente desconcertado—. Adiós, Erwin, que tengan buen viaje —y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Cretino de cuarta.

Erwin regresó a la casa. Levi se había caído y había arrastrado consigo el mantel de la mesa rompiendo un florero. Se había cortado un poco levantando los pedazos. Fue regañado por el rubio.

—Ya, ya, no te enojes… todos se enojan, uuufff…

Caminó dificultosamente hasta la ventana y se apostó allí mirando hacia afuera.

—Levi, lo siento, pero no hagas cosas peligrosas mientras estás solo. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Erwin… Eren dijo que… venía a la noche, ¿no? —Pero ante la mirada sorprendida de Erwin bajó la cabeza y pensó un poco—. Mmm… no, eso… no fue ahora… ¿Cuándo vuelve?

El rubio se acercó y se apoyó contra el marco del otro lado.

—Levi, ¿recuerdas que firmaste el divorcio, verdad?

—Divorcio significa disolver…

—Exacto.

Le tomó algunos minutos procesar todo de nuevo.

—Ya no vendrá… —dijo al fin, refregándose los dedos del brazo quebrado—. ¿Está enojado? Le pegaste… eso… tch… yo también… entonces… no vuelve…

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

—Quería verlo… Yo pensé… va a venir… tch… es que, no sé si… me disculpé y… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto—. No recuerdo… hablé con él, pero… no sé si… yo debo disculparme… Erwin…

—Ey, tranquilo –dijo abrazándolo con suavidad, estaba muy nervioso y se mordía el labio inferior—. Yo se lo dije, y él aceptó la disculpa.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Sí. Pero Eren está… enfermo y no puede venir, por ahora. Pero sabe que estás arrepentido.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Sí.

—Bueno… ¿Harás puré?

—¿Quieres comer eso?

—No… ¿Pero harás?

—Tal vez haga otra cosa.

—Vamos a ir… a llevarle un poco de puré, ¿sí? El puré… hace bien…

Erwin suspiró y refregó su espalda.

—Eren tiene mucho puré en su casa, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Bueno… Entonces, no viene… bueno… —algunas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus grises ojos—. Quería verlo…

—Pero ahora, debes cenar, bañarte y descansar. Tenemos un largo viaje a Paradis.

—Paradis… sí… madre…

—Sí, tu mamá te va a estar esperando, y yo me quedaré unos días también.

—¿Eren irá a Paradis?

—No lo sé, Levi.

—Hay que… invitarlo… Tal vez… quiera ir… dile que hay puré —Erwin sonrió melancólicamente—. Divorcio significa disolver, sí… Bueno… Quiero bife.

—Claro, haré lo que quieras.

Al otro día Levi estuvo demasiado nervioso en el avión, Erwin le dio un tranquilizante. Según la recomendación de Steven, un viaje tan largo era demasiado estrés. Pero debían irse, esa casa ya no era de Levi.

—Tengo miedo… —dijo apretando el asiento y mirando por la ventanilla.

—Es seguro, vamos a viajar por encima de las nubes, te va a encantar, ya verás. Antes viajabas mucho en avión y lo disfrutabas mucho.

—Antes… antes… estoy cansado del antes… ¡Erwin! —dijo sobresaltado—. Sí va a la casa… no me va a encontrar… el… tch… hombre hermoso… él… ah… ah…

—Eren.

—Olvidé su nombre… otra vez… —habló frustrado—. No quiero… olvidarlo… ugh…

—No lo harás –Levi lo miró ansioso, Erwin tomó una de sus manos y le habló con firmeza—. No lo harás, respira, y repite. No te olvidarás porque fue alguien muy importante para ti. Uno no se olvida de las personas importantes.

—Bueno… Eren… Eren… Eren… no voy a estar… en casa…

—Ahora ya no es tu casa —le repitió por quincuagésima vez el rubio—. Ahora tu casa está con tu madre, cuando lleguemos verás que te sentirás a gusto.

—Bueno… —aceptó resignado y luego mientras miraba por el vidrio siguió repitiendo en susurros—. No me olvidaré… Eren… Eren… Era… ¡Eren!

Cuando llegaron Levi se pasó todo el camino en el auto rentado tapándose la cabeza con una colcha.

—Tranquilo, ya te dije que no hay peligro.

—¡Que sí! —Decía temblando debajo de la tela, Erwin rodó los ojos—. Esa agua grande… ¡me va a aplastar!

—Joder.

Levi caminó por la hermosa casa incontables veces, hasta caer rendido y transpirado en el sillón de la sala. Su madre le alcanzó su té negro preferido, pero lo rechazó diciendo que era horrible.

—Hijo, sé qué es difícil, pero ya verás que te sentirás mejor con el correr de los días.

—Bueno… Madre, ¿conoces a Eren? —Luego pensó un poco—. Sí, si lo conoces. Es hermoso… como un sol… pero aquí en el suelo… no quema… tengo sed.

—¿Quieres agua?

—Sí… te va a caer bien… Eren… Debería venir… pero está enojado… uuuff… Yo hice la firma…

—¿Sabes, Levi? Mañana vendrá Nina, ella es maestra de personas con capacidades diferentes —dijo la mujer alcanzándole un vaso con agua, el hombre bebió con ganas—. Puede enseñarte a leer —Levi sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—Eren sabe leer… es… perfecto, sí.

Kuchel suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, esto iba a ser muy complicado.

—X—

Eren entró a la casa, seguido por Reiner. Se sentía algo débil aun.

—Si tuve tanta fiebre, ¿por qué no me llevaste a una clínica? —dijo con algo de reproche.

—Ya te dije que llamé a la ambulancia, te revisó el médico y dijo que si la fiebre bajaba no hacía falta.

—Nunca me enfermo —continuó frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, amor, estuviste bajo un estrés agobiante. No me sorprende en absoluto que hayas colapsado.

—Quería despedirme —dijo caminando hacia la habitación. Reiner le dio su espacio.

Prendió la luz de la habitación y caminó por el lugar. Tomó una de las almohadas, aún olía a Levi. Toda su esencia estaba impregnada en el lugar. Faltaban varias cosas, como era de esperarse. Se sentía tan vacío, como si la casa hubiera sido saqueada, se abrazó a sí mismo y se acercó al mueble del televisor. Se arrodilló y lo abrió, se sorprendió al encontrar todos los Cd´s allí. Levi no se había llevado ninguno. Los tomó entre sus manos y le dolió profundamente.

Tomó el que decía "Preparativos III", con el número 90 y lo colocó en el reproductor.

 _"—Mocoso, es la primera y única vez en tu vida que me verás bailar un vals. ¡Joder! No estamos en el siglo XIX –replicaba muy molesto._

 _—Vamos, Levi échale ganas, ¿quieres?_

 _Puso la cámara sobre el trípode y con el control puso la música. Levi rodó los ojos. Se acercó y unieron sus manos. Intentaron llevar el ritmo, pero Levi era de madera._

 _—Eres pésimo —Se burló Eren, riéndose entre dientes._

 _—No puedo ser perfecto, pendejo, algún defecto tenía que tener. Música de mierda._

 _—Cuenta, cuenta, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, no es tan complicado, vamos, 1, 2, 3, 4, y giro, 1, 2, ¡ouch!_

 _—¡No es tan fácil!_

 _—No es tan difícil, tampoco, anda, 1, 2, 3, 4._

 _—Te diré qué… mis caderas coordinan mejor —comentó apretándolo contra su cuerpo._

 _—Ya, concéntrate, joder, 1, 2, 3, 4, y giro, ¡Levi!_

 _El hombre lo apretó de nuevo y lo levantó del suelo haciéndolo girar frenéticamente, automáticamente Eren enredó sus piernas en su cintura, riéndose a más no poder._

 _—¿Vas a usar vestido?_

 _—¡Claro que no! ¡No soy un transformista!_

 _—Pero las faldas cortitas te quedan bien._

 _—¡Levi, basta! Tenemos que practicar, ¡Joder!_

 _Se fueron al suelo, pero el hombre evitó que se golpeara y quedaron desparramados en el piso._

 _—Conste en acta que fui atacado por un mocoso libidinoso, ¡cálmate! ¿Quieres mi polla?_

 _—¡Basta! No te lo estás tomando en serio, ¡Levi! —Se quejó al quedar debajo mientras el otro lo atacaba con besos—. ¡La cámara está grabando, basta! —Intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero a la vez se reía, por lo que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al más bajo._

 _Eran una amalgama de brazos y piernas enredadas, mientras se reían a más no poder._

 _—Eren, quieto, deja de provocarme te digo._

 _—¡Levi! Yo no estoy haciendo nada, ¡basta! No puedo respirar._

 _—¡No me hagas cosquillas! ¡Pendejo!_

 _—Bueno, basta —como pudo se puso de pie, el otro lo imitó, ambos estaban agitados y con el cabello revuelto—. Vamos a practicar._

 _—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… vamos, mocoso pervertido. Deja ya de manosearme, no te entregaré mi cuerpo, debo llegar puro y casto al altar._

 _Ambos comenzaron a desternillarse de risa._

 _—No te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta que no eres virgen, irás de blanco, con eso es suficiente –comentó Eren riéndose todavía._

 _—Vamos, vamos, ponte serio, mocoso._

 _Volvieron a unir sus manos y trataron de bailar de nuevo._

 _—Levi… ¿estás duro?_

 _—Es tu culpa, tanto manosearme y propasarte conmigo._

 _—¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Dile a Levi junior que se comporte!_

 _—Es culpa de tu culo, lo está llamando._

 _—¡Levi la cámara está grabando, joder! Concéntrate, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4 y giro._

 _—1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, mmm, mmm, giro, ¡mierda santa, me salió! ¡Es un milagro, vamos a festejar! –dijo apretándolo de nuevo._

 _—¡No, no, espera, Levi!_

 _Terminaron en el suelo de nuevo"._

Eren sonrió y luego apagó la tele.

—Deberías deshacerte de eso —escuchó a Reiner en la puerta, lo miró por sobre su hombro y guardó los Cd´s de nuevo, sin responder a eso—. Eren…

—Vamos a cenar, tengo hambre.

Luego de cenar y tomar un baño, Eren tomó su celular. Se percató que tenía mensajes en la casilla de voz, le llamó la atención, no había visto llamadas perdidas. Reiner estaba dormido para entonces. Se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata y se fue a la cocina. Puso el agua a hervir, necesitaba tomar un té de tilo para conciliar el sueño. Bostezó y marcó a la casilla. Se quedó estático al escuchar los mensajes.

 **—¿Eren? ¿Estás ahí?... mmm… tch… —fue lo primero que escuchó.**

 **—¡Eren! ¿Sigues enojado? ¿Cuándo vas a venir? ¿Hola? Hola… tch… hola… no habla –fue el segundo.**

 **—Otra vez… ¿estás allí? Erwin hizo postre… no va a quedar, apúrate —fue el tercero.**

 **—Eren, habla Erwin, escucha devuélveme la llamada, necesito hablar contigo. Adiós.**

 **—Eren, Erwin de nuevo, ¿puedes contestar, maldita sea? Levi quiere despedirse.**

 **—¡No mames! Pinche cabrón —nuevamente Erwin.**

 **—Eren, acabo de volver de tu departamento, Reiner dice que no quieres hablar con nosotros. No seas un hijo de puta, Levi quiere despedirse, es solo un saludo, no hace falta que vengas, llámalo.**

 _"No hay más mensajes"._ Cortó la llamada.

Movió con algo de rudeza el hombro de Reiner, quien se desperezó somnoliento aun y se encontró con la cara de pocos amigos de Eren.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que me llamaron?

—¿Qué? El celular estaba en silencio.

—Erwin fue a buscarme, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—Eren, estabas muy débil, volando en fiebre, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

—Le dijiste que yo no quería saber nada con ellos. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Eren, cálmate.

—No, no me calmo una mierda.

Se vistió rápidamente y tomó su bolso antes de salir rápidamente de la casa con rumbo al aeropuerto.

.

By Luna de Acero… esperanzada.


	6. Mi Te amo

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Antes que nada disculpen, éste NO será el capítulo final, escribí 20 páginas y me quedaron muchos cabos sueltos, antes de explotar y volverme loca, creo que lo mejor va a ser separarlo del final-final. Please, téngame paciencia. Calculo que entre jueves y viernes de la semana que viene va a estar el capítulo final. Lo siento, mi trabajo me tiene a mal traer. Por lo pronto díganme que les ha parecido este capítulo, si? Muchísimas gracias por tantos hermosos reviews y comentarios, me hacen extremadamente feliz!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** De nuevo volvemos al angs, y a personajes que siguen metiéndose en la relación de Eren y Levi, lo siento, hacía falta. Pero cumpliré mi palabra, saben a lo que me refiero, así que no abandonen su fe en mí.

 **RECOMENDACIONES IMPORTANTES!** Si quieren disfrutar de un fic que realmente vale la pena, por favor les pido que lean "Lo que llevamos dentro" de Akamys, está en Wattpad y realmente es un fic muy bien redactado y con una historia atrapante y hermosa, por favor apoyemos a los escritores del fandom!

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las hermosas personitas que me han dejado su review! Disculpen, es tarde y no tengo tiempo de contestarles por aquí, pero lo haré por MP, en estos días recibirán mis respuestas. GRACIAS! Por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme, por contarme cómo lo han vivido. Ustedes son lo más importante para mí:**

 _ ***Takari x siempre**_

 _ ***lerialoknsonn**_

 _ ***YAOI´BLYFF**_ (te adoro!)

 _ ***Xzero Kill**_ (gracias, gracias por tanto!)

 _ ***Daughter of Calypso**_

 _ ***luisamargotp**_

 _ ***RivaiFem TA**_ (Mi waifu hermosa!)

 _ ***Frozen muse**_

 _ ***Beicon-MagicBL**_

 _ ***AegisVi**_ (Dios! Te voy a responder prontito, amé tu review!)

 _ ***Evan5lee**_ (muchas gracias!)

 _ ***Marianuki**_

 _ ***Noa**_ (Gracias por todo lo hermoso que me has puesto preciosa, tus palabras alegraron mi corazón)

 _ ***Yadira951**_

 _ ***Yaritza9**_

 _ ***Kami no musume XD**_

 _ ***Only Darkness Love**_ (gracias por volver, y dejarme tan preciosas palabritas!)

 _ ***Kathy**_ (siempre me emocionan mucho tus palabras! Lo vives tan apasionadamente, gracias!)

 _ ***Jupiter501**_

 _ ***Angella di Tempesta**_

 _ ***Guest**_ (Wow! Muchas gracias por las emocionantes palabras, has tocado mi corazón, ojalá te lleguen estos abrazos y besitos estelares, gracias por tanto cariño!)

Ahora si, al fic

* * *

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Tengo que amarte amor**_

 _ **Tengo que amarte**_

 _ **Aunque esta herida duela como dos**_

 _ **Aunque te busque y no te encuentre**_

 _ **Y aunque la noche pase**_

 _ **y yo te tenga... y no".**_

 _ **Mario Benedetti**_

 _ **.**_

.

Su mirada se perdió unos instantes.

—¿Levi? —llamó su madre mirándolo preocupada. El hombre no respondió nada por algunos momentos y luego suspiró largo.

—Me… duele la cabeza… iré a recostarme.

—Debes terminar la tarea, vamos, inténtalo —dijo alcanzándole las vocales talladas en madera.

Levi suspiró y giró las letras varias veces. Luego tomó la "u". La miró largo, largo rato y suspiró frustrado.

—Como una curva…

—Eso es… es la de una fruta, morada, muy dulce, redonda…

—Arándanos…

—No… ¿cómo recordaste los arándanos? Como sea, no son esos.

—Duraznos.

—Los duraznos no son morados.

—¿No? Pues deberían… Es como una curva… curva… divorcio significa disolver… Eren se escribe con "e" —dijo agarrando la letra en cuestión.

—Bueno, algo es algo —aceptó Kuchel, sentándose y tomando la letra—. Erwin también.

—Es mi amigo, un… muy buen amigo… Pero no está, tiene que trabajar.

—Sí que lo es. Bueno, no te detengas, sigue con las otras.

—Círculo.

—Sí, es como un círculo, pero tiene un nombre, es la… —dijo dándole espacio para pensar.

—"O" de oso.

—¡Muy bien!

—O de oso… eso… o de… oso… El oso empieza con o.

—Bueno, vamos con otra.

—No me la saques, esta me gusta —dijo reteniendo la letra—. No sé cómo son los osos.

—No importa sigue, vamos. ¿Esta cuál es?

—O de hormiga.

—No, hormiga empieza con hache.

—¿De qué hablas? Se dice hormiga, madre, o de hormiga —habló con molestia.

—Bien, bien, luego aprenderás, está bien.

—"I" de… de… es larga y finita, como un escarbadientes… No me gustan los escarbadientes, no deberían existir, no los compres.

Kuchel lo miró pacientemente, ahora le había agarrado manía a varias cosas, entre esas un odio irracional a los guantes, a los escarbadientes y los cubitos de hielo.

—Esta nunca la vi —dijo agarrando la "A".

—Sí, si la viste, date tiempo, ya sabes lo que dijo la doctora, respira, espera, vuelve a empezar, hay tiempo de sobra.

—Me duele la cabeza. ¡Ya sé! Esta es la cuuurva —dijo tomando la u—. Curva de…

—No, no se llama curva, tiene forma de curva.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Conozco las letras, hijo. Anda, esfuérzate.

—Curva… es una curva, tch —la tiró al otro lado de la mesa con frustración—. Eren y yo tuvimos sexo —le largó de una, y Kuchel levantó las cejas.

—Oh… qué… qué bueno.

—Fue genial… Erwin quiso sexo también… Eren se enojó un montón… —su madre lo miró alarmada—. Quiero postre.

—No, no es hora.

—Si las recuerdo, me das postre… Quiero tener sexo… de nuevo, uuuff… ¿Cuándo viene Eren?

—Ya lo hablamos, Levi, Eren no va a venir.

—¿Por qué? —La mujer lo miró significativamente, Levi frunció el ceño, en verdad le dolía la cabeza—. Ah sí, divorcio significa disolver… bueno. ¿Me darás postre? Quiero chocol… chocole… tch…

—Chocolate, y no, no es hora de postre.

—Joder, horas hijas de puta.

—No blasfemes.

—¿Cuándo es hora del postre?

—Después que cenemos, a las ocho.

—Falta mucho. Quiero ahora.

—Te diré qué, si me dices el nombre de estas dos letras te daré un poco.

—A Eren no le gusta con maní, con almendras… siempre… eso —se refregó un ojo y bostezó—. Chocolate… chocolate…

—Las letras, Levi.

—"A" de abeja… A de… Ya es hora del postre, mira.

—No, y te falta una letra, vamos, la que parece una curva.

—Uuuff… Curva… Madre, no recuerdo… tch… ¡Ya sé! O de oso.

—No, ese es el círculo.

—Bueno… déjame pensar, no me presiones… "A" de amor…

—La curva, Levi.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… tch… arándanos…

—No, la fruta que te digo viene en racimos. Con ella se hace el vino.

—Uvas… aaaah… es curva como una uva —Kuchel suspiró, sabía que iba a ser complicado, pero en verdad le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Lo vio con la mirada fija en la letra.

—Te daré el chocolate.

—Ah, lo sabía… es hora del postre, al fin… con almendras, maní no.

—Ni almendras, ni maní —dijo la mujer extendiéndole dos barritas, Levi sonrió—. Te amo, hijo.

—Bueno… es la U, ya sabía… Todas esas son las vocales… ¿ves? ¿Hay más?

—No. Debes esperar después de la cena.

—Tch.

Se apostó contra la ventana, cruzado de brazos y en silencio, con esa mirada de cachorro esperando a su dueño. Kuchel suspiró.

—¿Necesitas algo más? Porque iré a cocinar.

—No. Todo… perfecto…

—Bien, solo llámame, ¿de acuerdo? —asintió en respuesta.

Levi se perdió en sus pensamientos, como últimamente hacía. Buscando y buscando, tratando de encontrar a esa persona que todos esperaban, porque aunque él estuviera de cuerpo presente y hablando, se daba cuenta de las sonrisas "de verdad" y el brillo en los ojos de las personas, cuando algún fragmento de su antigua vida parecía reflotar de alguna manera.

"Te pondrás bien, ya verás. Poco a poco volverás a ser el mismo". Odiaba esas frases, las odiaba mucho, porque lo poco que había podido rescatar (doce recuerdos en total), no le daban ningunas ganas de "volver a ser el de antes". ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta? Eren parecía el único que lo entendía. Él no quería que su "otro yo" regresara, aunque Erwin, madre y el resto del mundo lo esperara.

Podía ver la decepción en los ojos azules de su madre, cuando se trababa al hablar, cuando sus elecciones y gustos parecían tan diferentes de lo que el otro Levi hubiera hecho. Se sentía muy presionado, no podía cubrir las expectativas.

Entrecerró los ojos, y recordó el perfume de la piel de Eren, a limpio, no podía definirlo de otra manera, a nuevo, a agua fresca… a… limpio, y limpio era bueno.

—Tch.

Estaba molesto de no haberse traído aunque más no fuera uno de los Cd´s, al menos así podría verlo. ¿Quién era Reiner? Erwin había dicho que ahora él era la pareja de Eren. Aunque él no entendía qué significaba pareja, decidió no preguntar. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez si llamaba a Reiner y le pedía que le devolviera a Eren… y si no que lo dejara saludarlo. Necesitaba decirle adiós. ¿Pero cómo hacía para conseguir ese número? Agarró su celular y marcó a Erwin, ahora lo manejaba muchísimo mejor.

—¿Levi? Hola, ¿cómo estás? –lo saludó afablemente.

—Erwin, dime el… de Reiner, necesito… hablar…

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres hablar con Reiner?

—¡Eso!

—Lo siento, amigo, no tengo su número. Pero bueno, supongo… no lo sé con certeza, pero tal vez esté en la casa con Eren. Puedo pasarte el número de tu… quiero decir de la casa de Eren.

—Genial… eso es… mejor. Dámelo.

—Te lo pasaré por mensaje, ¿o quieres intentar escribirlo?

—Dímelo, no lo olvidaré.

—Bueno, es 0324-655884

—Despacio, otra vez.

—0-3-2-4-6-5-5-8-8-4

—Lo tengo, gracias. Oye, apúrate… madre está… cocinando.

—Ja, ja, no podré ir por ahora, Levi. Estoy lejos y tengo que trabajar. Pero te prometo que apenas pueda me tomaré unos días e iré a verte.

—Bueno… Trae chocolate, y... debes hacer puré… tu puré es mejor —susurró bajito cubriéndose la boca para que su madre no escuchara—. Adiós.

Cortó la llamada y buscó para marcar. Asombrosamente le costaba muchísimo recordar las letras y otras cosas, pero los números no, podía memorizar la cantidad que fuera sin equivocarse. Por algún motivo se felicitó mentalmente, le parecía que esa "nueva cualidad", de este nuevo Levi, estaba buena. Marcó el número y esperó, pero nunca lo atendieron, marcó y marcó hasta que el celular se quedó sin batería. Suspiró y volvió su mirada a la calle.

Todos lo observaban, esperando algo de él, esa reacción que ya conocían, esa expresión que los llenara de tranquilidad. Pero no la tenía, no la hallaba, no la encontraba, aunque buscara y rebuscara.

Nanaba le había dicho que no lo tomara como un calvario, que a veces la vida daba este tipo de oportunidades, disfrazadas de eventos funestos. ¿Entonces los psicólogos eran personas que ayudaban a vivir? Extrañaba sus charlas con la rubia, aunque no la había visto más que cuatro veces a lo sumo.

No estaba tan mal vivir en Paradis. Parecía que en esa isla no lo conocían, y era mejor que estar encontrándose gente a cada rato que lo miraba con lástima, como si estuviera a punto de morir. Porque todos, TODOS, buscaban a alguien que ya no estaba.

Su madre piensa que es parte de su "recuperación". Erwin le dijo que "recuperar" significa volver a traer esas habilidades o partes de su anterior yo, otra vez. Levi no quiere recuperar nada de esa espantosa persona, nada excepto a Eren, pero ya sabe que eso es imposible. Y si no puede recuperar a Eren, ¿para qué quiere lo demás?

Se pone de pie con dificultad, toma la muleta, y se va al baño. Poco a poco está aceptando ese rostro, esas cicatrices, esos ojos llenos de sufrimiento, de un sufrimiento que siente que no le pertenece, del que no quiere hacerse cargo, ¿por qué debería?

Esa noche cenaron en silencio, a Levi no le gustaban las verduras, pero las comió para que su madre no renegara. Luego levantaron todo, y se empezaron a preparar para dormir.

—Levi basta, llevas lavándote los dientes quince minutos —lo regañó la mujer quitándole el cepillo de dientes, Levi infló sus cachetes.

—Están sucios, sucios…

—No pueden estar más limpios, todas las veces es igual, deja eso. Vamos, hay que acostarse.

El hombre obedeció. Cuando su madre se fue, prendió el velador y se arremolinó en las sábanas que olían a lavanda, no le gustaba ese perfume, le revolvía la panza. No le gustaba la noche, era una habitación demasiado grande, la casa hacía ruidos extraños, el mar afuera también, y todo le molestaba. Siempre demoraba mucho en conciliar el sueño. Pero finalmente lo hizo.

Al otro día, temprano, Kuchel escuchó gritos y ruidos fuertes que provenían de la habitación de su hijo.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué sucede? —tuvo que agacharse porque un libro voló de una estantería—. ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Levi!

—¡No está, no está! —dijo revolviendo todo y golpeándose la cabeza con la mano.

—¿Qué, qué es lo que no está?

—¡Eren! ¡Se fue! —gritó molesto con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

—Por Dios, Levi, Eren no está aquí, te divorciaste de él-

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Divorcio significa disolver, lo sé! ¡Joder! —se revolvió la cabeza, tirando de los pocos cabellos que le habían crecido recientemente—. Pe-Pero… aquí, aquí… ¿ves? —se golpeó las sienes con los dedos de sus manos—. ¡Me lo robaron, madre! —gruñó y cayó al suelo, respirando agitado—. ¡Quiero verlo, verlo! ¡Ahora! ¡Quiero que…! ¡Devuelvan! ¡Aaaah!

Comenzó a llorar desaforadamente, como si alguien se hubiera muerto en verdad. Kuchel trató de abrazarlo, pero no se dejó, estampaba sus manos contra el suelo, realmente desesperado. Suspiró y se fue a su habitación, revolvió entre sus ropas y sacó un álbum que llevó a la habitación.

—¡Levi, cálmate! Respira, vamos, tengo fotos de Eren.

—¿E-en serio?

—Ven, vamos al living.

Un vaso de agua después y algunas respiraciones, le alcanzó el álbum. Levi lloraba en silencio, empezó a repasar las imágenes. Como siempre, de lugares y gente que no recordaba, en varias estaba Eren. Sacó algunas y le preguntó a su madre si podía conservarlas. Luego poco a poco recordó los últimos acontecimientos. A veces le sucedía que le sobrevenía una especie de "asfixia mental", que borraba por completo los sucesos recientes y lo dejaba completamente aterrado.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí… quiero ir a tomar aire… al… patio…

—Abrígate.

—Sí… también… quiero… fumar… —miró a su madre quien sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su cartera junto a un encendedor, y se los acercó.

Levi apenas probó de intentar encender un cigarro, comenzó a toser y lo tiró lejos.

—Tch —apretó el paquete entre sus manos, y sacó una de las fotos, justo donde Eren estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Algo se removió en su pecho—. Eren… quiero verte… Tch…

Levi recibió a la nueva psicóloga por la mañana, luego ayudó a su madre a cocinar.

—No, Levi, el guiso no puede llevar azúcar, saldrá dulce, y eso no está bien.

—Me gusta lo dulce.

—Nunca te gustaron los dulces…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el viejo Levi condenando su presente. El timbre de la casa sonó.

—Voy —Dijo Kuchel a punto de sacarse el delantal.

—Yo también puedo —habló Levi y se dirigió a la misma, Kuchel lo miró desde la cocina—. Buenas, ¿quién…? ¡Eren!

—¡Levi! —el joven lo abrazó con algo de fuerza y el más bajo se quejó apenas—. Lo siento, estoy feliz de verte.

—Madre —Kuchel se acercó con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Viste? Eren vino. Pasa.

—Hola, Eren —saludó fríamente.

—Kuchel.

Levi no dejó de sonreír ni un solo momento, hasta que fueron al patio, una especie de jardín-terraza que tenía una bonita vista de la costa.

—Tenías razón… aquí es frío… pero… tiene mar… ¿Conocías el mar?

—Sí, fuimos varias veces de vacaciones a algunas islas. Me gusta el mar, aunque aquí el agua es helada —Eren se giró y Levi le acarició el rostro muy suave con las frías yemas de sus dedos.

—Lindo… Eren es tan lindo… y está aquí… Quería verte…

—Yo también, Levi —Eren tomó la mano del otro y besó su palma—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien… ¡me sacaron el yeso! —dijo levantando la mano.

—Sí, me doy cuenta.

—Aunque quedó una marca —levantó su remera y le mostró la gruesa cicatriz—. Eren no tiene esto… su piel es suave… y dulce…

—¡¿Qué dices?! Mi piel no es dulce.

—¿No? Eren… vamos al pueblo… hay una… mmm… plaza y… y también hay… ¡una fuente! Tienes que ver… tira agua… todo el día… de noche también… Te compraré chocolates… sin maní…

El joven sonrió.

—Puedes… ¿Puedes caminar con eso?

—Sí, soy fuerte… ahora no… tiemblo tanto… ya verás… Además ese… doctor dijo… Levi debes caminar más… vamos…

El hombre parecía entusiasmado con la idea. Por lo que se abrigaron y salieron, Kuchel los miró alejarse por la ventana, meneó la cabeza, suspiró y frunció el ceño, molesta.

Pasaron una agradable velada caminando por todo el lugar. Deteniéndose en algunos lugares pintorescos. Almorzaron en uno de los tantos restaurantes cerca de la costa. Levi preguntaba bastante, aunque a veces hablaba entre cortado o se olvidaba palabras, pero en general, Eren se divirtió mucho.

Volvieron cansadísimos cuando el sol se ocultaba.

Eren cocinó algunas pizzas caseras para la cena y hasta la misma Kuchel lo alabó. Aunque tuvo que hacer fideos instantáneos para Levi que se tapaba la cara cuando veía el queso estirarse.

La mujer les dio su espacio, y de sobre mesa, tomando un rico café conversaron en los sillones del living. Eren estaba sentado junto a Levi.

—Bueno, en verano no es tan húmedo aquí. Y hay que reconocer que el paisaje es precioso.

—Sí, lo es.

—Dejaste los Cd´s en casa —Dijo tomando su bolso y abriendo el cierre para mostrarle algunos.

—Oh, los tienes aquí. Debes… mmm… quiero… algunos…

Eren se detuvo un momento, y se miraron con intensidad.

—Vuelve conmigo, Levi, vuelve a casa, por favor. Sé que… no tenemos el futuro asegurado pero, no creas que solamente puede irnos mal por lo que pudiste recordar, porque también tenemos la posibilidad de que nos vaya bien, estos vídeos son una prueba de ello. Y yo… te necesito conmigo.

Levi acarició las facciones de Eren con tranquilidad, como si quisiera memorizarlo con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Eres el hombre más hermoso… el más hermoso… y yo… -el más bajo se tocó el brazo donde se notaba aún una burda marca, gruesa, y que aún estaba cicatrizando.

—Las cicatrices son sexies —le soltó Eren con gran confianza y el otro lo miró con duda—. Ya no pongas más excusas, Levi. No me importan tus cicatrices, no me importa lo mucho que hayamos fallado antes, no me importa lo que digan los demás, sólo me importas tú. Si no quieres intentarlo, lo entenderé y respetaré tu decisión, pero no niegues que echamos fuego cuando estamos juntos… —Eren sonrió melancólicamente, mientras acariciaba uno de los pálidos brazos—. Solías decirme que nuestras pieles nacieron para estar juntas, que… era imposible tener tanta química con otra persona. Yo también olvidé muchas cosas, dejé de valorar lo que tenía a manos llenas, de alguna extraña manera pensé que… podría tenerlo otra vez, pero no es así. No quiero tenerlo con otro, quiero tenerlo contigo.

—Eren… hago todo mal… soy… diferente, ahora. Olvido casi todo y… tch… soy un inútil. Siento que… este mundo espera mucho de… mí, pero yo… no entiendo, muchas cosas. Tch, tch –se despeinó el flequillo agobiado—. Ayer… pensé que madre había muerto… pero solo se había ido a… comprar… ¿Ves? Soy un idiota… Quiero… tocarte y… me gusta tenerte cerca… pero no es… no estaba, tch, no juego, ¿entiendes? Esto es serio… Nunca más… no seré el mismo… y a veces, ¡wow! Eso es muy bueno… pero a la vez… es como estar ciego… los otros ven, donde yo… no puedo… tengo miedo, Eren…

—Lo sé, yo también —tomó sus manos y Levi se percató que temblaban mucho—. No es por el frío, je… estoy muerto de miedo, más que cuando te internaron. Realmente te quiero conmigo, pero, entiendo que debas pensarlo, así que… yo me quedaré en el hotel del pueblo hasta el viernes y-

—Quédate aquí –una voz los alertó, era Kuchel que se acercaba con semblante serio. Miró a Eren de arriba abajo y suspiró resignada—. No es necesario que te vayas a un hotel, habitaciones tengo de sobra. Y creo que ustedes necesitan seguir… conversando. Acepta, Eren.

El joven dudó un poco, pero la verdad era que quería estar cerca de Levi el mayor tiempo posible, por lo que lo miró como pidiendo su aprobación.

—Quédate —dijo el de cabello negro y el joven asintió.

Kuchel lo llevó en el auto hasta el hotel para buscar sus maletas. Luego de acomodar su equipaje, Eren ayudó a Kuchel a lavar los utensilios usados para cocinar y para cenar. La incomodidad era evidente. Luego volvió junto a la mujer, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, era hora de hablar seriamente.

Kuchel prendió un cigarro y miró la hora, era tarde, y Levi estaba dormido sobre el sillón de la sala, tapado convenientemente.

—Fue demasiado impacto para él, verte. De todas maneras aún no se regulan del todo sus ciclos de sueño.

—Gracias por permitir que me quede –dijo el joven mirándola de reojo.

—No creas que me hace feliz, pero bueno, si te soy honesta, en estos días jamás vi brillar sus ojos de esa manera. Acepto que sólo le sucede eso contigo. Le haces bien. Lo que no quiere decir que me caigas bien, pero luego de lo que pasamos… sólo Dios sabe que quiero lo mejor para él, aunque eso te incluya.

—Vaya que honesta –largó Eren y ambos sonrieron relajándose un poco—. Pero permítame decirle que ustedes, y en ese "ustedes", incluyo a Erwin, hicieron hasta lo imposible para que ambos desconfiemos del otro. Mire, yo sé que usted tal vez tenía grandes expectativas con respecto a la pareja de Levi, pero que yo no sea lo que usted espera, no significa que deba aceptar los desprecios y los malos comentarios. Si es que intentamos reparar las cosas, no volveré a permitirlo, y eso es algo que le conviene saber desde ahora.

—¿Terminaste? Acompáñame, quiero beber un poco —Eren la siguió, pero definitivamente se sentía incómodo de verla beber—. Cuando Levi era un bebé, bah, un niño de 3 o 4, su padre murió y yo… tuve que buscar la forma de mantenernos. De vivir en la abundancia, pasamos a prácticamente mendigar. Mi hermano Kenny me ayudó, pero debía fregar pisos de la mañana a la noche. Cuando descubrí la forma en que… -Kuchel le da un sorbo a su bebida y sus ojos se humedecen un poco, pero es tan estoica como su hijo y no llorará aunque sangre—, en que Kenny disciplinaba a mi hijo… se me rompió el corazón. Prometí que jamás pasaría por algo así de nuevo. No quería que se contaminara, y tal vez era demasiado tarde, no lo sé. Se volvió tan frío… y aunque intentaba fortalecer nuestros lazos, sentía que él se alejaba sin parar. Su… corazón cada vez más frío, más… duro… Hasta que llegaste tú. Ni siquiera podía mencionar tu nombre sin que un… estúpido arcoíris le surcara la cara… -se sonríe y mira a Eren, que escucha atentamente—. Se ablandó por completo… se entregó tan incondicionalmente que sentí miedo, miedo de que lo volvieran a quebrar. Me dabas miedo Eren… y también un poco de envidia, debo reconocerlo. Que yo no pudiera provocar ni la mitad de las cosas que tú pudiste… es algo que me cuesta aceptar, hasta la fecha. Supongo que con Erwin hicimos causa común. Como sea, a todo esto, lo que quería decirte era que… Levi es una mejor persona a tu lado… es más feliz contigo… incluso luego de perder su memoria, se quedaba mirando tu foto como si fueras un tesoro muy preciado… y lo eres, Eren. Jamás creí que te vería aparecer por Paradis… No creas que lo traje aquí para ocultarlo de ti, lo traje porque aquí están los mejores neurólogos. Que dicho sea de paso, han hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Sí, me doy cuenta de eso.

—Pero no hay ningún doctor que cure las cicatrices del alma. Por lo que… yo apoyaré lo que Levi decida. Si decide quedarse contigo, está bien, no puedo decir que tendrás una aliada, pero definitivamente no quiero ser una enemiga. Quiero que por lo menos entiendas eso, como yo entiendo que le haces bien a mi hijo… muchísimo bien, y te agradezco por eso.

—Disculpe, voy a pellizcarme un momento, ¿esto es real?

—No te pases, vaquero —advirtió Kuchel con sutileza mientras bebía otra vez—. Eren… ese hombre, que vive y respira en el cuerpo de Levi, no es él, ¿lo sabes verdad? Es como ver un envase de jugo de naranja, lleno de… no sé, agua. Esto no es sencillo, los médicos han dicho que puede mejorar, pero que definitivamente nunca más volverá a ser el mismo… ¿estás preparado para eso? No quiero que él se aferre a ti y luego decidas que es demasiado para ti. Hablo muy en serio. Antes que en tus caprichos… por favor, piensa en él.

—Ciertamente no sé cómo responder a eso. Estamos… dándonos una oportunidad…

—Una recuperación y una oportunidad en el amor, son… demasiadas cosas para… Aaah, no diré más, prometí que no me metería de nuevo y… bueno, eso haré. Me voy a dormir. Déjalo dormir allí, yo dejaré prendido el calefactor, ya ha dormido allí antes. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Se acercó a Levi y besó delicadamente su frente, acarició sus cabellos y luego se fue a acostar.

Los siguientes dos días fueron bastante similares. Fue testigo de las sesiones de rehabilitación, de cómo Levi renegaba y se frustraba a veces. Pero se notaba que se esforzaba para que Eren estuviera orgulloso de él. Ya había empezado a hacer rulos y palotes en un cuaderno para lograr que sus trazos se aflojaran. Por lo general sus mañanas eran las ocupadas y luego por la tarde se iban a caminar al pueblo, Eren se sorprendía la enorme energía que tenía Levi.

—Me gusta verte así de animado —le dijo el de cabellos castaños mientras estaban sentados en una cantera—. Levi… yo, te amo, ¿lo entiendes?

—Eren… ¡Ah! —abrió sus ojos bien grandes, y con gran rapidez, considerando que estaba con una pierna inutilizable, además las muletas, se cruzó a una tienda de helados, donde entró para apostarse en el mostrador. Eren salió detrás de él, la gente que estaba en la fila esperando por su pedido, que a Dios gracias eran solo dos, lo miraron de mala manera.

—Oye, dame un helado de chocolate para mi… y uno de… chocolate con… almendras… para Eren.

—Levi, espera, ven, por favor, no puedes ir y exigirle al empleado que te atienda sin más, primero debes pagar tu pedido en la caja. Ven, te enseñaré. Y por cierto, no me gusta el helado de chocolate, je. Me gusta de durazno y limón.

—Qué asco, limón.

—Siéntate aquí, yo iré y haré el resto.

—Yo también puedo —dijo mirándolo con molestia—. Caballero —le dijo al jovencito de la caja que lo miró extrañado—. Quiero dos helados, por favor.

—¿De cuáles?

—De chocolate por supuesto —Eren suspiró y esperó paciente, esto de que aprendiera todo era gracioso, pero no quería burlarse porque Levi estaba poniendo todo de sí.

—Me refiero de qué precio quiere, tiene los pequeños de un dólar, los medianos de dos y los grandes de cinco —le dijo señalando la cartelera detrás.

Levi suspiró, miró un largo rato la cartelera, Eren le hizo señas al muchacho de que le tuviera paciencia.

—No lo sé… ¿Cuál me recomienda?

—Bueno, eso depende, si tiene mucho hambre pídase el grande, sino el mediano, o el pequeño —el empleado fue bastante amable y le sonrió candorosamente. Levi se quedó mirándolo algunos segundos.

—Buena respuesta, mocoso. Quiero… dos medianos. Y… ten paciencia… —suspiró de nuevo, entrecerró los ojos un momento y al fin sacó su billetera para darle los 4 dólares. Una vez que el empleado le cobró y le agradeció por ello, Levi le habló—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Eren levantó una ceja con el semblante serio.

—Chad.

—Eres lindo, y amable… Chad. Pero Eren… es más lindo —el jovencito sonrió y agradeció el cumplido.

—Vamos, vamos —lo semi empujó Eren un poco molesto.

Pidieron sus helados, y Eren se fue a sentar afuera. Levi tuvo que luchar un poco con las muletas, pero al fin llegó hasta él.

—Eren está enojado.

—Estabas coqueteando con el empleaducho ése.

—Es lindo —dijo por toda respuesta y el semblante del joven se endureció más, Levi lo miró un largo rato—. Dije que Eren es más lindo… pero se enoja fácil. Si Eren sigue… enojado… invitaré a Chad a casa.

—¡Levi! —se quejó el de castaños cabellos, fulminándolo con la mirada. Levi sonrió como si hubiera cometido una travesura.

—Ahora tengo… toda la atención… tú atención… —y luego se metió una cucharada de helado para luego hacer una mueca sacudiéndose—. Arrgh… muy frío… Madre también me dijo "te amo".

—Bueno, pero son diferentes tipos de amor —Eren se concentró en su crema.

—¿Qué es "te amo"?

—Es algo profundo, que sólo sientes por una persona, la que… quieres como pareja. Son cosquillas en la panza, ganas de verlo siempre, verlo… feliz…

—¿Reiner dijo "te amo"?

Eren hizo una pausa y se puso serio, suspiró.

—Sí, lo dijo.

—Pero tú "te amo"… es para mí, ¿no? —El joven lo miró significativamente y asintió—. Yo encontraré un "te amo", para Eren… Uno más grande que… que… el de Reiner… grande… Por cierto… —sacó su celular y chequeó la hora—. Tch.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Falta mucho para… mmm… cenar…

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No, pero quiero… tener sexo con Eren, eso.

—Shhh, baja la voz, joder, estamos en la vía pública —Levi lo miró y levantó una ceja—. El sexo y la intimidad no son temas que se hablen a la ligera, debes ser más reservado. Que significa, no hablarlo delante de todos y a los gritos —le susurró acercándose para que escuchara.

—No grité… Y… ¿cuándo se habla?

—Cuando estemos solos, sin personas alrededor.

—Tch…

—Y por cierto, no es necesario esperar a después de la cena para hacerlo, si ambos queremos, cualquier hora está bien —Levi sonrió.

—¿Entonces? ¿Tú quieres? ¿Ahora?

—Terminemos el helado primero —acotó el joven visiblemente ruborizado—. Luego podemos… ir a un hotel… Es un lugar, que-

—Sí, ya sé… ¿Por qué no en casa?

—Está tu madre. Aunque cerremos la puerta va a darse cuenta y es vergonzoso.

—Tch. Bueno, un hotel... Come... rápido, Eren.

El otro se rió de la prisa de Levi y procedió a comer su helado. Una vez que terminaron se fueron caminando a un hotel algo alejado del centro. Pero cuando estaban atravesando la plaza, mientras Eren se reía de lo que Levi le contaba respecto a sus miedos a las gaviotas…

—¡Eren! —Ambos se giraron sorprendidos.

—¡Reiner! —Levi sacó su cabeza detrás de Eren para ver al hombre grande acercarse, alguna especie de alerta se disparó en su mente.

—Eren… ¡Al fin te encuentro! No respondías a tu celular, te llamé varias veces, te escribí, y… finalmente, vine a buscarte.

—¿Qué?

—No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error. ¿Crees que por el accidente él será una persona diferente? Tenemos algo auténtico y lo sabes. Sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti, ¿no merezco que lo consideres acaso? —Reiner hablaba con la voz transfigurada, algo de desesperación escapándose por la rendija de su boca.

—Me ocultaste cosas —acusó el joven serio.

—¡Lo hice por tu bien!

—Hey, no grites… estamos cerca… —Levi se acercó al hombre, y Eren lo miró preocupado—. Yo quería hablar contigo. Erwin dijo… que tú y Eren… eran pareja… Pero el "te amo" de Eren… es para mí, ¿entiendes?

—Vas a lastimarlo —Reiner lo miró con profundo dolor—. No puedes esconder tu naturaleza destructiva, tú no lo sabes, así que permíteme que te cuente.

—¡Reiner!

—Eren… —silenció Levi—. Habla, tú.

—Parece que nadie quiere contarte sobre la verdad, Levi. Defraudaste a Eren, muchas, muchas veces. Eras alcohólico, ¿sabes lo qué es eso? Que bebías sin control, desde la mañana a la noche, tu enfermedad se hizo más y más grave, y tus frustraciones las descargabas con él. Le pegaste en seis ocasiones. Yo fui testigo de las marcas en su cuerpo, ¿sabes las cosas horribles que le dijiste? La cantidad de veces que lo hiciste llorar, ¿y sabes quién estuvo ahí para abrazarlo y calmarlo? ¡Yo estuve! Yo jamás… —Reiner se emocionó con su relato y tomó una pausa, para calmarse—. Jamás lo lastimaría, jamás le diría esas cosas humillantes, él estaría primero que nadie, siempre… En este momento eres su peor opción. No sé si puedes entenderlo, pero amar no es suficiente en muchos casos. ¿Siquiera sabes cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Eren? Ni siquiera pudiste recordar su nombre cuando tu consciencia retornó. ¿Y qué pasará si Eren se enferma, eh? ¿De qué vivirán? Eren tendrá que mantenerte, eso sin contar todos los gastos de médicos y doctores para que no quedes como un insecto malformado.

—¡Reiner, basta! —quiso intervenir Eren, pero Levi levantó su mano.

—No, quiero… escuchar todo. Sigue… dime todo lo que… crees… Vamos…

—No seas así Reiner, Levi está vulnerable y-

—Dije que no… Reiner, eres feo… pero eres la… primera persona que… me habla con… la verdad… Yo quiero… escuchar, todo… Habla…

—¿Por qué crees que se divorciaron, eh? Por ti, todo fue tu culpa. Dejaste que otras personas se metieran en la relación —Eren bajó la cabeza sintiendo que todo le dolía cada vez más—. Tú lo lastimaste demasiado, y aunque tu memoria se haya perdido, no se perdió la de los demás. ¡No es justo que tu condición te de impunidad! ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle a Eren? ¿Eh? ¿Amor? ¿Y qué más? ¿Cómo crees que vive la gente? ¿Crees que comen amor y con eso pagan sus impuestos? Ni siquiera puedes hablar como una persona normal, y sabes, porque sé que lo sabes que jamás volverás a ser el Levi que una vez Eren amó. Sólo estás usurpando un lugar, que ya habías perdido… Déjalo ir, por favor… —Reiner volvió a emocionarse, tomó un hondo respiro—. No fue un accidente.

—¡Reiner!

—¡No lo fue! Tú querías morirte, ¿verdad?

Levi se quedó algunos segundos en silencio, pero no dejó de mantenerle la mirada.

—Sí, así fue.

—¿Levi?

—Tienes… algo más que… ¿decir?

—Vine a buscar a Eren, y no me iré sin él. No seas egoísta, por una vez, piensa en él primero.

—Bien, eso… hay que… pensarlo… Iré a casa…

Eren miró con lágrimas en los ojos a Reiner, y se giró para seguir a Levi.

—No… yo… iré solo… habla con… el grandote…

—Pero, Levi…

—Tres cuadras derecho y… dos a la izquierda… no me… perderé… Tú habla y yo… pensaré…

Eren lo observó un poco más, y regresó. Reiner se acercó también. Quiso besarlo, pero el joven lo detuvo y se hizo para atrás.

—Debemos hablar.

—¿Un café?

—Sí.

Se fueron al paseo de la costa, se metieron en un local donde hacían una gran variedad de donas. Luego comenzaron a conversar.

—Te extraño mucho. Tanto que tuve que venir. No contestabas mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes. ¿Acaso estás molesto conmigo?

—Ya que tantas ganas tienes de hablar con la verdad, Reiner, dime si es cierto que hiciste algo para impedir que me despidiera de Levi.

—Sólo te estaba protegiendo —El joven frunció el ceño—. Lo siento, Eren. Pero es que debes ser más racional, por amor a Dios. ¿Qué estás buscando aquí? No vas a encontrar a Levi, yo ni siquiera era alguien tan cercano y ver tanto… cambio en él, realmente me dejó pasmado. Que él no recuerde lo que fue, no borrará el pasado. Eren, al menos escucha, por favor. Deja tus sueños un momento, mira la realidad… Todo es tan reciente, no te diste el tiempo de asimilarlo y pensar bien las cosas. Te amo, como nunca antes amé a otra persona. Y te pido perdón por haberte forzado, no volveré a hacer algo como eso, pero… por favor, piénsalo, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos… Abre tus ojos, fíjate bien… Levi requerirá muchos cuidados, ni siquiera es estable mentalmente. Ahora parece fácil, pero Eren, llevará años que él forme una nueva personalidad… Sí, estuve… investigando mucho al respecto, he hablado con algunos doctores de la clínica, con Steven Blossom para ser exactos. Esto es muy duro, demasiado… Y, sólo Dios sabe que no te estoy presionando, pero si eliges quedarte a su lado… yo me iré definitivamente, no esperes que te de soporte con esto, porque te amo, pero no puedo aceptar que vuelvas… a caer en sus redes. Voy a respetar lo que decidas, pero si vuelves a elegirlo… desapareceré de tu vida.

Eren frunció sus facciones y se abrazó un poco, intentando no desmoronarse del todo.

—Yo sé que… nunca lograré que me ames de la forma que lo amaste a él… Pero algo sentiste por mí, por algo me buscaste, Eren. Estabas dispuesto a venir a vivir conmigo una vez que te firmara el divorcio. ¿Tan poco signifiqué para ti? Mírame, te lo suplico.

Tomó una de sus manos, y besó sus nudillos.

—Estás temblando —Se sacó su gabán y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, Eren esta vez largó algunas lágrimas, era demasiado para procesar—. Quiero cuidarte, quiero que me dejes amarte como te mereces, Eren… Dame la oportunidad que estabas por darme, no me rechaces… Mi corazón duele demasiado, demasiado… Sé que estás confundido, pero por favor, piénsalo, no te pido que me respondas ahora… Yo, seré paciente, y esperaré, que puedas aclarar las cosas en tu corazón… Te esperaré, lo que te tome decidir… Sé que no es fácil…

—Lo siento, Reiner… Siento tanto estar haciéndote esto, realmente no quería lastimarte. Fuiste siempre incondicional conmigo y yo…

—Ya, no digas más. Tu café se enfría —Reiner, sacó un pañuelo y se lo alcanzó para que secara sus lágrimas. Eren recordó lo gentil que siempre era con él.

Reiner tenía razón, tal vez debería detenerse y pensar un poco. Kuchel también se lo había pedido. ¿Se estaba apresurando? Pero… si estaba equivocado… ¿Por qué su corazón seguía latiendo tan fuerte cuando estaba cerca de Levi? ¿Era sólo un capricho? Ahora estaba en verdad confundido. Es como si hubiera sido bombardeado por un millón de dardos. Era consciente que las cosas no serían fáciles, pero también era cierto que sentía muchas cosas por Reiner pero… ¿era suficiente? Por otra parte Levi parecía que lo quería, pero también estaba indefenso, y se aferraba a aquello que le gustaba. Esa tarde ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba amar.

Apretó el pañuelo entre sus dedos, suspirando sentidamente y llorando en silencio. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—X—

—Tengo hambre —dijo ayudando a colocar los implementos de la cena.

—Bueno es hora, pero… ¿Dónde está, Eren?

—No vendrá. Vamos a comer, madre.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió?

—No.

Kuchel se detuvo y miró a su hijo. Sin duda algo estaba cambiando en él.

—¿Sabes, hijo? No tenemos por qué seguir el orden establecido, ¿quieres chocolate?

—No —El hombre suspiró—. No quiero nada. Quiero que el… maldito tiempo regrese… Pero no… no se puede, ¿verdad? Quisiera… quisiera haberme muerto… e-ese día…

—¡Levi! ¡Por Dios!

—Soy un… una jo-jodida c-carga… ¡Argh! —Estrelló un plato contra el suelo, mientras respiraba agitado, Kuchel lo miró sorprendida—. No existe más… Levi, no existe, es… un… un… fa-fantasma… un… una sombra… ¡Es un jodido e-error! ¡Todos! ¡Todos… lo e-esperan… mmm… Tch. Tch. Se m… murió e-esa… noche… ¿sí? Lo siento… lo siento, pero… no volverá… Lo siento… voy a… dormir…

—Levi, espera, dame unos minutos y luego vete, pero escúchame… —El hombre la miró con molestia—. No puedo decir que entiendo cómo te sientes, porque sería faltar a la verdad. No serás lo que eras, ya lo sé. Y no creas que estamos esperando que ese milagro suceda, aunque tampoco lo sabemos. Pero al menos quiero que sepas que no es eso lo que yo espero de ti… Levi —Su madre se acercó y tomó sus manos—. Yo sólo quiero que mi hijo, que eres tú, no importa que lo recuerdes o no, sea feliz. No estoy esperando nada, más que estés mejor. Y haré, absolutamente todo lo que esté en mis manos para lograrlo. ¿Lo entiendes? No estás solo, cariño.

—No… no puedo amarte… apenas… apenas recuerdo… quién eres…

—Está bien, no te pediré nada. Vamos de a poco, Levi. No te sobre exijas, esto es muy difícil, quiero entenderte, de verdad. Pero no sientas que no tienes a nadie, ¿sí?

—Gracias… dormiré…

Eren no fue a dormir ese día. Se quedó en un hotel, pensando, tratando de encontrar respuestas en su soledad. Levi tampoco durmió demasiado.

Cuando se apareció al otro día, para la hora del desayuno, lo recibió una muy seria Kuchel.

—Hola, Eren, pasa.

—Gracias. ¿Levi?

—Está afuera, se levantó temprano y no hubo forma de hacer que entrara, debe estar a punto de congelarse. Por cierto, no sé qué sucedió ayer, y tampoco tengo intención de que me cuentes, pero… quiero que pienses muy bien sobre esto, Eren. Levi, es… muy frágil ahora, y cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, hace que se derrumbe muy fácil. Te lo dije antes, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, piénsalo, si antes estar a su lado era complicado, ahora lo es cien veces más… ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a pasar por esto? No me respondas… reflexiona. Saldré a hacer algunos trámites, volveré para el almuerzo. Trata de que tome aunque sea una taza de té, aunque ahora lo aborrece, pero lo que sea, que esté caliente.

—Está bien…

Se acercó cauteloso, con dos tazas en las manos, le acercó una a Levi que la aceptó en silencio.

—Sabes, Levi… —dijo sentándose a su lado, el otro estaba envuelto en una gruesa colcha, y el sol estaba apareciendo por el horizonte—, estuve pensando mucho y, quería conversar contigo…

—Tú… ni siquiera deberías estar… hablando conmigo… ahora… —jugueteó con sus dedos, mientras a Eren lo miraba de reojo—. Yo no… puedo entenderme… ni perdonarme… —miró a sus verdes ojos de una triste, extraña manera—. Estoy… en pedazos… y… tomo uno… —hizo la mímica con su mano como si pudiera agarrarlo—. Y duele… y tomo… otro… y duele más… pensé… tal vez… es mi… castigo…

—Espera –habló con la voz ahogada—. No sé, qué tanto has recordado, pero no todo fue así… ¡No lo fue! Yo también lo había olvidado, lo había olvidado… —lo repitió como si estuviera descubriendo algo—. Pero entonces… anoche, vi los videos, todos y cada uno de ellos… y sé que tú también los viste –las lágrimas descendieron una tras otra—. Entonces, también lo sabes, mis sonrisas, mis alegrías, mis canciones… todas fueron para ti… las provocaste tu… no todo fue dolor… No todo lo fue. Las promesas, las caricias, esto —dijo tomando la mano de Levi y colocándola sobre su pecho—, esto también somos nosotros. Y esto es lo que yo quiero contigo, la alegría, acompañarnos, perdonarnos… Levi, ambos estuvimos mal. Yo no pude ser tu pilar cuando estuviste atravesando tu recuperación del alcohol, fue mi falla, no sentarme, hablar contigo y decirte como me hacía sentir que fueras con Erwin. Me equivoqué al dejar que tu madre y él opinaran de nuestra relación, no sé ni siquiera porqué dejé que eso me afectara. No valoré tus desvelos, tu arduo trabajo, tu preocupación. Fue mi error buscar consuelo con Reiner… Pero, tal vez te suene terriblemente egoísta, pero, nadie puede hacerme feliz como tú. Sólo tú estás en mi corazón.

Levi lo miró con dolor, inspiró y puso una mano sobre la de Eren.

—Yo no soy ese Levi, que… esperas, Eren.

El joven agachó la cabeza, afectado. No podía dar a entender su punto. Finalmente lo miró de nuevo y dejando las tazas en el piso, tomó el rostro de Levi con ambas manos.

—Te debía un beso, ¿recuerdas? –Levi lo miró algo perdido-. Bueno, no importa si no recuerdas, yo sé que te lo debía.

Juntó sus labios con ganas, con hambre, con tanto ímpetu que a Levi le costó poder seguirle el ritmo, aunque definitivamente pudo; no era un beso suave, todo lo contrario, demandante, avasallador, y no por ello menos dulce o romántico. El hombre sintió que se le contraía el estómago al sentirlo. Su corazón se disparó de inmediato y sus dedos se prendieron a los fornidos hombros, para luego enredarse en las hebras castañas y alocadas por el viento marino. Pudo sentir perfectamente los escalofríos atacando su anatomía, el oxígeno que entraba con dificultad producto de los intensos roces que apenas le dejaban espacio para respirar.

—Eren… creo que… lo mejor sería… que… volvieras a casa… —el joven lo miró completamente sorprendido, un gran nudo le aprisionó la garganta—. Eres tan lindo… pero… ambos… debemos pensar… mucho…

—¿Tú no quieres que esté contigo?

—Vuelve a casa, Eren… es… lo mejor…

Levi se acercó y si bien Eren sabía lo que pasaría, dejó que lo hiciera por sí mismo. Lo besó con suavidad y luego volvió a sentarse, un ligero rosado le cubría los pómulos.

—Así está mejor… -dijo girándose para mirar el horizonte—. No te preocupes… no invitaré a Chad —le sonrió pero no recibió una sonrisa de regreso, la mirada de Eren era infinitamente triste.

—Quiero… yo quiero —Levi tapó su boca con sus dedos.

—No. Vuelve… a casa… así debe ser…

—Muy bien. Si es lo que tú quieres, eso haré.

Eren se puso de pie, quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero tragando en seco entró a la casa para sacar sus maletas. Kuchel lo miró desde el dintel de la puerta. El joven estaba llorando en silencio, de cuando en cuando se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su manga.

—Oye… puedo alcanzarte al hotel, o al aeropuerto… no sé…

—No, está bien, pediré un taxi.

—Eren —Kuchel puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven quien se giró, y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Date tiempo para pensar, pero no tomes una decisión ahora, por favor. No por nada soy mayor que tú, he vivido mucho, y he pasado por mucho, por las tristezas más grandes, créeme. A veces, uno necesita alejarse, para tener una mejor visión de todo.

El joven asintió, y la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza, aceptó el abrazo, porque necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba creer que Levi no lo estaba sacando de su vida para siempre. Luego se llamó un taxi, habló con Reiner y juntos compraron los pasajes para regresar.

El hombre lo miró sentado a su lado en el avión, mirando a través de la ventanilla; tuvo que admitir que no era una mirada feliz. Pero sería paciente, tenía una ínfima, diminuta esperanza, y no la abandonaría.

Levi se perdió entre el sonido de las olas y las algodonosas nubes que se agrupaban y se enredaban arriba a lo lejos. Sacó la foto de Eren sonriendo, y la observó por largo rato.

—Eren… no llores más… mi "te amo"… será más grande que… todas tus… lágrimas…

.

By Luna de Acero… agotada…


	7. Recuerdos Congelados

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, aquí les traje el esperado final, fiuuu, perdón la demora, espero que cubra sus expectativas. Si es que gustan un epílogo (que si lo hago sería muy, muy cortito tipo drabble), me gustaría que me lo pidieran, y si es así que me digan qué cosas les gustarían saber, o aquellas que les pareció que quedaron inconclusas y necesitan una respuesta, si? A todos los que siguieron esta historia: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi propia invención.

 **Advertencias:** Fluff, leve angs, pero de disipa rápido, eso es todo.

* * *

DEDICADO: A **CHARLY LAND** QUE HA REGRESADO AL FIN! BIENVENIDA MI REINA!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Deberíamos vivir tantas veces como los árboles,**_

 _ **que pasado un año malo, echan nuevas hojas**_

 _ **y vuelven a empezar".**_

 _ **José Luis Sampedro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Caminó por la casa, sus pies envueltos en medias, la madera crujía agonizante debajo de ellos, como si se quejara bajito de dolor.

Estaba amaneciendo, se sentó sobre el sofá que daba a esa espectacular vista de los cerros al frente. El borde los mismos iba sacudiéndose los tintes nocturnos para dar paso a la calidez de los rayos solares. Bebió un sorbo de su té caliente. Admirando en silencio el espectáculo.

 ** _"Levi se sentó a su lado y se quedó contemplando la escena._**

 ** _—Ah, es maravilloso… hemos viajado mucho, y vimos muchos amaneceres, pero éste… aquí, sigue siendo mi preferido —exclamó Eren con ensoñación._**

 ** _—No puedo decir lo mismo —el joven lo observó curioso unos segundos, el hombre se giró a mirarlo, con esa mueca de tranquilidad que a veces lo embargaba y acariciando muy sutilmente con el dorso de sus dedos la suave mejilla, continuó—. Los amaneceres me dan igual, los lugares me dan igual, pero cuando estás tú… esos son mis preferidos…"_**

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, tenía que dejar de hacer eso, tenía que dejar de torturarse con esos recuerdos.

Cuando volvió de Paradis, le pidió un tiempo a Reiner. Un tiempo que se extendió indefinidamente. Se sentía solo, a pesar de que tenía amigos, de que podía levantar el celular y decirle a cualquiera que viniera a su lado. El rubio siempre había sido incondicional con él. Pero debía dejar de engañarse, había sido suficiente de maquillar sentimientos.

Extrañaba a Levi, extrañaba su voz de lija raspando sus oídos, el perfume de su cuerpo, estar arrebujado entre sus brazos, su mirada… sus ojos grises que parecían atravesarlo. Escucharlo tecleando en la pc, sus muecas de disgusto, incluso escucharlo renegar.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Había luchado tanto por sacarlo de su vida.

 ** _"Estaba pálido, sus manos temblando un poco, suspiraba de a intervalos muy cortos, su pierna moviéndose intermitentemente._**

 ** _—Salgamos, Levi. Quiero ir al cine, a tomar un poco de aire, un helado, no lo sé._**

 ** _—Ve tú. No me siento bien —se levantó para ir a servirse otro vaso de agua._**

 ** _—Es el séptimo vaso que bebes…_**

 ** _—¿Llevas la cuenta? Es sólo agua, Eren… ¡Joder!_**

 ** _Luego prendió un cigarrillo._**

 ** _—Vives enojado —el joven se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de molestia en el rostro—. Moriré del aburrimiento, encerrado aquí, como una rata…_**

 ** _—Puedes irte si quieres, no necesito que estés aquí todo el tiempo controlándome cada maldito segundo._**

 ** _El hombre suspiró, cerró los ojos y se volvió al sofá, donde el joven miraba hacia el suelo._**

 ** _—Oi, lo siento, estoy un poco… malhumorado, tienes razón. Salgamos, tal vez afuera pueda despejarme un poco —Eren lo miró y sonrió tímidamente—. Eso es, ponte más lindo de lo que ya eres y vamos. Veremos alguna película que te guste, y luego iremos a cenar. Cenar, bailar, escupir a la gente, lo que quieras hacer, está bien para mi._**

 ** _Al fin una amplia sonrisa invadió la cara de Eren, que abrazó a su esposo y lo besó con ganas._**

 ** _—Gracias —susurró sobre sus labios._**

 ** _Levi cumplió. Fueron al cine. Al parque de diversiones. A caminar por la arboleda y finalmente a cenar en un bonito restaurant. Levi apenas tocó su plato, le dijo a su pareja que estaba algo descompuesto del estómago._**

 ** _Al fin regresaron, Eren estaba tan cansado que se durmió en el asiento del acompañante. Levi lo despertó suavemente y lo hizo caminar casi dormido hasta la habitación. El joven cayó sentado en la cama. Le sacó la ropa y lo arropó bien con la colcha. Dejó un beso en su frente._**

 ** _Se volvió al living. Se sirvió otro vaso de agua y prendió un cigarro, mientras se mordía el pulgar. Comenzó a transpirar, cerró los ojos, ya sabía lo que se venía, por lo que se fue al baño y se sentó en cuclillas en un rincón. Sintió su corazón acelerándose, las palpitaciones subían de intensidad y le castañeaban los dientes. Se aferró a la tina de loza blanca, mientras intentaba respirar y dominarse._**

 ** _—Tch. Tch. Mierda… mierda… tch._**

 ** _Devolvió lo poco que tenía en el estómago, sintiendo que el cuerpo se le iba a quebrar en cientos de fragmentos. Su piel se cubrió de sudor por completo, las gotas caían raudas por su rostro, cuello, espalda. El dolor era como una gangrena que le crecía desde la boca del estómago y se ramificaba a sus extremidades. Los dedos se le torcían en calambres espantosos._**

 ** _Se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde de la tina con fuerza, gruñendo y jadeando desesperado. Se quedó de piedra cuando lo sintió respirando en su cuello._**

 ** _—No existes. No, estás muerto, estás muerto —sus labios y barbilla temblaban intermitentemente._**

 ** _—Puedes negarlo las veces que quieras —sintió la oscura voz—. Pero nunca podrás librarte de mí. Yo vivo en ti._**

 ** _—Hijo de puta._**

 ** _Miró sus manos con horror, como empezaban a llenarse de marcas, sus nudillos crecieron un poco y comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. Abrió la boca asustado, mientras retrocedía y pegaba su espalda a una de las paredes. Su anatomía se iba transformando._**

 ** _—¡No, no, no! —se pegaba sobre las manos sin poder evitar esa metamorfosis._**

 ** _Temblando se puso de pie y gritó al mirarse en el espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió la imagen de Kenny, que le sonreía socarronamente._**

 ** _—¿Lo ves? —habló en su cabeza—. Somos iguales, iguales._**

 ** _—¡NO, NO, NOOO!_**

 ** _El espejo se fragmentó de inmediato al recibir los impactos de los puños de Levi. Cuatro en total._**

 ** _—¡Levi, Levi! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —la voz de Eren lo trajo a la realidad un momento._**

 ** _Miró su imagen fragmentada, su mano derecha llena de cortes de los cuales brotaba profusa sangre._**

 ** _—Estoy bien. Estoy… bien… no te preocupes, ya salgo —Su voz salió irreconocible, monstruosa._**

 ** _—Abre, Levi, por favor, me estás asustando —pidió el joven tirando del pomo sin resultados._**

 ** _—Dije que ya salgo, vuelve a la cama, Eren —Esta vez pudo dominarse mejor, mientras abría el grifo del lavamanos para limpiar la herida._**

 ** _Había pedazos de espejos desparramados en todas partes. Sacó el botiquín y se tomó su tiempo para terminar de vendarse. Limpió como pudo los pedazos y finalmente salió. Eren estaba sentado en la cama, con el semblante preocupado._**

 ** _—¿Qué sucedió?_**

 ** _—Nada. Vamos a dormir, estoy cansado._**

 ** _—Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿no dormiste nada, verdad?_**

 ** _—Ven un segundo —dijo Levi entrando entre las sábanas, abrazó al joven contra su pecho—. Ahora ya estoy bien, no te preocupes más. Sólo, quédate conmigo un rato, así"._**

Todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, él se lo guardaba constantemente. ¿Por qué no había insistido? ¿Por qué lo había dejado pasar sin hacer nada al respecto? ¿Por qué recién ahora se daba cuenta que él no había sido el único sufriendo? ¿Tan ciego estuvo? Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo, mientras observaba como el sol le llenaba los verdes ojos.

No había luchado lo suficiente. Lo había presionado, había sido egoísta también, pensando solo en las cosas que él quería hacer, siendo completamente indiferente a la gran lucha interna de Levi.

Recién hacía unos días se había puesto a investigar sobre el síndrome de abstinencia del alcohol y sus terribles efectos. Estaba devastado.

Agitación, irritabilidad, dolores de cabeza, alucinaciones, insomnio, temblores, taquicardia, sudoración excesiva, ataques de ansiedad, depresión, entre otras peores. Y Levi estuvo atravesando todas y cada una de ellas. Solo… Pasaba frente a sus ojos, pero nunca le dio la importancia que merecía.

Se sentía culpable, aun siendo consciente de que ambos eran responsables de todo.

—Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, Levi —más lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

Tres meses. Desde la última vez que lo había visto, desde la última vez que lo había besado. ¿Debería volver a Paradis? No quería hacerle más daño. Lo había llamado muchas veces, pero nunca atendían en el teléfono de la casa de Kuchel. Al parecer había cambiado su número de celular porque siempre atendía el contestador. Y comenzaba a sentir como si todo se repitiera.

Suspiró, largo y tendido y llamó a la persona que jamás pensó que volvería a llamar.

—¿Eren?

—Hola, Erwin, Lamento molestarte, pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Sabes algo sobre Levi? Es que he llamado a su casa pero, no atiende nadie y su celular…

—Oh, bueno, sucede que hubo una tormenta muy grande en Paradis, ¿has visto las noticias siquiera? Se vieron afectadas todas las líneas de telefonía fija, incluso internet no estuvo funcionando por un buen tiempo. Con respecto al celular, Levi le dijo a su madre que no iba a tener uno, o algo así. La última vez que hablé con él fue hace como diez días, porque llamé al celular de Kuchel.

—Oh, y ¿está bien?

—Bueno, bien es… una palabra muy genérica, digamos. Ha tenido sus días buenos y malos. Para serte franco no estuve demasiado atento este último mes. Levi se enojó conmigo, apenas si me ha dirigido la palabra, aaah —Erwin soltó un sentido suspiro—. No lo sé, no lo entiendo mucho, dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hablar conmigo pero cara a cara. Kuchel dijo que ha mejorado muchísimo su dicción, que si bien retiene mucho mejor la nueva información, no hay manera de que recuerde más sobre cosas anteriores. Eren, ¿por qué no llamas a Kuchel?

—Ya veré, no quiero molestarla.

—Deberías llamarla, no quisiera hablar de más.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—Deberías llamarla.

—Bien, lo pensaré. Gracias, Erwin.

—Lo que necesites, Eren. Oye, si quieres juntarte alguna vez a tomar un café, charlar, bueno, cuenta conmigo, ¿ok? ¿Cómo has estado?

El joven suspiró, era tan extraño contar con el apoyo de ese rubio al cual sintió como un enemigo no hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Bueno, en unos días empezaré a trabajar en el buffet de Armony & Stratos.

—¡Oh, vaya! Esa sí que es una buena noticia. ¡Te felicito!

—Muchas gracias. Hace un tiempo comencé a buscar un trabajo más acorde a mis estudios. Fueron cuatro arduas entrevistas, pero lo conseguí.

—Bien por ti, me alegro mucho.

—Gracias, Erwin. No te molesto más, tengo que ir a estudiar.

—No me molestas, para nada. Que estés bien, adiós.

Kuchel estaba poniendo a lavar la ropa cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Atendió pero se escuchaba muy mal, entrecortadamente, aún las antenas no estaban reparadas del todo y la señal era escasa. Se puso una mano sobre el oído contrario para escuchar mejor.

—¿Aló, si? ¿Hola? No escucho, hable más fuerte.

Caminó hacia el living para buscar que mejorara la comunicación.

—¿Eren? ¿Cómo estás? Se escucha entrecortado. Levi no se encuentra, volverá en una hora. Está yendo a clases de ajedrez a esta hora. Sí, es verdad, no quiere usar su celular por el momento, pero yo creo que estará feliz de saber de ti —la mujer hablaba algo fuerte, casi gritando—, dije que estará feliz de saber de ti. Bueno, ¿llamarás entonces? Está bien, le diré. Adiós.

Kuchel suspiró y se sentó en el sofá del living, acunando el celular entre sus manos como si se tratara de un pájaro herido. Sentía que en esos meses había envejecido sin parar. Las cosas estaban muy difíciles. Levi era como un adolescente descontrolado, siempre malhumorado y con cara larga.

Había extensas horas en las que permanecía en silencio, como si hubieran apretado un interruptor que le evitaba hablar. Su cojera no había mejorado, al parecer el clima húmedo le afectaba los huesos. Y el día de la gran tormenta lo había trastornado, bastaba que se largara a llover que el hombre se escondía dentro del ropero cantando el himno nacional a todo pulmón.

Ahora leía medianamente bien, lo cual agradecía muchísimo, porque leer lo mantenía entretenido por varias horas. Tenía que sentarse y leer los libros de un solo tirón, pues si detenía la lectura luego tenía que retomarla desde cero, ya que muy poca información lograba retener.

El tiempo pasó rápido, cuando Levi llegó Kuchel estaba terminando de cortar las verduras para una tarta que estaba haciendo.

—Hola, Levi, ¿cómo te fue?

—Correcto.

—Ya te dije que no se dice correcto, es bien, o mal, dependiendo lo que haya sucedido.

—Como sea.

El hombre fue a un aparador para sacar un vaso y luego pasó a la heladera para servirse. Estaba sediento.

—¿Sabes? Eren te llamó hoy, dijo que te iba a llamar en un rato, ¿no te pone feliz?

La mujer se giró pero el rostro de Levi estaba sin expresión.

—Me voy a leer —anunció y desapareció de la cocina.

Al cabo de un buen rato el celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, Kuchel lo atendió.

—¡Eren! Sí, sí, ya regresó, ya te lo paso, espera un poco.

La señora caminó hasta el cuarto de su hijo y se acercó con una gran sonrisa, le extendió el celular.

—¡Es Eren! —dijo feliz.

Levi la miró nuevamente sin expresión, y tomó el aparato.

—Hola —dijo rudamente.

—¿Levi? —escuchó la dulce voz del otro lado, se escuchaba con dificultad por la falta de señal y las interferencias, pero aun así pudo entender.

—Levi, soy yo.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Quién habla?

—Oh, pues Eren, E… Eren…

—¿Eren? ¿Quién es Eren?

El joven se quedó mudo, sin poder articular palabra.

—Oi, ¿sigue ahí? ¿Hola?

—No… ¿No te acuerdas de mí, Levi? Soy… E-Eren, tu…

—No conozco a ningún Eren —habló con voz firme—. Escuche, no sé si sabe, tuve un accidente hace un tiempo, no recuerdo casi nada. ¿Qué quiere?

—Pero tú, me recordabas.

—Bueno, es como la marea, va y viene, va y viene —explicó ofuscado—. Si me acuerdo, le diré a mi madre que lo llame. Como sea, ¿qué quiere?

Eren cortó. No podía hablar. Se arremolinó en el sofá mientras aún no soltaba el teléfono de su mano. Se refregó la cara con la que tenía libre, tratando de no largarse a llorar, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

"No me recuerda. No recuerda nada de nosotros. ¿Qué sucedió?".

—¿Qué pasó? —Kuchel se acercó con el semblante serio.

—Cortó. Toma —dijo devolviéndole el aparato.

—Levi, ¿es verdad que no recuerdas nada de Eren?

—Ahora tú —dijo molesto y resoplando—. ¿Te parece que miento?

—No, pero…

—Entonces no preguntes más. Ah, quiero hablar con Erguit, a solas, dime como marcar su número.

—De acuerdo.

Una semana pasó. Eren había comenzado a trabajar en el buffet de abogados. Intentaba llenar todos sus espacios con el trabajo, estudiando más arduamente los casos, yendo al gimnasio, incluso había comenzado a frecuentar a Armin, Connie, Natalia y otros amigos con los que había perdido contacto. Reducía al mínimo aquellos momentos a solas, en los que se sentía tan miserable.

Por las noches se colocaba de nuevo el anillo de casamiento. Aunque había guardado en el altillo los CD´s con los vídeos, porque cada vez que los miraba volvía a deprimirse.

Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, su agonía parecía empeorar. Muchas veces se encontraba suplicando a cualquier dios, ángel o demonio que pudiera tener control sobre las fuerzas del destino, que por favor retrocedieran el tiempo. Que esta vez haría las cosas bien. No dolía tanto el hecho que las cosas se hubieran terminado, sino que no hubiera podido darle un término adecuado. Que no hubo una despedida al menos que lo dejara satisfecho.

Tenía un muerto que velar, y ninguna tumba adonde ir a llorar y dejar flores. Tal era el vacío que sentía dentro suyo.

Ese sábado optó por rechazar cualquier invitación. Se dedicó a separar todos los álbumes de fotos de la casa, y las comenzó a llevar al altillo. Ese lugar empezaba a convertirse en una especie de altar de recuerdos que habían quedado congelados. Que habían quedado con él, como única prueba de lo que alguna vez existió.

Se secó el sudor de la frente, aún le faltaban tres pesadas cajas más. De pronto el ruido estridente del timbre lo sobresaltó. Se sacudió un poco la mugre de la ropa y bajó las escaleras de madera para ir a atender la puerta.

Cuando abrió, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes. Levi le sonrió espléndidamente.

—¡Aquí estabas! —dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo tan fuerte que incluso llegó a doler—. ¡Te estuve buscando! —agregó luego mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Levi?

—Sí, sí, Levi, soy yo. ¿Lo ves, Erguit? Te dije que me estaba esperando, ¿me estabas esperando, no? —preguntó girando la cabeza para encarar a Eren pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Ya, Levi, déjalo respirar —acotó el rubio sonriendo y acercándose—. No se va a escapar.

—Tú. No volviste. Yo no podía venir. Dile, Erguit, que la isla estuvo a punto de hundirse. Brrr, odio las tormentas, fue horrible.

—Estoy seguro que Eren sabe sobre esa tormenta, yo se lo dije.

—¿Lo sabías?

Eren no podía hablar por la emoción. Le devolvió el abrazo de nuevo, esta vez largándose a llorar como niño regañado.

—No llores —dijo Levi palmeándole la espalda—. Ya volví. Quería verte, mucho. Eres mi hombre hermoso, muy, muy hermoso. Ya, tengo sed, ¿tienes agua?

—Vinimos caminando desde mi casa—dijo Erwin y recién Eren notó lo colorado y sudado que estaban ambos—. Levi quería ver los alrededores. Reconoció algunos lugares.

—Estuve aquí antes —explicó el hombre sin soltar a Eren—. Pero no estoy seguro de donde, ni qué hice. Bah, no importa. ¿Sigues llorando? Tengo sed, te dije.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pasen.

Eren les dio lugar para que ingresen, mientras se iba a la cocina a traer un refresco helado.

—Yo conozco esta casa —habló de inmediato, mientras empezaba a reconocer el lugar—. Yo estuve aquí.

—Así es —confirmó Erwin sentándose y suspirando cansado.

—Erguit, ahora me harás puré. Kuchel no sabe hacerlo bien. Me vas a enseñar —luego se acercó y le habló en voz baja—. Mi hombre hermoso está flacucho, yo le voy a preparar.

—Hey, tranquilo, recuerda lo que hablamos, con calma —le recordó Erwin.

—Ya lo sé, no olvidé eso. Respirar, respirar —Levi comenzó a mirar los adornos y cosas que había en repisas y muebles.

Eren regresó con una bandeja y vasos. Levi volvió a sonreír sin evitarlo y se le acercó.

—Siéntate —le pidió apurado—, Erguit sirve. Aaahh.

Tocó el rostro de Eren y lo examinó como si se tratara de una obra de arte. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la inspección, se sentó y volvió a sonreír.

—Eres tan lindo. Muy lindo. Tengo tu imagen grabada aquí —comentó señalando su cabeza—. ¿Y tú? ¿Me estabas esperando, no?

—Bue-bueno, en verdad pensé que… creí que me habías olvidado —admitió el joven.

—Chicos, yo creo que tienen una larga charla pendiente. ¿Podrás pedirme un taxi, Eren? Debo ir a buscar el equipaje de Levi de mi casa. Oh, perdón, ¿prefieres que se quede conmigo o…?

—No, está bien, puedes traerlo —aceptó el joven de inmediato.

—Te lo dije, gigantón. Me estaba esperando. Así debe ser. Trae tu receta del puré, no lo olvides.

—¿Quieres usar mi auto? —consultó Eren y Erwin asintió, el joven se levantó y le trajo las llaves.

—Cuando lo creas necesario dame una llamada y vendré —avisó el rubio tomando las llaves y poniéndose de pie. Miró a Levi—. Te portas bien, ¿ok?

—Siempre me porto bien, tch.

Eren lo acompañó afuera, mientras Levi bebía a grandes tragos.

—Escucha, está mucho mejor que antes, casi no se traba para hablar, tiene una leve cojera, está tomando estos medicamentos —dijo alcanzándole un pastillero—. Una de las azules a las dos, y la amarilla a las seis, eso es todo. Si te da mucho problema me avisas. Lamento no haberte avisado y haber venido así, pero Levi… bueno, él te quería dar una sorpresa.

—Menuda sorpresa —acoto Eren inspirando y tratando de calmarse.

—Eren, Levi no te olvidó, él solo olvidó tu nombre, él mismo te lo contará —al joven se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas—. Bueno me voy, cualquier cosa estaré atento al celular.

—Gracias, te llamaré si es necesario. Y, Levi tenía razón, lo estaba esperando.

Erwin sonrió pacíficamente y saludó con la mano antes de subir al automóvil. El joven regresó a la casa. Levi estaba sirviéndose de nuevo, pero al verlo entrar le sirvió en el vaso. Parecía contento, como un niño al que le compran un juguete muy esperado.

Eren se sentó a un costado y lo miró sin poder creerlo. Ahora tenía cabello, estaba corto, pero ya no llevaba el consabido estilo militar. Las cicatrices seguían presentes, pero mucho más leves. Levi tomó una de sus manos enlazando sus dedos.

—Quería verte.

—Yo también.

—Pero no volviste —le dijo con algo de resentimiento—. No importa, ahora te encontré. Eres un hombre hermoso. Me gusta aquí —comentó mirando alrededor—. ¿Sabes? Ya puedo leer, casi todo, el diario, los… mmm, los titulares, y algunos cuentos. No me gusta el conejo de pascua, los conejos no ponen huevos. Tch, eso es una mentira. Pero si te gustan a ti, está bien para mí.

Eren sonrió, no podía apartar sus ojos de Levi.

—Así que tú eres, Eren. Lo siento, no se me dan bien los nombres.

—No te preocupes, puedes llamarme como quieras.

—No, eres Eren, tengo que llamarte así.

—Está bien.

—Eren, yo no, olvidé casi todo, porque tuve un accidente muy feo. Espera… —se frenó y pensó un poco frunciendo el ceño—. Oh, tú ya lo sabes. A veces lo olvido. Ya sé que nosotros… bueno, tuvimos esa cosa… disolver… ¡divorcio! Yo ya lo sé. Así que, yo quería… ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? Yo no soy Levi, quiero decir, no soy Levi, ese que todos esperan que vuelva. A ese no lo encontré. ¡Uuufff! Lo busqué un montón, pero no está. Entonces yo pensé mucho, que está bien si no vuelve, porque con él tú querías el divorcio, ¿no? Pero conmigo… quiero que me conozcas.

Eren no decía nada, solo lo miraba con los ojos un poco empañados.

—No sé volar, ni manejar, ¡pero puedo aprender! Ahora aprendo, más rápido. Erguit dijo, habla poco, no te pongas… mmm, ansioso, pero yo te amo, Eren —el joven abrió su boca sorprendido—. No, no me olvidé de eso. Es como un fuego aquí —comentó apretando su pecho—, no hay tormenta que lo apague, te digo la verdad. Ese hombre feo, también te ama, eso dijo, pero yo puedo amarte mejor, te haré puré. ¿Sabías que puedo limpiar? Ah, es una cosa linda, eso de fregar y el plumero, ¿tienes un plumero? Me gustan un montón.

—Sí, tengo dos.

—Te quiero besar —luego bajó la mirada y se ruborizó mientras tamborileaba los dedos de la otra mano sobre la mesa.

Eren se puso de pie y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo suave, apenas un roce de labios. Levi cerró los ojos, sonrió luego del beso y lo miró con profundo amor.

—Chad me regaló un helado… —le soltó ruborizándose de nuevo, Eren se sentó y no dijo nada—. ¡Ah, pero no se lo acepté! Le di los dos dólares. Le dije que es lindo, porque es lindo, tiene una gran sonrisa, pero le dije que tenía un hombre muy, muy hermoso esperándome. Ah, creo que se enojó por eso. No importa. ¿Estás enojado?

—No, no lo estoy.

—¿No? Deberías, me estuvo coqueteando. Como sea. Kuchel dijo, que estas cosas de las relaciones con las personas llevan tiempo. Pero yo siento que esperé tanto, ya no quiero esperar más. Quiero estar con Eren… tú… ¿tú quieres estar conmigo?

Levi lo miró con seguridad, aunque sus hombros temblaban ligeramente. A Eren se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y tiró del agarre del otro para hacerlo poner de pie, lo abrazó, inspirando fuerte y llenándose de su perfume embriagador.

—Claro que quiero —exclamó al fin con la voz salpicada de emociones.

—Oi, no llores entonces, no me iré. Vine para quedarme. Aunque Erguit dijo… él dijo que mejor íbamos despacio, ¿qué carajos significa eso? No estoy yendo a ningún lado, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, un hombre muy hermoso. Ah, estoy contento. Cierto, toma —revolvió en su chaqueta y al fin sacó una tableta de chocolate con almendras, el papel estaba abierto y estaba a la mitad, se la entregó—. Tenía hambre, pero una mitad es mejor que nada, ¿no?

Eren rió abiertamente y asintió.

—A veces me siento como esa barra —le explicó—, me faltan partes, pero sigo siendo igual de rico, ¿no te dejó de gustar el chocolate con almendras o sí?

—No, me sigue gustando igual.

—Genial. ¿Tienes baño? Espera… mmm, si, es una casa, tiene que tener uno.

—Al final del pasillo.

—Correcto. Iré un momento, no te vayas.

—No lo haré.

Levi entró, se encargó de su vejiga y cuando estaba lavando sus manos se miró al espejo. Sonrió de tal manera que la mueca se volvía un poco tétrica, pero no podía evitarlo.

—El monstruo se fue, al fin.

Salió y Eren estaba de pie al costado de la mesa, corrió a abrazarlo de nuevo.

—Vamos a almorzar, yo te invito. Tengo dinero, ¿sabes? Pero pizza no, el queso es horrible.

—Podemos pedir comida si quieres.

—Correcto, digo bueno.

—¿Algo en especial?

—Hamburguesas, Kuchel no me dejaba comerlas seguido, a mí me gustan.

—Hamburguesas, será.

Luego del almuerzo fueron al patio a sentarse en la hierba que estaba algo alta y brillante, estaba ligeramente nublado y un fresco aire corría. Eren apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Levi a su lado, automáticamente entrelazaron sus manos más cercanas.

—Si estoy soñando, no quiero despertar —susurró el joven.

—¿Qué dices? No estás soñando.

—Lo sé —comentó sonriendo, luego su semblante se puso serio—. Ojalá esta vez salga todo bien.

—Eren, no tengas miedo, yo sé que nadie puede saber el futuro, que no sabemos si las cosas pueden funcionar o no, pero nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. Y yo quiero intentarlo más que nunca. Si estás a mi lado, me siento más fuerte, más… inteligente, más todo. Este es el lugar en el que quiero estar. Ah, eres más lindo que comer puré.

Eren se enderezó y lo miró emocionado.

—Te amo, Levi. No te olvides de eso.

—Ya basta, te pones más y más lindo a cada momento, ¿cómo lo haces? Debes enseñarme.

Esta vez fue Levi quien se acercó y lo besó con ímpetu, con ganas, ya sin controlarse tanto.

—Eren —dijo entre los besos que se multiplicaban y se volvían más intensos—, hay que tener sexo pronto, ¿bueno?

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Rodaron en el pasto, besándose aún más y al fin se miraron para reír como dos niños.

Dos niños felices de tener poco y que sea todo al mismo tiempo. Dos niños que ya no están pensando en nada, solo en amarse. Ya no importaban los recuerdos congelados, los errores cometidos, o el dolor que había hecho tanto daño.

Ahora pueden empezar de nuevo, pueden crear nuevos caminos, porque un amor nuevo, con olor a brote de primavera, a libro recién abierto, está triunfado contra todo pronóstico. Claro que no será fácil, claro que tendrán muchísimos más desafíos para vencer… pero están juntos, dispuestos a intentarlo otra vez.

Dos personas en pedazos, dispuestas a completarse mutuamente, dos almas que aprendieron a esperarse, a reencontrarse, y a intentar una vez más a pesar de las dificultades, ¿acaso no merecen ser felices? Sólo basta ver esas sonrisas que desbordan de sus rostros al mirarse mutuamente.

Levi no se volvería a lamentar por todo aquello que había perdido, porque lo que había ganado era un universo nuevo, un mundo donde podía volver a volar gracias a las alas que el amor de Eren le había regalado… Un mundo a su lado, era más que suficiente.

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo…


End file.
